When It Rains
by Keikokin
Summary: When it rains it pours, just ask Harry Potter. How does Snape and his nephew help him? SLASH COMPLETE FLUFF OOC OMC OFC


**When it Rains** by Keikokin

Warning: Romance, angst, fluff, some minor character deaths, AU

Pairing: HP/OMC, DM/BW/MC DM/OMC

Dedication: To Shelley Anderson, I hope you can read this where you are miss you.

Beta Team: Allexandrya, Onyx Ice and Nefernat

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

Chapter 1. 2

Chapter 2. 4

Chapter 3. 7

Chapter 4. 10

Chapter 5. 12

Chapter 6. 14

Chapter 7. 17

Chapter 8. 20

Chapter 9. 22

Chapter 10. 25

Chapter 11. 28

Chapter 12. 31

Chapter 13. 34

Chapter 14. 36

Chapter 15. 38

Chapter 16. 41

Chapter 17. 43

Chapter 18. 45

Chapter 19. 49

Chapter 20. 51

Chapter 21. 54

Chapter 22. 57

Chapter 23. 60

Chapter 24. 65

Chapter 25. 67

Chapter 26. 70

Chapter 27. 72

Chapter 28. 75

Chapter 29. 77

Chapter 30. 80

Chapter 31. 82

Chapter 32. 85

Chapter 33. 88

Chapter 34. 91

Chapter 35. 93

Chapter 36. 96

Chapter 37. 98

Chapter 38. 100

Chapter 39. 103

Chapter 40. 105

Chapter 41. 107

Chapter 42. 109

Chapter 43. 111

Chapter 44. 113

Chapter 45. 116

Chapter 46. 118

Chapter 47. 120

Chapter 48. 122

Chapter 49. 125

Chapter 50. 128

Chapter 51. 129

Chapter 52. 131

Chapter 53. 134

Chapter 54. 136

Chapter 55. 138

Chapter 56. 141

Chapter 57. 143

Chapter 58 Epilogue. 146

Chapter 1

It was raining, again. That was all it had been doing lately was rain. Harry Potter leaned up against the window frame and stared out at the dismal scene. He loved thunder and lightening, mostly because it made Dudley run and hide but this was boring. At least if it was sunny hed get to work outside the house. But locked up inside the house there was only so much even Uncle Vernon could assign him as a task.

Even though it was insane to go to bed at eight oclock, Harry did. After all there wasnt anything else to do. He had finished his homework for the summer holidays last week. Glancing at the calendar he picked up a pen and marked off another day until school started. Harry tossed off his clothes and climbed into bed, leaving only his boxers on. Clearing his mind of all thought he managed to fall asleep.

He woke up to Hedwig hooting and tapping on the window relentlessly. Stumbling over to the window he began to choke. Harry fell to his knees and fumbled for his glasses. The horror of the situation hit him. The house was on fire!

Harry stumbled through the haze to the door. He yelped as his hand touched the burning hot metal. FIRE! AUNT PETUNIA! UNCLE VERNON! DUDLEY FIRE! Harry yelled then choked from inhaling the great amounts of smoke. Hedwig continued to carry on and Harry opened up the window. He gulped in the fresh air and coughed more. Harry grabbed his school trunk and tossed it out the window, then his few items from under the loose floorboard. Coughing violently now, he tossed out Hedwig's cage and grabbed his broomstick. He climbed out the window and rode the broomstick into the backyard. Before Harry passed out from the smoke he thought he heard sirens.

I think hes coming around, came a gravely commanding voice as Harrys eyes fluttered open. He coughed and the medic took the oxygen mask off his face. Harry discovered he was wrapped in a blanket. Hey love, take it easy, came the voice again. He felt someone patting his back lightly. Then a bottle of water was shoved into his hands.

How is he Banner? a man asked striding into view. He was covered in soot and water.

Banner turned, Hell be alright. What about the others?

No, the man said looking with pity at Harry.

What does he mean no? Harry jumped up clutching at the towel.

Sorry son, your family didnt pull through, Banner shook his head sadly.

Harry didnt know what to say. Finally the words just tumbled out. They were the last of my family. My parents died and they took me in.

HARRY! came a scream through the haze of smoke. Mrs. Figg came running into view clutching one of her cats under her arms. OH HARRY! she threw her free arm around him. Oh my poor dear! I came as soon as I heard!

Ill just leave him with you then? Banner said looking relieved to be released from his duties. Mrs. Figg nodded then whispered into Harrys ear. Where are your things Harry?

I I dropped them out the back window, Harry replied. Mrs. Figg helped him up and led him away from the gathering crowd as quickly as he could walk to her house. She entered and sat him on the couch, Stay here, she ordered. Harry nodded he was feeling numb.

What do I do now? Where do I go? Harry said out loud.

Mrs. Figg hurried back in with Harrys trunk, broom and owl cage.

Wheres Hedwig? Harry asked with heightened concern as he realized she was all he had left.

I sent her off to Hogwarts, my dear, Mrs. Figg said patting him on the shoulder. She flopped down in a chair making cats scatter in every direction.

Theyre dead, Harry said in a hollow voice.

Oh my poor dear, Mrs. Figg replied. I know they werent nice but they were youre only family werent they?

Harry nodded. His stomach felt sick. Was it only hours ago that all he had to complain about was too much rain? Now he was homeless with no family. With embarrassment he realized he had no clothes on except his boxers. He wrapped the blanket tighter around his body. Mrs. Figg seemed to be shoving a cup of tea in his hand. Harry didnt even notice her getting up, he realized belatedly.

Thanks, Harry said quietly, amazed he could even talk. He felt arms around him and looked up with surprise into Minerva McGonagall's face.

Professor? Harry asked. When, where?

Through the fire Harry, Minerva looked at him with such pity he thought she would cry.

Im okay Professor, really, Harry tried to reassure her.

Of course you are, dear, Minerva patted his hand and looked up in concern. Harry followed her eyes and stiffened as he saw Professor Snape standing there.

Potter, Snape said coolly, but Harrys eyebrows shot up into his hair, as it was as nice as hed ever said his name.

Professor, Harry said in return. Snape huffed then turned to talk into the fire.

Harry? Harry? Minerva was talking again. Harry felt like his brain was in a fishbowl. Nothing was registering quite right. Events seemed slowed or blurred together.

Potter get dressed! Snape suddenly barked at him. So conditioned he was to following every order the snarly Professor gave him Harry went to his trunk, got out some clothes, went to the bathroom, and changed.

Looking into the mirror he was surprised at the soot on his face. So he began to wash up. It wasnt until he looked again in the mirror the situation hit him. He held onto each side of the sink and cried. When he pulled his emotions back together he washed his face again then exited into a very somber sitting room.

Follow me Potter, Severus snapped and went into the fire shouting,HOME. Obediently Harry followed saying,Professor Snapes house. When the spinning stopped he fell into a pair of strong arms.

Chapter 2

You must be Harry, a soothing accented voice said. Harry looked up and nodded dumbly. Sorry to hear about your family.

Thanks, Harry looked in confusion at the young man. He looked slightly older than Harry with jet-black hair and bright blue eyes. His skin was sun drenched and he was smiling sadly at Harry. Somehow Harry wanted nothing more than to stay in those arms and look into those eyes. Im sorry but who are you?

Potter this is my nephew, born to my sister. Snape began.

You have a sister? Harry said in surprise. I never knew that.

Just because the great Harry Potter doesnt know I have a sister, I suppose I am not allowed to have one? Severus sneered.

Dont mind Uncle, the handsome young man laughed. Im Quinn Calhoun.

Well, since you two are now such smashing friends I suggest you get him settled in, Snape remarked much cooler.

What? You mean Im staying here? Harry trembled.

Yes, Albus is away so I am landed with you, Snape said before he strode away his robes billowing behind him.

Harry bit his lip and held onto Quinn harder. Hey, Harry its okay. Flushing slightly, Harry realized he was still gripping Quinns arms. He let go and held himself tightly. Quinn put an arm around his shoulders and led him to a room upstairs. It was much bigger than his room at the Dursleys had been. It was very elegant in a quiet way. The furniture was all Queen Anne and the four-poster bed took up a good part of the room. It was all done in earth tones and was very nice. A large couch sat across from a fireplace.

Quinn led Harry to the big couch. Guess tonights been pretty rough on you.

Yeah, I cant believe it, Harry said trying not to cry again.

Uncle said you would be here until your Headmaster gets back, Quinn said.

He hates me, Harry said quietly. I dont know why Im here.

Nah, he hated your Dad. My mom, Nora talked him into letting me spend some time here maybe he thinks I need company. Harry shook his head as tears began to run down his cheeks. Aw, come here Harry, Quinn replied and pulled Harry into his arms and rubbed his back. Harry lost it and cried until he could cry no more. Quinn made them as comfortable as possible and they slept together on the oversized sofa.

Day always follows even the worst of nights, as Harry realized with regret. His eyes burned from crying and his throat was raw. He blinked discovering hed left his glasses on which were smeared and blurry from tears. Trying to wipe off his glasses with his shirt he accidentally woke up Quinn.

Morning Harry, Quinn yawned.

Sorry, Harry replied curling into Quinns chest.

For what? Quinn asked playing with Harrys hair.

Bothering you and keeping you up so late. Youve been very kind to me, Harry replied. I dont know how to thank you.

Quinn winked. Maybe later. Harry blinked as they both sat up. Did Quinn just flirt with him? Just then the door swung open. A very pretty woman with black hair shining with silver entered the room.

Quinn? came the same sort of sing-song voice Quinn had. Two heads turned toward the voice.

Mum, Id like you to meet Harry. Harry this is my mother, Nora Snape Calhoun.

Harry stumbled to his feet. Quinn slid a supportive arm around his shoulder. Nora raised an eyebrow but put out her hand to shake Harrys outstretched one. Im very sorry to hear of your loss Harry. I hope Quinn was able to offer some comfort. My dear brother is not the, um, comforting kind. Her eyes twinkled merrily, reminding Harry of Albus Dumbledore.

I still dont know why Im here, Harry looked down at his trainers.

Because despite his icy exterior, my brother cares about all of his students. Not to mention I was great friends with your mother, bless her soul. Nora smiled again.

Harry nodded. Where do I go after this?

School is my guess, Nora beamed. After all you return back shortly. No sense to disturb you further. Quinn and I have just returned from Australia thanks to your defeat of You-Know-Who.

Wasnt just me, Harry fought back tears again as he thought of the battle and the people that died there. Quinn tightened his grip on his shoulder.

Whens breakfast? Quinn asked hoping to change the subject.

Oh, yes that is what I came up for, Nora brushed a silvery strand behind her ear. Its downstairs waiting.

Will Uncle be joining us? Quinn asked hopefully.

If I can coax him away from his potions, Nora laughed then left the room.

Quinn led Harry downstairs and into a brightly lit kitchen. Harry blinked in surprise. This was Snapes kitchen? It was gleaming with industrial metal like the man enjoyed cooking. Small touches of brightly colored plates and dishes were the only true colors. Laughing at Harrys expression Quinn explained,When Uncle isnt working on potions hes working on new recipes. Hes a real gourmet. Then he whispered conspiratorially, Just dont touch anything or mess with the cupboards. He gets, um, cranky. This Harry could understand.

Sit down Potter, Snape swept into the room. Harry almost fell over to see the man had on a white shirt and pair of black pants. He snapped his mouth shut and sat down still staring at Snape in shock. For gods sake, Potter did you think I wore my school robes all the time? I only had them on last night because I was at the school when I was called.

Harry nodded thinking nothing could shock him now. He was wrong when he took a bite of the omelet sat in front of him he moaned with pleasure. It was divine. He began to eat with slow, gentle bites still lost in the epicurean delight. This is heaven. Ive never tasted anything so wonderful in my life. Who made it?

I did. And before you ask Potter, yes the skills of Potions can carry on to other tasks. Snape remarked but there was a twitch at the corner of his mouth.

Harry smiled, nodded, took another bite, and moaned again. Quinn chuckled as Harry finished his plate with one last moan. Thats Australian for more, mate. Nora laughed and gave Harry another plateful. Harry chose not to mention it but he thought he saw Snape smile; he chalked it up to ecstasy-induced delusions.

By the end of the meal Harry had become the center of attention as he swallowed the last bite with reverence. He opened his eyes to see Snape looking at him with his arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised in mock amusement. Nora looked ready to laugh. Quinn looked well, Harry had never seen anyone look at him like that; it made his palms sweaty. Are you done Potter? Or would you like to start on lunch now? Snape smirked.

Chapter 3

What are we having for lunch? Harry asked eagerly and Snape threw back his head and roared with laughter scaring Harry half to death. His mouth dropped open in shock. Quinn grabbed Harrys hand and dragged him outside. That was weird.

Harry, do you have a girlfriend at Hogwarts? Quinn asked as they walked down a garden path away from the house.

No. I, um, stink at stuff like that, Harry said looking at Quinn. I bet you had loads in Australia though.

Quinn didnt answer but pressed on. Boyfriends?

No, Harry replied blushing slightly.

What were your plans after you graduate?

Moving into one of my houses, Harry shrugged. Hey, whats with the inquisition? He turned toward Quinn.

One of your houses? Quinn asked turning toward Harry.

My question first, Harry said firmly.

Fine, Quinn took Harrys hand and led him behind a large bush. I know youre going through a lot but ever since I saw you last night. Well, and then we held each other and I, um.

Quinn? Harry furrowed his eyebrows together.

I-I like you.

Harry shook his head. Like how? Like-like or Like LIKE?

Like, date like.

OH. Harry felt his heart suddenly race. His eyes took in Quinns bright blue eyes and he couldnt breathe.

Well?

Huh? OH, yeah I, um, like you too. Harry knew he was blushing harder than he had in his whole life.

YES! Quinn said happily and wrapped Harry up into a big bear hug. Harry melted happily into Quinns arms.

The two broke apart and smiled awkwardly at each other. Quinn put his arm around Harrys shoulder, and then they kept on walking.

What was that about your houses? Quinn asked as they walked along.

My godfather left me some stuff, Harry tried not to think about Sirius.

Sorry, Quinn bit his lip. So what is Hogwarts like?

Its in a big castle with a lake on one side and a forest full of magical creatures on the other. The classes are okay, more interesting than my muggle schools. Im in Gryffindor house and play on the Quidditch team. What was your school like?

We were in the Outback. It was really hot. I miss my friends. Uncle would come and visit over the summers but it was nothing like here. It was weirder for him I think because your summer break is winter down under.

So if this is your winter why are you here?

Uncle and Mum thought it was too dangerous for me to be here. Since Im Uncles nephew it would have been expected that I take the Dark Mark. Harry nodded, it was basically the same reason Narcissa Malfoy ran off with Draco to Canada or so the rumor went. Then of course, Lucius was still in Azkaban.

So are you going back?

Its up to mum and Uncle. Before you ask, Dad died of cancer. Not even wizards can cure everything. Quinn hung his head. Harry put his arm around Quinns waist.

I hope you get to stay, Harry said softly.

Yeah me too, Quinn kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry smiled and ducked his head.

Come on lets have some fun, Quinn raced ahead and jumped on an ATV. Harry jumped on behind him and they spent the rest of the morning tearing around the grounds.

After another gourmet lunch Severus asked Harry to stay behind. I saw you with my nephew on those machines. He glared at Harry meaningfully. Harry crossed his arms over his chest. He had a bad feeling where this was headed. Oh dont even bother to take that attitude with me Potter. Harry managed to move his arms and grip the chair instead.

Severus raised an eyebrow and continued. Quinn has led a sheltered life. I am considering his attendance at Hogwarts. Despite the fact that you pathetically believe I have a personal vendetta against you, I do not. I will not protect you from my sisters wrath if he gets hurt by you. Everything I learned, I learned from her. She may seem like a Hufflepuff on the outside but I assure you she is not.

Harry nodded in understanding.

Nor will she protect you from me. Do I make myself clear Potter?

Yes Sir. Severus nodded and Harry had the distinct impression that he was dismissed. He got up to leave the room then stopped and turned in the doorway.

What is it Potter? Severus drawled.

Thank you for letting me stay here Sir. When is dinner?

Severus smirked. Seven oclock Potter. Harry smiled and jogged out to find Quinn. He was disappointed to not be able to find him and sat down on a bench under a tree. After a few minutes he began to think and get very depressed. Nothing could have prepared him for the total loss of every family member he had left. He stared at his hands noticing they were blurring as his eyes clouded with tears. His eyes strayed to the school clothes he had on, all that he had left.

Rocking back and forth he held himself. The Dursleys werent much but they were all he had. Would anyone attend their funerals? At this sobering thought Harry pulled himself together and went to look for Severus.

Quinn ran into him on his way in. Harry, are you okay? He wiped at Harrys drying tears on his face.

Yes, Harry said with resolve. Can you help me find your uncle?

Quinn nodded, took Harrys hand and led him to the lab in the basement. Harry would have chuckled at how it looked like a mad scientist's lab out of a muggle movie but he kept his resolve. Severus looked up in annoyance at being disturbed. Quinn held Harry back and held up a hand to indicate they had to wait. When Severus reached a stopping point a few minutes later he looked up.

Yes what is it Potter? Severus asked with a sigh.

Id like to go to my relative's funeral and buy some clothes. Severus raised an eyebrow and nodded.

You may go look for clothes whenever you are ready, but take someone with you. Severus looked sharply at Quinn. I will try to find out when the funerals are to be held.

Thank you Sir. Harry replied and then left the lab. He sagged against a wall when he took a few steps away.

Im going with you, when you go, Quinn said firmly.

You dont have to do that, Harry replied with a sigh as Quinn pulled him into his arms.

I know - I want to be there for you. Quinn smiled brightly and Harry nodded. Come on, lets get mum shell want to go out into town too. Harry was led through the house to a sunny room in the rear, which he realized was a greenhouse. It was full of magical and muggle plants. It looked like a jungle. Mum, care to go into town for a bit of shopping? Quinn called out.

A face peered out from the foliage. Oh, that would be smashing. Give me a minute? Ill meet you in the kitchen then. Oh and do be a dear, and have some cold pumpkin juice waiting for me?

Sure mum, Quinn smiled and took Harry back toward the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen Quinn noticed Harry hadnt said a word for some time. Harry, you all right?

Chapter 4

Sure, Ill get your mums juice, Harry turned to get out a glass but Quinn turned him around and put a hand under his chin.

The blue eyes bore into Harrys soul. What is it?

Harry turned around and looked away. Im just adjusting to seeing a family in action. It took me awhile at the Burrow too.

The Burrow?

My friend Rons house, Harry supplied.

A minute passed then he felt arms come around his waist. Quinn lightly kissed his cheek again. I feel the same when I see my friends with their dads. It must be hard on you especially now.

Yeah, Harry choked, turned into Quinns arms and held on tightly. He hoped he would not cry yet again. Quinn walked him over to the cupboards taking out a few glasses then reaching for an iced pitcher of pumpkin juice on the counter.

Have something to drink Harry, Quinn offered as he filled the glasses. Harry nodded and took one to the table and sat down. He stared into the glass feeling foolish. Why was this affecting him so hard? The Dursleys werent exactly what he could call ideal family. With a shudder he realized that Marge would be at the funeral. He let his head slump forward and hit the table. Quinn sat looking at him curiously. What now?

Aunt Marge, Vernons sister will be at the funerals. I havent seen her since I blew her up. Harry groaned staring into the woodwork of the table.

Blew her up? Quinn snickered. Like a balloon?

Harry began to laugh too, picturing her rolling over and over in the wind as she flew off. She made me mad.

Bloody, sodding, hell, remind me not to piss you off! Quinn exclaimed.

Quinton James Calhoun! came the voice of his mother from the doorway. Language!

Sorry mum, Quinn hung his head, but winked at Harry through his black hair, which fell over his eyes in locks. The blue eyes made Harrys heart trip again. He blushed.

My middle name is James, as well, Harry commented breaking the awkward silence.

Good, that way Ill be able to remember it if you get in trouble, Nora laughed.

Harry was just telling me that he blew up his Aunt Marge, Quinn was trying to smother his laughter.

What, you have another relative? Nora asked in surprise taking a drink of juice.

Oh no, she is my late uncles sister, Harry corrected. She thinks I go to a school for the Criminally Insane.

Nora began to cough and splutter. She hurriedly grabbed a towel to clean up the mess shed just made. What? Sweet Morgana, why would she think that?

The Dursleys didnt want anyone to know about my deformity. Harry sneered. It was the cover story. I dont think Aunt Marge remembers anything. The Minister told me they obliviated her.

The Minister of Magic? Youve met him? Quinn asked in surprise.

Yes, and it was not the highlight of my life. Harry rolled his eyes. Snape chose that moment to enter the kitchen to get a drink.

I for once, agree with you Potter, Snape sighed. The man is an incompetent. It is a miracle there is still a wizarding world at all with his leadership. Making himself a glass of juice as well he turned to regard everyone. Why havent you left yet?

We were delayed Uncle, Quinn replied.

Mmm, in that case perhaps I will go with you. I need some more ingredients. Snape turned to leave the room then stopped and regarded them all. Well, come on I havent got all day even if you do.

Nora sighed and followed her brother into the living room. Snape was already vanishing in a blaze of green flames. Nora entered next, Diagon Alley, she said vanishing too. Quinn pulled Harry forward into the green flames. With a smile, he pulled Harry into his arms. Harry looked up into the blue eyes and lost himself for a minute. Quinn kissed his forehead, and then threw down the powder calling out their destination.

Diagon Alley

Thanks to Quinn for once Harry didnt tumble out of the Floo. He did however turn bright red as he looked up into Quinns mothers face, who was raising an eyebrow at their embrace. Harry practically jumped out of Quinns arms in embarrassment. Quinn chuckled and put his arm around his shoulder instead.

Did Uncle already dash off for ingredients? Quinn asked non-challantly.

Nora smiled, What do you think? Come on lets go then. With that pronouncement the trio headed to the nearest clothing store, with a short stop over to Gringotts.

Nora seemed to be like a softer version of her brother, but Harry gathered in the way she took charge, Snape was right to warn him. While her voice and smile was gentle she carried herself somewhere between Snape and Lucius Malfoy. There was a quiet strength about her. He never fully understood that term until he saw Nora Calhoun in action.

As soon as they entered the clothiers Harry was the center of attention because Nora had cornered the head of the sales staff. Before Harry could say codswallop clothing was being piled up for him to try on. Quinn took some of them and put them back while dashing back and sneaking other choices in, but only Harry noticed.

Harry spent over a half an hour in the changing room. When all was said and done he had a completely new wardrobe. He was exhausted. Quinn seemed bored and Nora was looking rather pleased with herself. She let them stop for some ice cream while she went into a beauty shop.

Hi Harry, came a voice from behind Harry just as they had sat down at one of the outside tables.

Hello Neville, out shopping? Harry asked turning to greet him. He smiled as Quinn draped his arm over his shoulder in a rather possessive gesture.

Yeah, I sure am glad you escaped that fire Harry. It was all over the Prophet! Neville looked upset.

Im fine Neville. Id like to introduce you to Quinn Calhoun. Quinn this is Neville Longbottom. Im staying with Quinns uncle until we go back to school. Neville is in Gryffindor, hes a roommate. The two looked at each other then Quinn stuck out his hand for Neville to shake. Neville smiled and shook it.

You want to join us Neville? Harry asked.

Yeah, thanks Harry. Neville plopped down into a chair next to Harry. Quinn took their orders and went to the counter to relay them.

Chapter 5

Neville smiled at Harry, and whispered, He fancies you Harry.

That works since hes my boyfriend, Harry blushed.

Its a good thing he got to you before the school found out you swing that way, Neville laughed.

Yeah, well, Harry stammered.

Quinn came back and handed out the ice creams. So who is your uncle? Neville asked Quinn.

Severus Snape, Quinn said not noticing that Neville had gone positively ashen. Neville looked to Harry for confirmation. Harry nodded and shrugged. A look of complete pity washed over Nevilles face that Quinn did see.

My uncle isnt that bad, Quinn defended.

Easy, Harry put a hand on Quinns knee. Your Uncle is very strict in school. I was scared at first too. But youre right hes not that bad outside of Hogwarts. Bloody fantastic cook!

Why thank you Potter, came the cold voice of Severus from behind them. Neville almost dropped his ice cream cone. Ive finished my business and will be returning to the house now. Are all these yours? Snape pointed at the bags at Harrys feet.

Yes Sir, Harry replied. Severus nodded and shrunk all the bags down for him. Thank you Sir. Severus nodded then turned to leave but winked at Quinn before he left. He turned back sharply and captured Neville in his hawk like gaze. I do hope you have been studying extra hard this holiday Longbottom! He swept away so fast Neville had blinked and missed the exit.

Quinn burst out laughing. Uncle must really like you to pick on you so much. You must have real talent Neville. He uses scare tactics to get those with talent to work harder.

You know I never did understand Neville how you could be so good in Herbology and so bad at Potions, Harry smiled at his fellow Gryffindor.

W-who could w-work with him around? Neville looked ready to have a nervous breakdown.

The quickest way to earn his respect is to show extra attention at his class. Ask for help or tutoring by one of the best students. He will ease up then, Quinn advised.

Like devils snare, you have to relax or it will kill you faster, Harry added with a chuckle.

Neville smiled at this but Quinn gave Harry the piercing family stare that apparently anyone with Snape blood possessed. Sorry Quinn. Harry said contritely.

Whats this then? came another familiar voice. Hermione Granger with her arm full of new books stared at the three.

Hermione! Harry beamed. Join us?

Nodding Hermione put her books down on the small table making it jump. Harry James Potter, why didnt you write me! Ive been worried sick! She glared at Harry. Then looked around. Hi Neville. Then she looked at Quinn and turned bright red. Hello Im Hermione Granger, and you are?

Shes in my house. Hermione this is Quinn Calhoun. Harry said with a smile.

Hello Hermione, Quinn took his arm off Harrys shoulder and put out his hand for Hermione to shake. She shook it then bit her lip when Quinns arm went back around Harrys shoulder.

So Harry where are you staying, they didnt say in the papers, Hermione said looking suspiciously at the pair.

Hes staying with Quinns uncle, Professor Snape! Neville chimed in still looking horrified.

Hermiones eyes went wide as saucers. Harry looked at Quinn with concern. The young mans face looked very unhappy with how his uncle was regarded at Hogwarts. You wouldnt believe what a fantastic chef he is, Harry said into the quiet.

Well that makes sense doesnt it? I mean after all, hes a Potions Master. Cooking uses all the same theories, Hermione shrugged it off. Nevilles eyes had gone wide and Quinn was starting to fume.

If it wasnt for the generosity of my Uncle, my mum and I would have suffered when my father died. He paid for me to attend Meekatharra Academy. Uncle Sev is the nicest uncle I could have ever asked for! Quinn stood up angrily. Harry stood up as well; he took Quinn off a few steps to talk to him.

Quinn please none of us said anything about his ability to be a good Uncle or man. Its just that weve all only seen the one side of the man, yeah? Give us a chance. It took me by surprise to see him at home. You tend to think of a professor as just that and dont look behind their teaching methods. Harry said carefully.

Is he really that mean in school? Quinn looked upset at the idea.

Well, he commands respect like no other professor at school, Harry offered.

I dont like Hermione very much, Quinn grumbled.

She can be hard to take, I know. But shes one of my closest friends, kind of a little sister who mothers me too much, Harry smiled. Please come back. Well say our goodbyes and find your mum, yeah?

Quinn gathered Harry into a hug causing Harry to flush brilliantly. When Quinn pulled back Harrys head was bowed. Youre going to have to get used to me doing that and more, Harry. Quinn said lifting Harrys chin so their eyes met. Harry nodded then pulled Quinn back to the table.

We have to be going, Harry smiled as Quinn wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. Hermione looked stunned as Harry rested back into the embrace. Then she smiled brightly as she saw the happiness on Harrys face. Neville giggled. Harry began to gather up their small bags while Hermione and Neville took turns apologizing to Quinn.

Nora was still in the beauty shop but the stylists took one look at Harry, assumed he was a client and dragged him in while Quinn laughed. Even Nora was laughing as his hair was styled and a healer was brought in to rid him of his glasses. By the time they were done Quinn wanted nothing more then to drag Harry off to a corner and kiss him. Harry looked into a mirror and couldnt believe his eyes. His hair was managed and his green eyes shined out brightly without his glasses. He happily paid the stylists and the trio left together. They went back to the house just in time for dinner, much to Harrys pleasure.

Chapter 6

After dinner Quinn announced they were going for a walk. Harry was surprised by this but didnt make a fuss. It was a beautiful moonlit and starry night. Quinn walked them out to a pergola then stopped suddenly taking Harry into his arms pulling him down to a bench.

Are all your friends going to hate me because of who my uncle is? Quinn looked really upset.

They will need time to separate you from him. You dont see the other side of your uncle at school. Almost everyone lives in fear of him, except those in his own house. But no, they arent going to hate you, Harry assured Quinn.

I was really excited about the chance to go to Hogwarts. Quinn looked away.

If you go and get sorted into Slytherin, youll be treated like a prince, Harry chuckled.

But you arent in Slytherin, Quinn said seriously.

Id like you to go to Hogwarts, Australia is too far away. No matter what house you are in.

If I went to the same school as you would we still, you know?

Id like to think so. Did my friends really bother you this much?

Quinn nodded sadly. They are your friends; eventually they will change your mind about me.

Quinn I dont let them rule my life. When they see Im happy thats what will matter.

Are you happy Harry?

Yes, but

But what?

Harry looked down. Why havent you kissed me yet?

Quinn chuckled. Because I didnt want to rush you.

Blue eyes met green then Harry saw the blue eyes flutter closed before he felt Quinns lips on his. They were warm and heated his whole body. His heart pounded as he pulled Quinn closer to him, deepening the kiss. Harry opened his mouth as Quinns tongue touched his lips. Quinn thought he could never get enough of the taste of Harry. A moan escaped from Harry as he was overcome by the sensation of tongue against tongue.

After a few minutes of intense kissing Quinn kissed Harry lightly on his scar. Now are you happy?

A sigh escaped from Harry and wide grin crossed his face. Yeah. Harry curled into Quinns arms. This is nice.

Quinn turned Harry so he could lean against him. Quinn tucked his head over Harrys shoulder and they looked at the stars. I used to wish Id find someone. Never thought hed tumble out of a fire.

I was afraid to let anyone get close, they have nasty tendency to die.

Wow, are you paranoid! When someones time is up, its up. It doesnt have anything to do with anyone else.

But

No buts. If it isn't true then explain how weird some people bite it, or randomly? What you think youre a grim reaper? Get a grip Harry.

I just dont want you to get hurt.

If you break up with me to protect me Ill

No worries mate. I think Im already addicted to those kisses.

I wish I had not heard that. Came a familiar voice.

Oh hi Uncle, sorry didnt see you there.

That would be because I just arrived. Since Potter seems so fond of eating our pantry bare when I was bored I saw fit to make a dessert.

Harry practically jumped up,Kewl!

Quinn put his arms over his chest. I think you better teach me how to cook Uncle. Apparently the way to his heart is through his stomach.

Can I help it if your Uncle is a gourmet chef? Harry teased helping Quinn up.

Heavens help me, its not enough you see fit to spread germs with my nephew but now I have to give him cooking lessons to keep you and still have the strength to receive compliments from you Potter? Severus groaned and threw his arms up into the air.

Quinn and Harry started to laugh. I wish the rest of the school could see you like this, Sir.

I shudder to think of how disrespectful they would be Potter. Severus strode quickly back to the house and the two hurried to keep pace with him.

It would be easier on me if I go there. I dont want them to hate me, Quinn replied.

Severus didnt say anything but his pace slowed. He pulled out plates and the three-layer torte hed made. Go see if Nora wants any, he said to Quinn who nodded and went to find his mom.

The man sat opposite Harry and sighed. Potter, will they treat him badly at Hogwarts because of my teaching methods?

Harry looked down at his hands it was too weird to see Snape so human. At first, but when they get to know him theyll like him. I think eventually it will give him added respect, kind of like Malfoy used to because of his dad.

I suppose I could tone it down a bit, Snape conceded.

Not too much, and I cant believe I just said that. But being here I understand you a little better. What you do commands respect and fear. Of course, you had to be that way so you wouldnt blow your cover. But now, if you did tone it down any it should be outside the class. Ron is going to kill me for that statement, Harry groaned and Severus chuckled.

There may be hope for you after all Potter. I think youve finally grown up a bit.

Does this mean that Quinn is going to Hogwarts? Harry asked hopefully.

Nora and I are taking it into consideration. I would very much like to see more of my family. However, your relationship is something I had not expected. It may affect his studies. Or it may help him to fit in. Severus shook his head.

Id say Im sorry Sir, but it would be a lie. Harry said firmly.

Mum says shes going to gain weight living here. So shes going swimming instead, Quinn chuckled.

You have a pool? Harry said with surprise.

Tomorrow, I will not have your school schedules thrown off. Snape said firmly.

Quinn rolled his eyes. Yes Uncle.

The conversation might have continued except Harry had begun to moan in delight again as he took a bite of the torte. Severus and Quinn burst into laughter. C-cooking lessons commence tomorrow! Snape managed got out before the pair started to laugh again while Harry helped himself to a second piece. When Harry went to bed that night he dreamed of Quinns kisses and Severus cooking.

Chapter 7

Harry was rather surprised when Severus regarded him with concern the next morning. Hed not even gotten to pull out his chair at the table when he saw the look. Quinn was staring at him nervously. Nora bit her lip.

What?

The Headmaster informed me this morning that the funeral for your relatives is to be held today. Severus said plainly as was his nature.

Harry flopped down into his chair. When?

Early this evening, Severus replied.

Are you sure you are up to this Harry? Nora asked with concern.

Yeah, I-I need to go. Harry felt his spirit break. Once again the loss hit him -the haunting fact that he was alone, completely alone.

Im going with him, Quinn said firmly.

The Headmaster informs me that your late cousins Aunt Margery might make trouble. Therefore I shall go as well. Severus intoned.

Then we will all go. Nora added.

Y-you dont have to do that. Harry said looking down at his hands. He missed the faces of the others at the table. All three looked at him with varying degrees of concern.

Loathe though I am to admit it Potter, your relationship with my nephew has brought you into the family. Youve never had a decent example of one so I will inform you that families stick together for each other. Snape said softly.

Harry nodded. Thanks Sir.

Severus. Harry looked up in surprise, blinking as he took in the softened features of the Potions Master. You may call me Severus outside of school. Harry just stared in shock. Now eat something. Nodding Harry did automatically what he was told and moaned with satisfaction around his omelet.

Quinn worked very hard on it this morning. Severus commented.

Harry smiled and looked at Quinn, You cooked? Its really good!

I was just as surprised as you! Nora laughed.

You really like it Harry? Quinn asked hope alighting his eyes.

Yes, I do. I thought it was your Uncles cooking, um Severus. Harry shook his head as the odd word rolled off his tongue.

Quinn beamed, Severus looked smug and Nora kissed Quinn on the cheek, making him blush. Harry looked at them while thinking how lucky they all were. Did they really consider him part of the family now, just because he was dating Quinn? What happens if they broke up would he still be family? Harry felt sick at the thought. But would Snape say something that he didnt mean?

Harry would you please help me clean up? Harry looked up and realized everyone was done. How long had he been thinking?

Yes, of course, Harry began to clear up the plates. Severus had apparently gone off somewhere with Quinn. Harry felt stupid hed missed it. He barely heard Nora trying to talk to him.

Harry, do you want to talk about it? Nora was asking.

I I was just wondering if Id still be part of the family if Quinn broke up with me?

Do you always look at the worst side of things?

I suppose I do. That way if it turns out better than what I expected its a pleasant surprise.

But all the time you spend worrying. How does that equal out?

I guess not but everything always goes wrong for me. Everyone Ive ever cared too much about dies.

Nora wiped off her hands and sat back down at the table to talk. Harry put the last of the now clean plates away and sat down as well.

My brother tells me you are good friends with the Weasley family. Is this true?

Yeah, they kind of consider me one of their own. Harry admitted.

Do you think they will all die because of that? Nora raised an eyebrow.

They could have. Harry bit his lip.

But they didnt Harry. Whether you and my son stay together or not, you are welcome here. Isnt that how it is at the Weasleys? Nora smiled sadly feeling great pity toward Harrys view of his worth to his friends.

Yes, but thats different Ron and I are friends.

Do you think so little of Quinn to think that he wouldnt be your friend if you stop dating? Nora frowned.

I dont know what to think. Ive never dated anyone seriously, Harry blushed.

Quinn has and he is friends with them. Nora assured him.

Now I know why my ears were burning. You two were talking about me, Quinn said from where he was now standing in the doorway. Mums right Harry, no matter what I want to stay friends.

Im sorry Quinn. I guess Im just scared. Things are going too well. Harry shrugged.

Quinn came over and held his hand. Harry youre going through a lot now youre bound to be confused. Nora smiled and left the room patting Quinn on the back as she passed him. Harry let Quinn lead him into the living room. Quinn put his arms around Harry and leaned back so Harry was curled up on his chest. You dont have to be scared of me Harry. Im not going to hurt you. No matter what happens if you ever need someone to hold you like this I will.

Harry curled up in Quinns arms and fell asleep. Quinn lay there and played with his hair. Severus and Nora were talking when they happened upon the two. Quinn put a finger to his lips.

Hes asleep, Quinn whispered.

I hear in some countries thats a compliment to the chef, Severus smirked.

Ive never met anyone so afraid to let anyone care about him, Nora whispered in return.

Reckless too, Ive been trying to protect him since first year, Severus replied.

He needs you, maybe more than you realize, Nora looked at Quinn seriously.

I like being needed, Quinn smiled. Is his Headmaster going to move him somewhere else?

Severus shook his head. He believes Harry doesnt need any more disruption. I agree.

Nora put an arm around her brother and they walked out. Quinn kept playing with Harrys hair until he too fell asleep. Nora came back out later to check on them. Smiling she reached for her wizarding camera and took a few pictures.

Chapter 8

Harry woke up feeling warm and secure. He looked up into Quinns face. Harry took in Quinns dark lashes, full lips and slight dimple to his chin. Unable to resist he traced the contours of his face with a finger. Mmm, what are you doing? Quinn whispered.

Memorizing your face. You are so handsome Quinn. Harry replied staring into the blue eyes.

Kiss me. Quinn smiled as he asked.

But your uncle and mother might come along any minute, Harry blushed.

So what? Quinn pulled Harry up and then down curling his fingers into the dark hair. Harry smiled as he moved in to kiss Quinn. Moaning with pleasure Quinn pulled Harry deeper into the kiss until their tongues were doing battle again. Trying to get better position Harry wiggled on top of Quinn, but gasped as he felt Quinn becoming hard beneath him. He sat up with a questioning look, yet in so doing he lost his balance. Quinn realizing Harry was about to fall off the couch tried to grab him to prevent it from happening. Harry tried to grab Quinn as Quinn was grabbing for him and they both toppled off the couch, laughing.

I can only assume that I dont want to know, Severus drawled as he and his sister came upon the scene.

Dinner you two, Nora laughed as the two sat up to catch their breath.

Well be there in a minute mum, Quinn called as he helped Harry to his feet. They brushed each other off as they were left alone. Quinn smiled and pulled Harry into his arms one more time for another quick kiss. Harry smiled then they went to eat. Dinner was rather dull as Snape had just received a potions journal by owl and was telling them all about it. On the one hand Harry could hardly wait for dinner to be over. But on the other hand he knew hed have to get ready for the funeral.

Eventually it was time and Harry went upstairs to put on a black silk shirt and matching black linen trousers. He managed to also find a gray tie and gray vest and went downstairs. Quinn was sitting on the couch waiting for him. He took Harrys hand and led him out the back door where Severus was waiting with a black Bentley. Nora was already in the front passenger seat so the two climbed in the back.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to the modest funeral home. No sooner had Harry signed the book then Mrs. Figg came up to hug him. She offered her condolences over and over again. Harry thanked her then went in. Shaking Harry went to the front of the room and sat down to one side. No one else approached him. The vicar conducted the ceremony and Quinn sat with his arm steadfastly around Harrys shoulder. Nora sat on his other side then Snape next to her. When the service ended the trouble began.

Aunt Marge clutching one of her bulldogs under her plump arm spotted Harry. Her eyes almost popped out of her sockets that were red and swollen from crying. Her hand shook as a fat finger pointed to Harry.

YOU! HOW DARE YOU BE ALIVE! ITS YOUR FAULT! I KNOW IT! ITS YOUR FAULT THEYRE DEAD!

No, I tried to warn them when I smelled the smoke! Harry yelled back in defense. Snape, Nora and Quinn recoiled in shock and horror.

YOU DIRTY LITTLE GUTTER RAT! I BET YOU MURDERED THEM! Gasps of horror filled the small assembly.

YOU LIE! Harry yelled and window shattered. Quinn tried to drag Harry off.

YOU FREAK! ITS YOUR FAULT MY BROTHER, MY DUDDYKINS AND PETUNIA ARE DEAD! THEY HADNT LET YOU IN..THEY SHOULD HAVE DROWNED YOU! GIVEN YOU UP!

Another window shattered, YOU FAT INSENSITIVE BITCH THEY WERE ALL I HAD LEFT! Quinn shook Harry and looked him in the eye but gasped when all he saw was black pupils.

HOW DARE YOU! YOU INGRATE! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH YOUR NO-GOOD PARENTS! Aunt Marge continued to rage; several people tried to drag her off the premises. Nora was trying to hold back Snape.

Suddenly everyone in the room froze; a sheen layer of frost covered everything and everyone. In Harrys rage it took him a minute to process this. After a moment Quinn, Nora and Severus began to move. What happened? Nora gasped looking around at the frost covering the statues of people.

Harrys powers. Well come on then! Severus yelled and they quickly left pilling back into the car. Snape zoomed away from the curb. Nora looked with concern to the two in the back seat. Harry was shaking with rage while Quinn was trying to calm him down while in a state of shock himself. Nora got her brother to pull over and she climbed into the back as well. She pulled Harry into her arms and between her and Quinn they made a Harry sandwich. Severus was fuming with rage, if that was indicator of what Harry had to grow up with he and the Headmaster would have a long talk, indeed.

When they got back home Nora and Quinn put Harry to bed thanks to one of Severus sleeping potions. Then Nora, Severus and Quinn sat in shocked silence in the kitchen. Quinn was the first to break it.

Uncle, how did Harry freeze all those people?

Harry has a great deal of power connected to his emotions. I think we were one of the few to witness it. Voldemort got a taste of it on the field when he made Harry mad.

How did he kill the Dark Lord?

I was standing a bit off but Harry was furious. It seemed that all of his rage just exploded. The ground shook, and a hole opened up then orange lava just bubbled out of it. Harry stood his ground but the earth around the Dark Lord just crumbled underneath him. He tried to kill Potter but there was no getting through the protective shield he had up. Then Voldemort was eaten up by one of the holes and just disappeared. Harry just walked away and the ground behind him sealed shut.

My Harry did all that? Quinn gasped.

Your Harry is one of the most powerful wizards who has ever lived. Severus said softly looking seriously into Quinns eyes. Dont make him mad. Quinn gulped.

But isnt part of that rage because of those horrid muggles who raised him? Nora asked.

Yes, I am sure Albus had it all figured out the second he heard the Potters were dead. Severus said shrewdly.

Is he going to be okay Uncle? Quinn asked looking toward the stairs.

Yes, hes made of stronger stuff than most give him credit for, Severus assured him. Quinn nodded and headed upstairs.

Nora looked at her brother. Hes just a boy.

No, Potter was never just a boy.

Chapter 9

***********************************************************************The next morning Quinn slipped into Harrys room and sat on the bed looking at him. Quinn had barely slept, because he was so worried about Harry. He was also admittedly scared, having never heard of seen such powers before. Then hearing Uncle say not to make him mad and that he was dating one of the most powerful wizards ever born? Sleep was elusive to say the least. But as he looked at Harry lying there so contentedly Quinn felt himself calming down greatly. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep right over Harrys feet.

Nora, where is Quinn? Severus asked. I was going to ask him if he wanted another cooking lesson.

Isnt he in his room? Nora looked pale, and then flushed. You dont suppose?

Severus face went pinched. He stormed back up the stairs from the kitchen to the guest room and opened the door prepared for the worst. His face softened as he took in the scene. Harry looked calm and peaceful, sleeping lightly. But Quinn had curled himself up like a pet by Harrys feet. It was obvious that Quinn had come in to check on Harry then fell asleep. Nora came up behind Severus and looked at the scene. They closed the door again.

Nora looked at her brother. Quinn is getting serious about this one. Ive never seen him like this.

Severus crossed his arms over his chest. Are you still so sure Hogwarts is the best idea for him?

All the while he was in Australia he just wanted to see you. He adores you. But Im not sure Im comfortable with this.

Nor I. However, they are both at an age where it has very little to do with us. As loathe as I to admit it; I think they are a fair match. Potter needs someone to protect him and care for him. Quinn needs to feel in control and to care for someone, much as he has done for you over the years.

Do you think Harry will hurt him?

Severus sneered. He has an unerring loyalty to his friends. I suspect he would go to the ends of the earth for Quinn.

Nora nodded. They are cute together. Severus groaned and rolled his eyes. Just then they heard the crack of an apparition and went downstairs.

Severus, Nora how wonderful to see you again, Dumbledore smiled and took both of Noras hands in his own.

How are you Albus? Nora smiled at the old man.

As well as one can expect. How are things here? Are Harry and Quinn getting along? the Headmaster asked curiously.

Severus glowed. He so adored having one up on the old coot. They are dating.

Honestly Severus, dont you ever cushion anything? Nora scolded her brother seeing the Headmaster plop down into a chair with surprise.

My, I never saw that coming, Albus said softly.

I assure you I didnt plan for Potter to be dating my nephew, Severus snapped.

They are rather cute together, Nora chuckled.

Cute, mum? That is so embarrassing! Quinn said from the stairs where he and Harry were descending the steps.

Hello Professor, Harry said looking unhappy. I suppose youve changed your mind about me staying here?

Oh no my boy, just wanted to check on you. Did your power leak out or did you freeze the muggles intentionally? Albus had a twinkle in his eyes.

It just leaked. Harry shrugged.

Albus turned his gaze on the handsome young man next to Harry. Mr. Calhoun I presume?

Yes, Quinn Calhoun. I take it you are Albus Dumbledore? Quinn reached out a hand.

The two shook and Albus glanced quickly into Quinns mind or at least tried. No one reads my mind unless I want them too. Albus eyebrows shot up, this young man was able to block him. Only Harry and Severus had mastered that. The old man looked at Severus who beamed with pride. He had obviously taught Quinn.

Sorry, a force of habit. Quinn nodded but stood by Harry protectively. Ive looked over your school records. May I ask why you want to transfer? Your professors were rather surprised.

As Ive told you Albus with the war over Id like to have my family Severus began but Albus held up a hand.

I would like to hear the reasons from the young man himself. Snape inhaled sharply in annoyance.

Some tea perhaps? Nora asked pushing her brother from the room before he exploded. Albus smiled in both understanding and acceptance of the offer.

I hope our Harry isnt the only reason for your interest in Hogwarts. The Headmaster beamed.

As my uncle was saying we would like to have the family back together. Australia was okay and I will miss my friends but I almost never get to see my uncle. Quinn looked annoyed and even had the same look on his face Severus had just had.

Harry if we may have a minute or two alone please? Albus looked pointedly at Harry. The Gryffindor looked sympathetically at Quinn, and then left for the kitchen. Quinn sat down across from the old man, deciding he didnt care for him very much.

Your uncle has a certain reputation at school. As a result you may face certain prejudices. Besides this to consider, is your relationship with Harry. While some of the school population sees him as a hero, others are resentful of the lives he didnt save. He lives in the public eye. Everything he does, from the shirts he buys, to the books he reads, is reported in either the school paper or one of the local Wizarding Papers. One year he was even stalked by a reporter. As a result his friends are very protective of him while his enemies hatred, especially that of Draco Malfoy are at unprecedented levels. Another thing to consider is while most of the school accepts openly homosexual relationships as it is common among wizarding fold, many students come from muggle families. In the muggle world they are taught that being homosexual is, well, unacceptable. Dumbledore looked awkward. Harry was very sheltered. He knows little of our ways both magical and um, social.

So, Quinn crossed his arms. Whats your point governor?"

My point Mr. Calhoun is are you ready to face that, as well as going to a new school in your last year?

Why do I get the impression this has more to do with you losing control of Harry than with me?

Albus blinked. This boy was more like Severus than he had assumed. He was shrewd and analytical.

I am merely looking out for the best for you.

No, you are looking out for whats the best for you. I will upset the balance of things there. Uncle said you might play power games. He wasnt kidding was he? Quinn leaned forward. I want to be with my family. If needs be my uncle will secure a tutor but Im sure if he talks to the school board they will wonder why you didnt accept my transfer when I am a good student. In regards to Harry, I will protect him. We havent been together long, but I care a great deal about him. Even if we were friends, I will still protect him. If that means facing a few school bullies or reporters, I can take it. Can you? Quinn sat back looking smug.

Snape walked back in with a tea tray with Nora and Harry behind him. He looked at Quinns smug expression and Albus stunned look. Did I ever mention my nephew is a Master Chess player in Australia?

That much is quite obvious. Dumbledore said quietly.

So can Quinn go to Hogwarts? Harry beamed at Quinn as he moved to stand next to the chair in which he was seated.

It is still under consideration, Dumbledore said carefully.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the Headmaster. He had only seen that measured look in the mans eyes when he spoke to either Severus or Lucius Malfoy. Harry looked back at Quinn who winked at him but looked rather smug.

Chapter 10

It had been sometime since Harry had lost his innocent unbridled admiration and faith in the Headmaster. However, Quinn seemed to have neither respect nor admiration for the old man. He wished he could have heard what the two talked about. But he had a nasty sinking feeling it had to do with him. Moreover Harry wondered what would happen if Quinn was sorted in Slytherin.

After tea was served all around the question of why Harry was in Gryffindor was starting to gnaw at Harry. Perhaps he was there for the sole purpose of defeating Voldemort. If that was the case was it now safe to allow his Slytherin side to come out?

Um, Professor? Harry asked after a time. Can a student be resorted into another house?

There was no doubt about it. This question unsettled the old man whose cup shook dangerously in his hands as he tried to set it on the coffee table. H-Harry?

Well, I was just wondering if I was meant to stay in Gryffindor to take care of Riddle then isnt it time I was allowed to cultivate my other side? Harry asked cautiously.

What are you on about? Severus questioned quickly.

Harry has certain Slytherin traits, Dumbledore said quickly before Harry could do more than open his mouth. Harry looked at Quinn who had also noticed hed been cut off from talking. His blue eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

The room grew quiet then Harry asked again, Are students allowed to be re-sorted?

Dumbledore gulped. It has been known to occur once or twice.

Nora and Severus looked at each other. Harry smirked, as he realized they seemed almost parental to him. Who is my legal guardian now? Harry asked looking from the two to Dumbledore.

Technically you are now a ward of the Ministry. Your closest relative may well be Lucius Malfoy or Arthur Weasley. Dumbledore still looked nervous. Harry smiled inside, feeling he enjoyed this ability to put the man off track.

Until my birthday next summer, Harry put in.

Yes, even though you are of age to legally have relations drop-out or even marry. Nora said quietly.

So if I need any forms signed this year I have to go to London to see Mr. Fudge? Harry asked.

I imagine I would be considered your temporary guardian while you are at school, Dumbledore smiled. Harry got such a chill up his back he shivered. Quinn stood up, moved behind him then ran a hand up and down his back. How long Harry wondered would he be a pawn to this man? What other secrets were still being kept hidden from him? After all it seemed one bombshell was dropped on him a year.

Sir, how did the fire start at the Dursleys? Harry asked suddenly as a fear filled him.

I believe it was determined to be electrical, Dumbledore shook his head slightly. But Harry wondered if he was hiding his eyes on purpose. Suddenly Harry wanted nothing more than to bury himself in Quinns arms. Harry shivered again. Quinn did wrap his arms around Harry at this. A swelling of comfort filled Harry even though his mind was filled with unease.

Well, I must get going and forward Quinns application for approval by the other teachers, Dumbledore smiled and said his goodbyes before disapparating.

Harry turned and buried himself in Quinns arms. Quinn led him over to the couch but didnt let go. I have the worst feeling.

He is still using you. The question is why? Severus asked not looking the least bit concerned at Harry and Quinns closeness.

What better way to control someone then be appointed their temporary guardian? Nora mused. I used to admire him so much.

You were a girl then, Severus said simply. Nora nodded. Harry understood. Harry why did you ask about the fire?

I had a feeling. I still do, Harry said in a shaky voice. I felt it when he was here.

Severus sat next to Harry. This is important. Close your eyes and try to understand why you felt that way.

Harry shivered. I dont think I was supposed to survive that fire. Tears fell out of Harrys eyes. Now that Ive said it Im certain of it. The smoke alarms never went off. It the fire was electrical it would have run through all the wires. But the fire was already in the hall when I woke up. Hedwig woke me up, my pet owl.

The first rule of assassination, kill the killer, Quinn whispered. Nora gasped but Severus nodded grimly.

If the Weasleys became your guardian it would be the same as having Dumbledore as your guardian. Conveniently enough, the Malfoy's have basically been eliminated. Lucius is still in prison and Narcissa has become a recluse. Either we spring Lucius under the condition he is your guardian in name only or I apply to be your guardian. Severus looked pensive.

But then I would be like dating my cousin, Quinn looked at his uncle.

In theory but everyone would know you arent blood related, Severus chuckled.

You would do that for me? Harry said quietly.

Dont get sentimental on me Potter, Severus snapped.

But why did you ask about re-sorting? Nora asked.

I was supposed to be in Slytherin. Harry shrugged.

Severus stood and began to pace. So Dumbledore made sure you get put in Gryffindor where he has McGonagall and the Weasley's to keep your hatred of Slytherin alive to groom you to kill Voldemort. That added to your repressed emotions because of your treatment at the hands of those muggles you were moldable to the first role model that came along him. Then when your job is done he makes sure he doesnt have anyone with powers that could surpass him. You would be without a target. Add that to your recent attitude toward him and you have become a threat to him.

Quinn looked at his uncle. Then I come along adding a chance for a different perspective and sense of security for him.

Making you both a threat. Nora said in a concerned voice.

Did you know Lucius wanted to be Minister of Magic? He wanted to make sweeping changes in the school. Lucius fed information to me. But he went to Azkaban anyway because Dumbledore wouldnt vouch for him. Snape snarled.

Figures, Quinn snapped.

I dont feel so good, Harry ran out of the room.

After a minute Quinn ran out after him. It took Quinn awhile to find him. Harry was curled up under the pergola. Quinn sat next to Harry. I cant believe it. Dumbledore killed them. He wanted to kill me. The Weasleys were used to brainwash me? But Ron is one of my best friends, and what about Hermione? Mr. Malfoy was used by Dumbledore then ignored? Does Malfoy know that? Should I try to make friends with him? Can I get justice for his Dad? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW!

Chapter 11

Quinn looked at Harry. Do you trust me? Harry nodded mutely.

Then trust my uncle. Hell figure it out. Quinn said taking Harrys hand.

But how do I know hes not one more person trying to control me? Harry asked.

What does your gut tell you? Quinn asked.

Harry curled his knees up to his chest and leaned his head over his legs. That Draco Malfoy was trying to tell me something from day one. Dumbledore killed my family. He was just creeping me out. I kept getting the weirdest feelings.

I saw you getting cold shivers. Quinn rubbed Harrys back.

Who is this Draco guy? Is he Lucius son? Quinn asked.

Yeah I thought he was a school bully but maybe he was just mad at me for not seeing what was going on. I just dont know anything anymore, Harry sighed. I was wrong about your Uncle. Maybe theres a lot I was wrong about.

Harry tell me about how you wound up in Gryffindor, Quinn asked. Harry started to tell the whole story. Before he knew it he was telling his whole life story. Quinn nodded and commented in all the right places. Eventually, he was talked out.

So what do you think? Harry whispered. Am I an idiot?

No, Harry just a victim. Quinn replied.

Harry laughed bitterly. The great hero is actually a victim.

Not anymore, Quinn remarked.

I feel so stupid. If it wasnt for my owl Id be dead. I wonder Harry mused.

What?

I wonder who I can really trust and how I tell the difference? Harry looked up as Quinn stood up and put out a hand to help him up.

Come on, its probably time to eat and I want to hear what Uncle thinks about this, Quinn smiled as Harry got up and pulled him into a hug. Of course it can wait. Quinn leaned over and kissed Harry, feeling his boyfriend melt against him. Harry moaned this is what he needed after everything that had happened. He opened his mouth as he felt Quinns tongue on his lips. They were standing there kissing when they were interrupted.

Youre gay Potter? a voice asked in disbelief. The two parted and turned. Harry groaned and put his head on Quinns shoulder. Quinn looked at the young man in front of him.

Who are you? Quinn asked.

Harry lifted up his head. Quinn Calhoun meet Draco Malfoy. Malfoy what are you doing here?

Yeah, nice to see you too. Snape thought you might have some questions for me. He failed to tell me you were making out with some guy in the garden. Draco smirked.

Quinn is Snapes nephew, Harry sat back down in defeat. Draco looked around on sat down on the bench where Harry and Quinn first kissed. So does he know about you two?

Yes, he does, Quinn looked between the two school rivals. If you have a problem with it, too bad. Crossing his arms he stared at the blond.

Why should I care? So whats going on Potter? Why did Snape summon me here? Draco raised an eyebrow. Dont I see you enough at school?

Malfoy, I-I think Dumbledore tried to kill me, Harry began.

Draco blinked and then regained his mask of indifference. I guess it was to be expected.

You knew hed try this? Quinn stared in disbelief at Draco.

No, but as I said it was to be expected. After all if he would turn against my father he was bound to turn against boy wonder. Draco sneered.

Malfoy why didnt you tell me? Harry whispered.

Right like you would believe me? Malfoy rolled his eyes.

Yeah, I guess I had that coming, Harry put his head on his knees.

Not like I give a shit or anything Potter but what brought all this on? Malfoy asked quietly.

Harry choked and shook his head. The muggles he lived with are all dead. He has no one left, Quinn said pulling Harry back up and holding him tight.

Draco leaned back on the bench and put a leg up casually then rested his hand on it. So, the Great Harry Potter figured out in his last year of school that he was a pawn all along. Do you remember what I said to you the first year Potter? Youll soon figure out Potter that some wizarding families are better than others. I just never figured you were so slow it would take you seven years to figure it out without my help.

Fuck you Malfoy, Harry said without enthusiasm.

Looks like you dont need me for that, Draco snickered.

Sounds like jealousy to me, Quinn smirked.

Draco laughed. I like you Calhoun. You coming to Hogwarts?

Maybe. The old man doesnt want me there though. Quinn snapped.

Right because youll help Potter see right through him, Draco replied. Probably drive wedge between his watchers, Granger and Weasley.

Harry looked up at Quinn. You said from the off you didnt like Hermione.

If you come to Hogwarts, I hope you wind up in Slytherin Calhoun. Draco smirked in respect of Quinns perceptiveness.

What would you say Draco if I got re-sorted into Slytherin? Harry asked coolly moving to where Quinn just had an arm over his shoulder.

Quinn raised an eyebrow and stared at Harry. Id say Dumbledore would be hard pressed to control you. Why do you care what I think?

Just wondered, Harry shrugged his shoulders. Malfoy raised himself gracefully off the bench to regard the pair.

Why do you want to get re-sorted? Draco stared into Harrys eyes.

To get out of Dumbledores control, and if Quinn goes to Hogwarts Harry said looking into Quinns eyes.

We wouldnt have to be apart, Quinn smiled.

Then youd have Quinn and Snape looking out for you, very good Potter, Draco smirked. But why should I make it easy on you? After all youve been a real bastard all these years. Unless youd be willing to make it worth my while.

Quinn moved protectively in front of Harry. Calm down Quinn I think I know what Malfoy wants and its not that.

Draco smirked, No not that. But my father can be easily freed with just a word from you Potter.

If Severus says its okay, then I will, Harry replied smoothly.

Severus is it? Draco smiled. Okay Potter, lets go talk to him.

Quinn led them back to the house, holding Harrys hand. Draco? Quinn asked.

Yes? Draco looked at the Aussie.

If Harry springs your dad can he get Dumbledore out of Hogwarts? Quinn asked hopefully.

Draco looked at Harry. If he has Potters backing, hes a shoe in.

How do I know he wont try to be the next Dark Lord? Harry asked with sudden concern.

My father may be an arrogant bastard but hes not psychotic. Being Minister of Magic would give him enough political power to make him happy. Draco replied.

Theres one more problem Malfoy, Harry said unhappily.

1168

Chapter 12

Gods Potter, how much shite are you in? Draco looked at Harry with something bordering on concern.

The Headmaster will be my legal guardian when I get back to school unless I have one before I get back. Harry felt ill again.

They entered the house and sat down in the kitchen where Severus and Nora seemed to be waiting for them.

What does your guardian have to do with me? Draco looked suspicious.

If I cant get guardianship of him, your father is the next closest relative through his late Godfather Sirius Black. Either that or Arthur Weasley. Severus said with a sigh.

Draco looked aghast. So either Snape gets you away from Dumbledore or I have to talk to my father about making you my ...mybrother?

Only until next July 31st when he is legally on his own, Snape replied.

There is one other option, Quinn whispered causing all the rest of the rooms occupants to look at him.

Quinn? Nora asked.

If Harry got married, then in the eyes of wizarding law hed be an adult, Quinn looked at Harry whose mouth had dropped open.

The room went silent in shock. Well thats one solution we will leave until last, shall we? Snape said in a strained voice.

Im right though arent I? Quinn replied looking at his uncle who looked at Nora. She sighed and nodded.

What happens if we leave you in Gryffindor, under the Headmaster as guardian? Nora asked.

Draco looked at Harry seriously. Id say youre a dead man Potter.

We need Lucius, Severus sighed folding his arms over his chest. Plotting and scheming are his forte.

I can fire call his solicitor from here, Draco actually smiled making Harry stare in disbelief.

Well Harry, time to make a decision. Will you stay under Dumbledore and the Gryffindors and take your chances or side with the Slytherins and trust me? Snape asked pointedly.

Make the call Draco, Harry said getting up shakily then went upstairs and got sick. Severus went with Draco, while Nora looked with concern at Quinn.

Hes not taking this well is he? she asked.

Can you blame him? He lost what was left of his family, then he finds out everything he trusted at school was wrong and his Headmaster probably tried to kill him. IF that isnt enough his enemy might turn out to be his best friend. What the hell am I supposed to do to keep him together? Quinn yelled then ran up the back stairs from the kitchen to the bedrooms.

Stopping a minute, Quinn heard Harrys sobs. He ran into the guest room to find Harry curled up in a ball on the bed. Quinn wrapped him up in his arms. I-I dont know how Id make it without you Quinn.

But at this point you dont know if you can even trust me I bet. Harry looked away. But Quinn wasnt hurt if he was in Harrys position hed be jumping at shadows by now. Ill let down my defenses and you can search my mind.

I-I dont need to do that. Just tell me honestly Quinn are you dating me because Im famous or because you feel sorry for me? Harry said bitterly.

Im going to chalk that up to what you are going through Harry. But that hurt, I dont mind telling you. The first thing I told you was that I liked YOU. Did I make a big fuss about you being Harry Potter? NO. Quinn looked pissed and Harry wondered if he just messed up the only good thing going in his life.

S-Sorry Quinn, Im just so confused, Harry said then began to cry again.

I know, Quinn replied pulling Harry into his arms. So how do you feel you didnt get sick did you?

No even though I sure feel sick, Harry wiped away his tears. Is Malfoy still here?

Yeah, hes downstairs with uncle making that fire call. You know we probably have a few minutes to be alone, Quinn smiled. Harry blushed and Quinn chuckled pulling Harrys chin up to kissing level. He began to kiss away the tears one by one. Harry began to chuckle. There now feeling any better? Harry nodded.

What no floor show this time? Malfoy drawled from the doorway. Harry groaned and scrambled out of Quinns lap.

If you want one Im sure we can oblige, Quinn smiled.

Quinn, please, Harry took a hand put it on his arm, looked him in the eyes and shook his head. Then he turned to look at Draco. So what did the solicitor say?

May I? Draco pointed to a chair and Quinn nodded. Hell send over a document once he writes it up. All you have to do is sign it Potter, in front of witnesses. My father will be out in no time. Draco frowned. I dont mind telling you he isnt doing well in there.

He looked seriously at Harry. You go through with this Potter we may well wind up friends. Harry nodded also hearing the unspoken threat of if he didnt go through with it.

Quinn must have heard it too because he tightened the grip on Harrys waist. So are you staying the night? Quinn asked.

Ive been invited for dinner. Considering how good your uncle cooks Im not about to turn that down now, am I? Draco smirked. I need to go home to Mother afterwards, she needs to be told. Laughing Draco added,Unless of course, thats an invite. We could always make it a threesome.

Harry had to hold Quinn back again. It was just a joke Calhoun; dont get your knickers in a twist. If I had wanted Potter I would have had him a long time ago. Quinn nodded as Draco rose up and walked over to the chessboard in the corner. Who plays? Harry winked at Quinn.

I play a fair game, Quinn said modestly. But if you want to play, I want to make a side bet.

Draco raised an eyebrow. What exactly would you want to wager Calhoun?

If I win, you never touch Harry, Quinn said coldly.

Draco chuckled, Looks like your boyfriend is the jealous type. Its a wasted bet Calhoun. I wouldnt lay a hand on him anyway. But if I win, you two keep those public displays to a minimum, Draco rubbed his stomach, delicate digestion.

Public? You barged in on us both times! Harry yelled defensively.

Hardly, the door was open and anyone could have walked in on you in the garden, Draco smirked.

Choose your color, Quinn said evenly. Draco chose white and Quinn took black. They had hardly begun when Quinn said, Checkmate. Draco blinked in surprise. Stay away from Harry. Quinn stood up and put an arm around Harrys shoulder.

Draco threw back his head and laughed. Youre okay Calhoun. Beats me what you see in Potter, but I suppose you have your reasons. I tell you what Calhoun Ill not only keep my hands off him, but Ill keep an eye out for anyone that does.

If you two are done with the power games I have some questions Draco, Harry said from where he was still sitting on the bed.

Shoot Potter, Draco draped an arm over the back of the chair he was in.

How come you never became a Death Eater?

My father would never have allowed it. He was forced into serving that mad man. Father was prepared to ship me off to parts unknown and be killed for it then let me face what he faced. Draco sighed. Father isnt that bad when you get by his attitudes.

Harry laughed and shook his head thinking that was a weird statement to come from Draco. Quinn smiled and looked for a moment like he was going to kiss him. Harry lowered his head smiling.

Well, Im getting the impression I should go downstairs and see how things are, Draco winked and closed the door on the way out.

Chapter 13

Bloody time, Quinn whispered sweeping Harry into a passionate kiss. Harry melted wrapping his one hand into Quinns hair while the other tried to bring him closer. Gravity brought the two into a graceful fall onto the mattress. Harry, Quinn whispered as he pulled away to look into Harrys eyes. He took off the glasses and set them aside. Quinn looked into the green eyes and knew he was in trouble. Pushing his feelings back down he kissed Harry again tasting his unique flavor. Harry moaned wrapping a leg around Quinns. The kisses were becoming hot and heavy as a knock came to the door.

Hey you two Severus says dinners almost ready, Noras voice came at the door. The two sat up smiling then got up to go downstairs. Dinner was pleasant enough and both Quinn and Harry learned quite a bit about Draco. Nora managed to fish out that Draco had always wanted a sibling; his mother and father were global travelers and regulars at social events.

Draco rarely saw anyone over the summer because he was alone at the Manor, so he filled his day with flying or horseback riding when he wasnt reading. He liked Slytherin but didnt consider Crabbe and Goyle his good friends, more like bodyguards his father had for him since Crabbe and Goyle, Sr. had protected Malfoy, Sr. in school. Evidently being too pretty as young men was a problem for both of them.

Severus and Lucius had been very good friends in Hogwarts. It seemed to have carried them through their Death Eater days. Then Severus convinced Lucius to feed him inside information when the blond was taken as the Dark Lords right hand man. Draco wanted to go into politics like his father. But he seemed to have a natural gift for healing from years of helping patch up his father or Severus after particularly bad meetings with Voldemort.

Harry was surprised how a simple discussion over a meal seemed to have erased years of hatred. Now that he understood Draco a bit better, he seemed to be the exact product of such an upbringing one would expect. Quinn seemed to have calmed down too Harry noticed. After dinner, Draco said his thanks then swept through the fire to talk to his mother. Absolutely exhausted Harry went to bed straight after dinner, leaving the family sometime to talk, which he suspected they needed.

Harry was flying around the yard trying to think the next afternoon when Hedwig appeared with a letter for Quinn. So when Harry saw her he followed her down to where Quinn was reading in the backyard, landing deftly next to his boyfriend.

HEDWIG! Harry screamed with joy, practically squeezing the stuffing out of the owl who hooted at him then nipped at his hand.

Its the letter from Hogwarts, Quinn said looking pale.

It must be good or else Hagrid wouldnt have sent Hedwig to here. He must know about us. Go on then, Harry nodded toward it.

I-I cant, Quinn said nervously.

Merlins beard boy, Severus seemed to have swooped down from nowhere as his hand reached in between them, grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. Hmm, you have many things that you have to get before you report to Hogwarts for your final year, Severus smirked at Quinn who jumped up and hugged his uncle. Then still bouncing hugged Harry then ran in screaming, MUM! MUM!

Harry, Draco fire called me to tell me things are moving along with Lucius. He may be out as soon as tonight or tomorrow morning. You will be very unpopular in Gryffindor when news gets out. I think you better go through with your plans on resorting. Severus said with a sigh.

Can I find out where Quinn gets put first? Harry asked hopefully.

I fail to see what good it will do you. He may well wind up in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Well, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

But you were in Slytherin.

But I am not his father. Noras husband was a rather soft, kind man who was loyal to a fault. He seems to exhibit signs of each house except Ravenclaw. You need to get out of Gryffindor. If you are in Slytherin you will have the Malfoys on your side as well as the Slytherins. Quinn has my protection no matter where he lands. However, I think it best you get sorted before term begins. After all, you will need a change of uniform. Harry nodded.

Sir, I mean Severus in regards to my guardianship? Harry asked.

I think it best that Lucius become your guardian. After all, he will consider it a means to pay you back. He is not the type of man who wishes to be in debt to anyone for favors. It would also be less awkward with your relationship with Quinn. I think you should stay here, but it will remain up to Lucius. Harry nodded but as soon as Severus left he walked numbly to the pergola to sit down.

Despite growing relations between he and Draco he was still uncertain about having Lucius Malfoy as a guardian. The man hated him but he had been betrayed by Dumbledore too. Would they manage to cease hostilities as easily as he and Draco had? But it was for less than a year. 

Lucius Malfoy was not a man to be trifled with - that was certain. What was Narcissa like? Harry had only seen her in passing. He crossed his fingers that he wouldnt have to deal with either. Harry went in to celebrate with Quinn; at least he wouldnt lose his boyfriend too. He shrugged over the things of which he had no control over and ran in with a smile on, Hedwig flying in behind him.

Quinn was bouncing off the ceiling he was so happy. Harry felt a bit guilty that hed been so wrapped up in himself that hed ignored Quinns concerns. Of course hed been worried about getting shipped back to Australia. This must be like a dream come true for him to be able to have his family together, Harry thought belatedly. Severus cracked open a bottle of wine and they all had some to celebrate. When Quinn bounced over to kiss Harry on the lips in front of both his mum and uncle, they were sent off to bed.

Early the next morning, Quinn and Harry went to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies. Harry had received his letter that morning. The couple was looking forward to a day together on their own. When they finished shopping they sent it on ahead home. They had permission to go into Muggle London for a movie. It was their first official date but Harry had asked on the premise it was still part of the celebration for Quinn. While they were out the news broke, in the early evening special edition of the Daily Prophet.

Chapter 14

So they were unaware of events as they returned home laughing and talking about the movie. As they entered they were immediately aware of a change in the atmosphere. Quinn and Harry stood in the doorway holding hands as Severus turned to regard them. We have guests, Severus cocked his head to the left and the pair followed their gaze. Harry tightened his grip on Quinns hand.

Mr. Potter we meet again, Lucius said in a silky if slightly gravelly voice. He looked thinner and perhaps aged a bit, but it was he. By his side, smiling happily was Draco. Clutching his arm, looking as if she might never let go was Narcissa Malfoy. The woman was now painfully thin, and a goodly portion of her hair had gone white.

Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, Harry said in what he hoped was a steady voice. Quinn looked at the blond trio.

Mr. Calhoun, is there a reason you are holding my wards hand? Lucius asked smirking.

They are involved Lucius, Severus said smoothly.

I see, Lucius said smoothly. As much as you will now be connected to my family, albeit a short duration I request that you not bear any children in that time? Harrys mouth dropped and Draco snickered. Narcissa laughed and let go of Lucius.

Dont mind him Mr. Potter. I cant thank you enough for returning my husband to us, she came forward and gave him an awkward hug.

Yes, Potter I dare say you have a friend in Slytherin now, Draco smiled.

I dare say there will be more than one, Lucius smirked putting a hand on Dracos shoulder.

Harry you have an appointment tomorrow morning to be re-sorted. Minerva will do the deed. Undoubtedly she will want to try to dissuade you from this course of action, Severus said succinctly.

Re-sorting Mr. Potter? Is it too much to hope you will be sorted into Slytherin? Lucius asked hopefully.

That was the house he was originally supposed to go into, Nora answered for him going to Harrys side and putting an arm around him.

Excellent, Mr. Potter I hope you do not expect any sort of stipend for your time as a Malfoy, Lucius stared at Harry.

No sir. Harry rolled his eyes. I have money of my own thank you.

It wasnt an offer my dear, when Lucius wants to give you something he simply does, Narcissa looked at Harry as if this was the most obvious thing on earth.

You will wear this, Lucius tossed a ring at Harry with the Malfoy family crest on it. Use it to seal all letters and documents and as proof of your guardian.

Thank you sir, Harry said staring at it then handing it to Quinn to look at.

Lucius nodded regally. You have done me a great service. I of course, am also doing you one in return. Severus tells me that you will help support me to become Minister of Magic. Is this true? Lucius looked surprised.

Yes Sir. I have no love of Mr. Fudge. There would be several bills I would be interested in presenting, of course. Harry replied ignoring the shocked faces of Quinn and Severus.

How very Slytherin of you I wonder if staying here is the best course of action. Taking in due consideration recent events you may be placing these people in danger. The Manor is very well warded. You would be welcome to stay there. As would your, beau, Lucius nodded toward Quinn.

Thank you sir, I will keep that in mind, Lucius raised an eyebrow at the polite yet tactful refusal. It did not upset him however since he wished to have time with his family. I respect the fact that you will need time to spend with your real family. The blond was startled by the young mans perceptiveness. Harry smirked at how easy it was to tip-toe through the blonds mind. Severus glared at Harry, evidently realizing what he had done. Quinn coughed to cover a chuckle.

If you change your mind Potter, the ring has a drop of blood in it to get you past the wards along with whoever is with you, Draco said casually as if everyone had someone elses blood with them. Then Draco looked awkward for a moment. I may need to get out for a bit tomorrow, Draco looked at his parents who were clearly looking at each other lustfully.

You may stay tonight if you wish Draco, or visit at anytime, Severus jumped in quickly. Draco looked very relieved. He looked at his father who nodded as he kissed Narcissas hand. Draco looked green and stepped away as Nora smiled knowingly.

That would be just great, do you mind Father? No, right then see you both, um later, Draco backed off as the two disapparated without so much as a backward glance.

The blond shivered, I forgot how much I hate that! Everyone laughed. Severus showed him to another guest room down the hall from Harry and Quinn.

Harry took Quinn and dragged him out to the back yard. Harry?

Its a muggle custom that after a successful date, Harry began but Quinn got the idea and wrapped his arms around Harrys neck pulling him in for a kiss. This time there were no interruptions.

The next morning was beyond weird for Harry when he was bounced awake by Draco and the call of, Time for breakfast little brother!

When Harry sat up it was to find Draco in hysterics over his waking him in such a manner. It gave Harry an instant headache. He tried to cover his head with his sheet only to have Draco rip it off still laughing. Harry got up clad only in boxers and soon the two were facing off wands at the ready.

Hey whats all the noise? Quinn asked from the doorway rubbing his eyes. But when he saw Harry standing there almost naked he nearly drooled. Bloody hell.

Is your boyfriend going to protect you now? Draco asked amused at Harrys blush when he saw Quinn eyeing him as much as he was eyeing Quinn who was only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms. Hey Potter pay attention, Draco laughed waving a hand in front of Harrys face. Great so with Calhoun going to Hogwarts Ill have to go around half-naked to be noticed by you now?

Harry turned back to Draco, Did you say something?

If I had known this years ago I could have just ripped off my shirt to win a game of Quidditch! Draco groused but Harrys attention had wandered back to his boyfriend's bare chest.

Chapter 15

I dont think so Malfoy, Quinn nearly growled.

Just a joke Calhoun, get over yourself, Draco rolled his eyes then smirked evilly. You know as big brother, dont I have to chaperone you? This got Harrys attention, his head whipped around and he glared at the blond.

Get out, Harry growled in return.

Grouchy little brother, Draco raised an eyebrow while holding back a smile. He walked out the door past Quinn.

Morning, Quinn said walking into the room to Harry.

Hey, Harry replied. Sorry about Malfoy. I dont know whats gotten into him.

He might have a point, Quinn said as his hand began to lightly dance down Harrys chest then back up to his shoulders.

P-Point? Harry closed his eyes lost in the sensation.

Mmm, you might need a chaperone. Green eyes snapped up to meet blue ones before both eyes closed as their lips met in a kiss. Hands started to roam over the naked expanse of skin while the kiss deepened.

Breakfast! came Noras voice from downstairs.

Damn, Quinn panted while leaning his head against that of his green eyed boyfriend. Later, he kissed Harry once more teasing his bottom lip then with a groan turned to go. He stopped in the doorway once more, looked Harry up and down then winked before he closed the door.

Harry flopped backwards on the bed, grinning like an idiot. He closed his eyes remembering blue eyes, then hands caressing his body and the kiss that made his blood boil. Yes, he whispered then jumped up to get cleaned up for breakfast.

When Harry got downstairs, Draco looked at him with a pout. Severus looked irritated. Nora looked sympathetically toward Draco who then went out back, the screen door bouncing off the doorframe behind him. Quinn came down next looking in confusion at the trio.

Is something wrong? the Aussie asked.

SIT, Severus said sharply and both young men quickly did.

There a law against a kiss in the morning? Quinn cut to the chase while Harry was astonished that hed said anything at all.

That is not the issue here. Potter you fail to understand Dracos feelings in this matter, Severus snapped again.

Feelings? What matter? Harry wondered if he was going to get the first ever summer detention, out of school.

Draco has never had a sibling. He regards this guardianship as a chance; to not only change your relationship from one of rivals, but to experience what it is like to have a sibling. Mr. Malfoy understands your relationship with Quinn but resents it as well since it takes away from the very short time he, in his eyes at least, will have a brother.

Youre joking, Harry tried to laugh but the sharp black eyes glaring back at him told him otherwise.

So that whole protective big brother bit earlier was for real? Quinn looked at Harry whose eyes had gone wide. Harry shook his head, took off his glasses then began to massage his temples.

Yes, it was. He is still confused as to why you turned down going to the Manor, Snape sighed. Harry just talk to him, would you?

Nodding Harry got up and went out the back door. He found Draco in the garden beheading flowers then tearing them apart. For a moment Harry wondered what on earth to say to the blond. He stared at his feet; it would have been nice to have a sibling all those years instead of having Dudley. How would he like it if Draco was throwing being a Potter back in his face?

So, um what did you want to do today Draco? Harry began.

Arent you going to be too busy trying to suck face with your boyfriend for anything else? Another rose bud was torn to shreds.

Well it would be nice if he could hang out with us, Harry ventured. The blond looked back at Harry suspiciously. The Gryffindor shrugged.

A slow smile crept onto Dracos face. Follow me, Draco took a skip before bolting into a full run out to the garage. Harry was hard pressed to keep up. Then the blond skidded to a halt pointing at the ATVs, What is that? It looks like fun.

Panting, putting his head between his knees he gasped, All Terrain Vehicles, you ride them.

Clucking his tongue the Slytherin walked over to the Gryffindor. Youre in pretty bad shape.

Not used to running since, Harry was about to mention Dudleys weight gain the remembered his cousin was dead, Anymore.

I run every morning when Im not doing laps. Father prefers to do laps. Do you swim? Draco asked.

Yeah, Harry straightened up.

After lunch why dont we go back to the Manor for a swim? Draco beamed and then pointed back to the machines. These first, they look wicked. Maybe Father will buy us some.

Us? Harry replied.

Father buys me anything I want. So why wouldnt he do it with you? Draco shrugged.

Harry was about to point out the most obvious reason that he wasnt Lucius son when Hedwig flew out to him with a scroll in her beak.

Whats your owl's name? Draco asked.

Hedwig, Harry replied holding out an arm for her, taking the scroll. The blond put out his arm and shrugging Harry nudged her onto Draco. Hedwig nudged Draco for some petting and the blond beamed with pleasure. Harry opened up the scroll.

_Dear Harry,_

_Have you lost your mind? Helping to release Lucius Malfoy? Hes a death eater! Did that Quinn put you up to this? Or was it Professor Snape? Ron is in a rage. Please write me back Harry. Tell me why you did this, maybe I can help? I know the counter curse to most mind-altering spells. Are you being held against your will? OH Harry, do write me back._

_Hermione_

The Gryffindor sank to the ground, while throwing the scroll. Draco raised an eyebrow then walked over to the scroll to read it. Hedwig hopped to his shoulder.

Quinn arrived and shoved some toast into Harrys hand. Whats wrong? he asked but Harry just shook his head. Draco handed Quinn the letter. I told you I didnt like that Sheila!

Chapter 16

You dont like Granger? Draco beamed. Theres hope for you yet Calhoun.

What do I say? Harry moaned. Quinn put an arm around his shoulders.

Look no matter what you say she will arrive at her own conclusions. So why bother? Now, Calhoun tell me can we ride those? Draco was pointing back at the ATVs.

Quinn smiled then jumped up to get the keys. Harry was surprised to see a pale hand reaching down toward him. Come on. Forget Granger, lets have some fun! Looking up he saw the bright eagerness behind those silver eyes. Wiping off his hands on his pants he let himself be helped up. With a bounce Draco took off running to sit on top of one of the ATVs. Quinn explained it all to Draco and then they each took off on one apiece. They had lots of fun but Quinn missed Harry not riding with him.

After lunch Draco wanted them to all go to the Manor to swim. But Harry had to go to Hogwarts first. Snape went with Harry, taking the floo straight to the Headmasters office.

Ah, still wish to be re-sorted Mr. Potter? Harry looked at the old man thinking of what he had done to him.

You better believe it, the soon to be ex-Gryffindor fairly growled.

Snape smirked and put the hat on Harrys head. It took two seconds for it to scream out SLYTHERIN! Harry smirked and took off the hat, which bowed before Snape put it back on the shelf. The headmaster sighed looking much older. I will inform the other Professors and Minerva. Harry and Snape nodded then left quickly. As they exited the fire at Snapes house they regarded each other for a moment before two men nodded to each other. Snape smiled a genuine smile and patted Harry on the back.

Harry found Quinn talking to his mother out in the kitchen.

Well how did it go? Nora asked.

It was brief and to the point. Im in Slytherin. Harry sighed. SO do you want to go swimming Quinn?

When Quinn reluctantly agreed Draco appearing out of nowhere eagerly took them and showed off the Manor on the way to the pool.

By the end of the day, Quinn felt like he wasnt good enough for Harry. He feared an endless myriad of days at Hogwarts watching the two formal rivals becoming joined at the hip.

Draco was in turn watching Harry look longingly at Quinn, wondering if the straight life hed picked was that good.

Lucius stood at the doorway watching the trouble beginning to brew. He wondered if Severus had noticed it too. The older Malfoy had always wanted more children. He never once considered that taking guardianship of the Potter boy would make Draco consider him a brother. But Lucius heard the term fall from his sons lips more than once. Draco had never been one to share even when playmates came over. It appeared with the limited time that Potter would be under Malfoy care, the Gryffindor was one more thing Draco had no intention of sharing.

He also noticed with growing concern how each time Harry had managed to find a second in Quinns arms Draco had some new trick he just had to show off right then. It was clear Draco was jealous of Quinns relationship with Harry. Lucius wasnt certain if Draco was gay or not. Certainly he was pretty for a boy, indeed if not for Lucius own Viking appearance in Hogwarts he would have been described the same, especially with a nickname like Luci. Bothered by this train of thought he turned his attention back to Harry.

Indeed Harry was striking in appearance. His mop of hair simply begged to have fingers run through it. The green eyes, which were hidden behind hideous glasses, were the kind only found in magical families. His build was not unlike Dracos, strong and wiry from years of Quidditch. With his added fame and fortune, he would be a catch for any wizard. But his eyes looked only to that of the young Australian.

Then Lucius eyes caught the deep blue eyes of Quinn Calhoun. Those eyes spoke volumes of his feelings for Harry. It was obvious to Lucius that the young man was falling deeply in love with the ex-Gryffindor if he wasnt already. He was loyal and deeply devoted. Dracos constant need for attention was causing visible tension in the young mans features.

He rubbed his chin wondering how to approach the situation. Who should he talk to Draco or Harry? A pair of arms encircled his waist disrupting his train of thought. He turned to see Narcissa smiling up at him. With one last look back he relegated the matter to the back of his mind, and returned to re-establishing conjugal relations with his wife.

Severus sat watching the trio while they ate dinner at his table. Something was going on between the young men but he was at a loss as to what was going wrong. He was quite pleased that Harry was acting kindly toward Draco. But Quinn seemed to quiet, withdrawn and upset. Draco was in turn smug as if hed won some sort of battle.

Nora had tried several times to engage Quinn in conversation to either be cut off by Draco or to have her son seemingly tune her out. Harry while apparently happy by his new found friendship with Draco looked sad around the eyes. Nora looked desperately at Severus as if trying to convey something perfectly obvious to him. However, years of watching teen angst had turned his stomach sour to watch it in his own home. Nora decided to take matters in her own hands.

Draco would you be a dear and help me pick potion ingredients? she smiled at the blond who beamed, nodded and left to help.

Harry turned immediately to Quinn hope written all over his face. Want to go for a walk?

Shouldnt you wait for your brother first? Quinn snapped. Snape raised an eyebrow, was Quinn jealous?

I dont want to go for a WALK with him, Harry pleaded trying to pull Quinn up from his seat only to have Quinn snatch his hand away.

Im tired, goodnight, Quinn said then stormed out. Harry sat down staring into his hands, biting his lip.

Snape was out of his element. This was Noras forte. He had not had children for a reason. This was on the list, #132 - if memory served. He crossed his arms. Well, I warned you not to break my nephews heart and you seem to have done it in record time, Mr. Potter.

Chapter 17

Harrys mouth dropped then he shot up and threw down his napkin. If I wasnt doing what you told me to by playing brother to Draco this never would have happened! Then he ran out the back door crying, the screen door bouncing off the doorframe behind him.

Nora walked back in with Draco in tow, his arms full of potions ingredients. She looked with concern at Severus who was rubbing his temples grumbling about teenagers. Draco bit his lip. He thought back to the discussion he just had with Nora.

Draco if you want Harry to think of you as his brother, you need to show him that you want him to be happy. This new relationship of yours doesnt have to end with his next birthday. It can go on for years, but if you drive a wedge between him and Quinn hell never forgive you.

He looked up at Nora who looked down at him sadly. Quinns probably up in his room. Severus nodded then pointed once toward the ceiling and then again toward the back door. Grumbling about a headache potion he left for his lab. Draco was about to run out to talk to Harry when Nora grabbed him by the arm then pointed upstairs. When he left she walked over to the back door closing her eyes as she heard the wracked sobs of Harrys breaking heart, Hurry Draco.

Open the sodding door Quinn! Draco yelled standing out in the hallway.

Go away you bloody Brit! Quinn yelled throwing a trainer at the door, followed by a barrage of books.

Fine just listen. I wouldnt be much a pseudo-brother if didnt want him to be happy. Silence greeted his words so the blond plunged on. Im going to the Manor but not before you come out and I make things right between you two bloody gits.

The door flew open and Quinn stood there looking livid in only his jean shorts. Perfect he likes you half naked, Draco grabbed Quinn and dragged him forcibly downstairs past a relieved looking Nora who was holding the back door open. The Aussies face fell as he heard Harry crying and shoved Draco aside running quickly in his bare feet to the pergola. Nora and Draco smiled at each other and closed the door.

Quinn? green eyes looked up through self-loathing tears into guilt-ridden blue ones. No words were spoken as Quinn swept Harry into his arms and kissed him deeply. Harry moaned and melted into his Aussie boyfriend. Quinn took Harry by the hand and led him to a more private area and kissed him again. A desperate need overtook them both. Harry soon found his shirt had been tossed to the ground. Hands tried to map each other while pulling each other ever closer, and then reached under waistbands.

Soon they were both undoing each others zippers and buttons for easier access while arching into each others grasp. All pretence at desperate kisses was forgotten as they began to stroke each other. With shaking legs they let gravity take over tumbling to the ground. They lowered their pants slightly so they could rub their erections together as kissing resumed. Pants and silent gasps filled the warm summer air as the two young man ground desperately for release.

Harry, Quinn moaned filling his boyfriends palm with his seed.

Oh gods, Harry gasped before he filled Quinns hand with his cum.

Shaking, holding each other the two young men cooled off while catching their breath. They cleaned up and then began to laugh then kiss more rolling in the grass. Eventually they got up and sat on a bench while Harry put his shirt back on.

Im sorry I got so jealous, Quinn whispered, picking pieces of grass out of Harrys hair.

I never meant to let Draco get between us. Your uncle told me that he saw me as a brother. It was neat to have a sibling of sorts, really just to be friends for a change. But I missed you.

We were together all day, Quinn continued trying to pick off grass, trying not to look up.

Not like we are now. He covered the Aussies hands to still them. I only like you this way.

But hes loaded, known you for years and blond with. Quinn began.

Hes not Quinn Calhoun. Harry said before shutting his boyfriend up with a kiss. Then he pulled away with a smile. He pulled the shark tooth necklace off Quinn and put his class ring on the strip of leather then put it back over his neck. Get the picture? Smiling happily, Quinn took off his school ring and put it on the necklace where Harrys pentacle glinted in the moonlight. They hugged then kissed some more.

No more tears? Quinn asked seriously.

I hope not, Harry replied nestling into his neck. How did you know I was out here?

Oh, your big brother practically boxed my ears. Something about he wouldnt be much of a brother if he didnt want to see you happy.

Draco Malfoy said that?

Actually I suspect my mum got to the little blighter.

Laughing Harry curled in tighter. So what do we do about the little blighter?

Stuff him full of vegemite the next time he starts to brag?

Considering how he is in school he wasnt bad today, Harry shrugged.

Why was his father watching us?

What? Harry shivered unconsciously.

He was watching us until his wife chased him off. His Sheila looks like something always smells bad, Quinn said honestly. Harry fell into gales of laughter in his arms. Aces I got you to smile and laugh.

More than that, Harry whispered into the Aussies ear.

You taste good. The Aussie moaned curling his neck giving his boyfriend more access.

Tell me I didnt just hear that, Nora stood with her hands on her hips looking at the two rumpled teens.

Hear what mum? We didnt root! Quinn smiled so brightly Harry felt his heart melt. Hey, look what Harry gave me, aces, eh? he took out his necklace showing it to his mum. Blushing Harry pulled out his pentacle where her sons ring dangled.

Lovely, now bed you two, glad you squared off. I can always tell when you are tired Quinton you slip into that horrible back of beyond accent. Nora scolded. Harry sighed, and then got up. They let Nora take the lead.

I think its sexy as bloody hell, Harry whispered.

Dont worry love shes not berko, Quinn grinned cheekily as his boyfriend wondered what that meant. But its the dinky dee about when Im bushwhacked, time for zeds.

Blinking Harry decided Quinn was the cutest when he was sleepy, making no sense and heaviest on his Aussie accent. The two headed upstairs yawning and Harry was surprised when Quinn kissed him goodnight right in front of Nora. She seemed very happy about it all then continued walking Quinn down the hall.

Chapter 18

Tap Tap

Tap Tap

Go way Harry mumbled tossing his pillow over his head and trying to return to hi memories of last night with Quinn.

Tap Tap

Tap Tap

Blindly Harry padded to the window so the owls could fly in then tossed himself on the bed looking for his glasses. The owls sat impatiently on the back of a chair waiting on the former Gryffindor. Eventually Harry took the two letters, and then sat back down on the bed. Hooting unhappily for not getting a treat, Pig whom Harry recognized belatedly, took off. Looking at the other letter first he noticed the crest matched that of the Malfoy crest on his ring. He opened this one first.

_Morning Potter_

_Father will be at the Ministry all day trying to further his cause. Mother has left to attend social functions. If you and Quinn want to come over wed have the run of the place. However, if you two lovebirds want to be left alone so be it. Just dont make me watch. That was a joke Potter, laugh. Well, send your reply with Lucifer._

_ Draco_

Harry looked up at Lucifer who was a very intimidating owl. They named you well. The bird ruffled its feathers and turned its back. Rolling his eyes Harry began to open the second letter when his door opened and familiar blue eyes peeked around the corner.

Gday love, Quinn said before he tossed himself on the bed lounging back contentedly.

Morning, I have another letter. Draco sent one, handing the letter over he finished opening the one pig brought.

_Harry_

_What the ruddy hell is going on? Hermione tells me youre staying with SNAPE? I am so sorry cause its obviously made you MENTAL! You released Lucius Malfoy! I dont believe you! The man tried to KILL YOU! Then Dad says hes now your legal guardian? You might as well be a Malfoy! Better living here? Dad would have taken you in, why didnt you ask?_

_If thats not enough she tells me youve got some bloke youre dating? Some Australian? Thats insane! Youre not gay! Harry what is going on? It seems I never knew you at all. Get rid of the guy, put Lucius back where he belongs and we will talk. In the meantime or if you dont well, were through!_

_Ron_

Tossing the letter aside, Harry got up swallowing back the bile rising to his throat.

Are you okay? Quinn got up quickly walking over to put his arms around Harrys waist. Turning in his arms the new Slytherin nodded yes, then no and fought back tears. I know Dracos letter didnt rile you this much. Dragging Harry over to the bed he scanned the second one. The Aussie bit his lip, on the one hand he really would have liked a day with just the two of them. But Draco knew more about this Ron fellow and could possibly help. Why dont you get ready, all right? Ill write back to Draco tell him well be over, yeah?

Harry nodded but didnt want to let go. Thank you for always being there, came the whisper from his chest. Tilting his head he gave Harry a light kiss.

My pleasure mate, now go on with you, blue eyes met with green eyes each noticing a bit more there then yesterday. Ducking his head Harry grabbed some clothes and ran into the shower.

Quinn ran for paper and a quill.

_Draco,_

_Harry just got a letter from that Ron bloke. Hes pretty upset. We need to get his mind off of it today. So we will be over before too long. Sorry if I was a bit of a git yesterday, got a bit jealous. We need to find you someone. Is there anyone at school you like? Talk to you when we get there if I can. I really want to take this bloke down a peg. Um, thanks for helping out last night mate, youre okay._

_Quinn _

He gave the letter to the fierce looking owl. It nodded its regal head and took off. Then he ran downstairs to find Severus. His uncle looked up curiously.

Uncle before Harry gets downstairs; can you tell me about Ron?

Whats happened now? Severus scowled and poured himself a cup of coffee as Quinn showed him the letter. Dark coal eyes fixed on blue sapphire ones.

To start let me tell you he is less mature than my first years. He is jealous of everyone, and considers Harry to be his. Thank goodness they never became as you two are now. The Weasel, as Draco likes to refer to him is violent. In true Gryffindor nature he acts first and thinks later, if at all. His intellect rivals that of the orange in the fruit bowl. Is that enough?

Nodding Snapes nephew sat back to think on this information. His uncle smiled at his Slytherin qualities. He was growing increasingly curious as to where the sorting hat would put the young man. Quinn was very loyal almost like a Hufflepuff, but was a thinker. When provoked he was prone to strike out like a Slytherin with cold, calculated words but he was very loving in his relationship with the Gryffindor. Snape scanned his nephew to gauge his possible actions in regards to Mr. Weasley.

Can I take him? Snape smirked and nodded. Wicked.

Hearing footsteps Quinn cleared his throat.

Dracos invited us over for the day, if thats alright? Smiling now Snape nodded and returned to dishing out breakfast.

Nora sat down about the same time Harry did. She turned to her brother. These two are getting right serious on us.

What are you going on about? Severus asked without any real interest as he put some marmalade on some toast.

Theyre going steady or whatever its called these days, she gushed.

Going out shopping for curtains next? Snape chortled.

UNC! Quinn yelled turning bright red.

Nora winked at Harry.

Dont know I think youd look beautiful in a long white gown Quinn.

He certainly doesnt have the knees for shorter, Severus agreed. Perhaps Potter should wear the dress?

Who leads the dance at the wedding? Nora countered.

Lucius would have to give the bride away, Snape almost fell off his chair laughing.

Harry was snickering but stopped when he saw Quinn was getting upset. With understanding Harry squeezed Quinns hand under the table.

Matching tuxedos would be nice, Harry said softly looking at Quinn.

Smiling the Aussie looked up at his boyfriend, Black and white?

At night with floating candles.

And red roses.

Severus and Nora looked at each other in a panic. We were just joking, Nora said quickly.

OH right we knew that, Harry replied but squeezed Quinns hand under the table again.

Quinn smiled so brilliantly at him Harry forgot to breathe. He had to fight the urge to lean over and kiss his boyfriend. Would Quinn even consider marrying him? A picture of Quinn in a tuxedo came into his mind, as a smile covered his face.

So I hear Dracos invited you two over? Snape asked hoping to change the subject.

Now that is a good idea, unless you want to stick around and help me clean up a bit? Nora asked slyly.

The two jumped up, put their empty plates on the counter and ran for the fire. Snape chuckled at his sister.

Ever the Slytherin, he toasted with his coffee.

Remind me never to talk marriage around those two again. Nora looked at Severus who nodded and wondered if it would come to that.

He shook his head, but couldnt help a bit of laughter escaping at the thought of Lucius giving away Harry in a wedding dress.

Chapter 19

Theyd been swimming for over an hour when Harry got out getting a rest. Draco soon followed and sat next to him on a nearby chaise. Quinn was doing laps. Harry was indulging in a bit of Quinn watching. The water cascaded over his back, as his strong arms cut through the water like butter.

Potter youre drooling, Draco chuckled.

Huh? What did you say something? Harry asked in confusion.

Look you want him that bad theres about a 100 bedrooms in this house, pick one and do it. Draco said flatly.

Harry could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. I never said that!

Draco smiled and pointed to the rather obvious erection in his swim trunks. Im just hazarding a guess that isnt for me.

Grabbing a towel Harry thrust it in his laps. Stop it Malfoy.

Youre a virgin. I should have guessed. We could make it a threesome. Ill show you the ropes, big brother duty and all that. Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry stammered his mouth on the floor. Just then Quinn got out and grabbed the towel out of Harrys lap. Harry looked up in surprise seeing only a perfectly flat stomach and strong chest with the water dripping down over it. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to follow those drops with his tongue.

So what are you talking about? Quinn asked smiling and melting Harrys heart in the process.

Over 100, Draco whispered then dove back into the pool.

Harry? Whats going on? Quinn sat next to Harry. Then smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Any resolve that Harry had that they shouldnt do this yet melted away.

He, um, mentioned that there are over 100 bedrooms here if we, um, you know. Harry knew he was bright red now. Quinn put a hand under his chin and lifted his face so they looked eye to eye.

Harry this is a big step. What brought this on?

I was watching you swim and Draco saw and

Okay. Its nice to know you feel that way Harry but I dont want to rush you just because Draco thinks its the next thing to do. After all its our relationship not his.

Harry looked down. Evidently Quinn didnt want him that way. Hurt filled him. It was plain to see on his face.

Hey Harry none of that. Dont you dare start thinking I dont want to have sex with you! But call me old-fashioned, sex is just sex. I want to make love to you Harry. But we both have to love each other first. What we have now is great dont get me wrong. Its just not love yet. But if you wanted to do something all you had to do was ask. Quinn smiled and leaned over to kiss Harry again.

Get a room! Draco yelled from the pool.

Okay, but just to get away from big brother! Quinn called back then held out a hand for Harry to take. The two walked out of the pool room and into the first bedroom they saw. Harry turned and kissed Quinn letting their tongues battle for control. Calm down Harry, youre shaking, Quinn kissed Harry on the cheek then began to lick and suck a path down his neck.

Quinn, Harry gasped holding his boyfriend tighter as he began to lick down his chest paying close attention to each nipple. The Gryffindor arched his back holding Quinns head to his chest and feeling his erection strain, screaming its desire.

Smooth hands were running down Harrys stomach, slipping under his trunk waistband slipping them down. The Aussie reached up to kiss Harry again reveling in his naked body against his own. Quinn squeezed Harrys ass while moaning with desire. You are so beautiful Harry. I want to taste you so much.

Sinking to his knees Quinn licked over the tip of Harrys cock tasting the pre-cum. So good, the Aussie said then rolled his tongue around the head. The Gryffindor gasped at the sensations. Blue eyes met green as Quinn lowered even more holding the cock reverently pulling it aside to suck at the sacs found there.

Aaahhh, Harry gasped before his boyfriend began to kiss along his shaft then lick it and nibble at it. Please Quinn, was the last coherent thing Harry said before Quinn sucked Harrys head into his mouth, tight then released the pressure vacuum slightly to suck in a longer length. Next he eased up the pressure to suck in more even tighter. He then began to suck the ex-Gryffindors cock in and out of his mouth in a steady rhythm while caressing his sacs.

MMMMMM Quinn hummed as he felt Harry approach the edge. Harrys entire body went rigid then he grunted as he shook with release shooting his load down Quinns throat. Carefully the blue-eyed man sucked him dry, tenderly and gingerly. Then he stood holding the shaking Slytherin in his arms. You taste wonderful Harry.

Quinn, can I try it on you?

Dont feel you have to Harry.

Ive wanted to taste you, lick you and kiss you all over since I saw you swimming. Harry sealed those words with a kiss, tasting himself in his boyfriends mouth and was amazed at the intimacy of it. He began to repeat in mirror image to Quinn what was done to him as his boyfriend caressed his hair. The Aussie kept up a steady stream of whispered compliments, assurances and encouragements.

Hearing the voice kept Harry calm as he felt increasingly nervous. When his tongue licked at his boyfriends leaking cum he let the taste sit in his mouth as he kissed Quinns length. It was warm, salty and creamy in texture. It was an odd mixture, but it warmed his heart too just knowing it was a part of Quinn. Thinking of his boyfriends pleasure he tried to do what he had loved being done.

It must have worked because Quinn managed to gasp out a warning,Im gonnaugggghhhhh. Harry felt the hot liquid splash into his mouth. He tried not to gag and squeezed Quinns cock, which seemed to slow the flowluckily. Squeezing his eyes tightly he thought of Quinn and swallowed it down. Gasping he pulled away then went back to lick it clean. He was shaking almost as much as when he himself had cum. Kissing his way back up he held Quinn tightly as they both recovered. After a bit they pulled their trunks back up and sat down together.

You okay mate?

Yeah, just a bit shook. Is it always thatintense?

I think it depends on who you are with. Come here, Quinn pulled Harry into his arms. See now why I wanted to go slow? Harrys green eyes sparkled and he nodded.

You asked to go slow so we could experience it all individually right?

Partly You do know that just because were gay doesnt mean that we have to penetrate each other right? I have heard of guys that just dont care for it.

I still want to try it, with you.

I just. Hell I dont know how to say this mate. Quinn sighed.

You want more than a physical relationship. Harry said wisely.

Chapter 20

Blue eyes twinkled with happiness. Exactly, I really think we have a chance.

"Which is why the talk about marriage meant so much this morning. Quinn nodded. I enjoyed that - thinking of a future, with you. Harry leaned over to kiss Quinn pouring all of his feelings for the blue-eyed young man into the kiss. The couple then snuggled and kissed for a few more minutes.

Then they got up and returned to the pool. Draco smiled then said, Feeling better guys?

They blushed, nodded and dove in. After a bit they broke for lunch, each starving. Quinn managed to corner Draco for a bit after lunch.

So what can you tell me about this Ron bloke?

The Weasel? Hes dirt poor, stupid, ugly and has a nasty temper and the muscles to back it up. Keep your guard up around him.

So why are he and Harry friends?

Ron got to him first. Of course if I had known who he was in Madam Malkins robe shop that day I saw him, things would have been different. But Potter was shy. It was all I could do to get him to say more than, Hmm. I never realized it was because he knew nothing of our world. Anyway the Weasel, somehow befriended him on the train while I was still searching for him. I tried to change his mind at the school but he had been infected with the Weasels attitude that everyone in Slytherin is a Dark Wizard.

Did Harry have a relationship with him?

Draco turned green and pale. Oh gods thats just sick! NO way.

Hey Draco? came a call as a figure entered the room.

Blaise! I didnt think youd make it. Draco smiled at the Slytherin. Harry gulped coming over from the lunch table to stand by Quinn nervously. Hed never had any run-ins with the Slytherin but wasnt sure how this would go.

Quinn Calhoun, Blaise Zabini. Blaise is in Slytherin house and weve been friends for years. Blaise, Quinn is Severus nephew from Australia!

Sev has a nephew?

Gday Blaise nice to meet you, Quinn stood and held out a hand. The Slytherin blatantly checked him out but then stopped at the necklace with the ring on it. Blaise took in the ring on Harrys neck and quickly put two and two together.

Calhoun. So you roped Potter, eh? I wondered who would. You going to go to Hogwarts?

Yea, Quinn smiled at Harry and put an arm possessively around his waist.

No worries Calhoun, Blaise smiled and pulled Draco into his arms. Harrys mouth dropped open. You know Draco loves suprises. Guess he didnt tell you two?

Does Lucius know? Harry asked still stunned.

He looks the other way. As long as I produce an heir and be discrete that is what is important.

Oh by the way, no one in Slytherin knows either. Draco said coolly with a look that he must have learned from Lucius, which clearly said this stays between us. Blaise raised an eyebrow at the comment. Potter is in our house now.

Blaises mouth dropped open.

Do you think Quinn and I should stay secret too? Harry asked with concern.

The three Slytherins looked at each other. No. Quinn will need you, just as Draco will be there for you. Im not Dracos one and only though.

Doesnt that bother you? Quinn asked pulling Harry closer.

No, we have great three ways. Draco smiled. Its Michael Corner.

The Ravenclaw? Harry asked in surprise that Draco would date anyone outside the house.

Yes, you can join in if you want, Blaise winked at Quinn and Harry pulled him closer.

We are exclusive, Harry said firmly.

Pity, Blaise smirked then turned to kiss Draco.

Quinn pulled Harry toward the pool out of hearing range.

Why is Draco doing this to himself? Theres never a winner in a three person relationship. Quinn asked with genuine concern.

Maybe he is doing it so he cant get over involved with one? Harry guessed.

You should talk to him Harry. Quinn urged.

If it comes up. I dont want to cause problems. Harry shrugged.

He thinks of you as a brother. Maybe this is a call for help. And I got to tell you I think I like that Sheila Granger more than this bloke. What is this Corner like?

I dont think much of him at all. Honestly I had always pictured Draco with one person - a real beauty. Im surprised to even find out hes gay. Then with the comments he made I started to think he was bisexual. Im at a total loss.

Quinn looked with concern at the two Slytherins who were still kissing. Thanks for saying we are exclusive that meant a lot to me.

You mean a lot to me Quinn. I dont want anyone else. Harry snuggled into Quinns arms.

Harry, Quinn nuzzled into the dark hair of his boyfriend hugging him back happily. Mmm, now this is what Im talking about. Harry could feel himself blushing in Quinns arms. So did you want to leave now or did you want to try to talk to your brother?

The ex-Gryffindor peeked over Quinn shoulder to see Blaise diving into the pool. I guess Ill try to talk to him first. Quinn kissed Harry on the forehead then watched as he headed over to talk to Draco. He looked at the pool and decided to dive in and do a few more laps.

Harry sat down next to Draco. Well that was a surprise.

I didnt think hed be coming. I suppose I should have warned you. Draco chuckled.

Draco theres something I just dont get. Harry looked nervously toward Quinn for encouragement. But he was busy doing laps and seemed to be doing his best to pull away from Blaise.

Whats that? Draco turned to look at him.

Why are you selling yourself short, to be shared like this? I mean three-ways never work out eventually someone gets hurt. I just dont want

Dont want to see me hurt? Boy, a year ago I never thought Id hear that from you.

A year ago I never thought Id miss the Dursleys. The two stared out over the pool at the race that seemed to be going on.

Touche. So how goes it with Down Under boy? Did you two?

No, uh, Quinn wants to wait until its more than just sex. He wants to work on our relationship first. Harry could feel himself blushing.

Dracos eyebrows went straight up into his eyebrows. Then he bit his lip and looked down. Thats all anyone wants from me. Youre lucky Potter.

Hey remember Im a Malfoy now, even for a bit. And as your little brother Im asking that you at least think about what you are doing to yourself. You deserve the best really. After all you are a Malfoy! Harry gave his best Lucius imitation and Draco fell over laughing.

While Draco recovered Quinn looked desperately at Harry in a way that said, can we go now? Harry smiled and nodded. Hey, were going to head home. Maybe we can get together at Quinn for some bike riding? Walking now with some concern over to the side of the pool, Harry held out a towel for his boyfriend. Quinn dried off quickly and looked really irritated. As soon as the Aussie was dry they thanked Draco waved to Blaise and were out of the Manor so fast it almost made Harrys head spin.

1262

Chapter 21

Quinn looked seriously at Harry as they arrived at Snapes home. He crossed his arms over his chest. Are you good friends with that Blaise bloke?

Um, no I barely know him. Why? The Aussie seemed to calm down a bit at these words.

Im sorry, he pulled Harry into his arms as if asking for forgiveness. That Blaise was saying how now that you were out, hed bed you next. Youd make a nice notch in his bedpost. Every time I made a turn hed insinuate something. The water wasnt cold enough to keep my temper down. I just tried to swim faster and faster to get away from him. I dont like the idea of you being in the same house as him. Please tell me you talked to Draco!

Yeah I did. I think I got through to him too. Wow. I had no idea Blaise was like that but he is a Harry was about to say **Slytherin** but realized that was his old self talking since he was one now too, Hes a bit of a stranger to me really.

Promise me youll stay away from Blaise? Quinn pleaded blue eyes locking on green.

Harry was startled by how much Quinn was bothered by Blaise but readily agreed and snuggled into the Aussies arms again. Quinn tilted Harrys head up and captured his lips in a kiss. It started out soft, tender and full of emotion. But with a groan it deepened and Harry wrapped his arms around the blue eyed mans neck to pull him closer. Quinn drew the former Gryffindor closer to him and wondered if it could always be this good between them. The talk of marriage that morning had really had his mind thinking about the future with Harry in it. The more he thought of it the more he liked it. Perhaps he could talk Harry into getting place together after graduation. His thoughts were brought back to reality when his boyfriend sucked on his tongue reminding him of what they had done earlier.

Alright, you cant tell me you didnt get a chance to do that at Dracos? Noras voice teased them out of their moment. Harry flushed and pulled away. Quinn sighed then noticed the heavy load of clothes his mother carried. He quickly walked over to grab them. Ah, thanks. Theres so much to do here. When was the last time my brother did a spring clean?

Harry snickered at the very thought of Snape bustling around washing down walls like Aunt Petunia did. Then he looked at the floor. Shed never be doing that again. He looked up in the air willing the tears not to come. Crickey look at those cobwebs! Nora looked where Harry was looking then sent a broom flying through the air at him. Im glad you boys are back I need some help around here.

Yes, mum, Quinn answered and looked at Harry hoping hed understand.

Sure, Im used to doing chores. Its been kind of weird not doing anything. Id feel better earning my keep. Nora beamed.

Did you hear that Quinn? Oh, I knew I liked you Harry my lad, Nora gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and pat on the shoulder as he worked to knock down cobwebs.

MUM! I do so help! Quinn whined.

Oh he helps but it usually costs me making his favorite mint chip chocolate cookies, Nora smiled.

Oh did you? Quinn perked up and Harry chuckled.

Help first Quinn. They need to cool down anyway. I didnt expect you back so soon. Did everything go alright?

Quinn expression clouded over while he folded clothes. Meet ONE of Dracos boyfriends.

One? What do you mean one? Snape entered dragging out a bucket from the kitchen area, the contents of which he tossed out the front door.

Draco is dating Blaise Zabini and Michael Corner. Harry shook his head while looking for any other cobwebs to banish but doesnt want the rest of the house to know.

Nora took the broom from Harry and thrust a duster into his hand. Why would a young fellow that good looking need to date two men at once? Hes going to get hurt for sure.

I cant say I care for his choices either, Snape looked unhappy too as he walked back to the kitchen. Makes sense hes not telling the house.

Thats what Quinn said. So I had a talk with him. I dont know if it sank in, Harry shrugged as he made his rounds dusting the surfaces. He decided he liked cleaning house as a team much better.

It better! That Blaise was making cracks about getting his turn with Harry. Crickey Mum I wanted to bash his head in, so I kept swimming faster to get away from him.

Oh so thats why you two are home early, Nora nodded and looked around the room smiling. I think were done.

Nora these cookies you insisted on making are taking up room on my counter! Snape bellowed from the kitchen. I wanted to get a head start on dinner.

Quinn smiled and ran from the room. WHAM!

Harry and Nora looked at each other then ran to see what happened.

Quinn lay on the floor groaning. Would you warn a bloke when you wax Uncle?

I would expect you to have the intelligence to realize when you saw me empty the bucket that I had finished the floor, Snape shook his head while Harry helped a moaning Quinn up.

You alright Quinn? Nora asked when Quinn was upright again only to slide on the floor himself into his boyfriends arms.

Well I am now Mum, the blue eyed young man beamed at his boyfriend.

Snape rolled his eyes thrust the cookies at Nora and shoved the lovebirds out.

Can we take these upstairs? I need to start in on my school work, Harry sighed.

An excellent suggestion, Snape kept pushing. The two young men laughed and ran upstairs after nicking the entire tray of cookies.

The two spent the rest of the time until dinner hitting the books. Quinn was able to help Harry with a Potions essay, while Harry was able to help Quinn with DADA work. The Aussie wanted to hand in work along with the others so he wouldnt feel awkward their first day. It also would give him a chance to see where the other students were compared to him. Harry was beginning to wonder if Quinn would wind up in Ravenclaw, he was so eager. Up until an hour into their work Quinn was ready to stop. Then with a smile he realized Quinn would not be in Ravenclaw. As if reading his mind Quinn started to ask Harry more about the houses, the Sorting and what friends Harry had in each house.

What happens if Im sorted into a different house than Slytherin? Quinn asked nervously.

Then Ill be dating someone in a different house. Harry smiled. No matter what well still be dating.

But if Im not in Slytherin how can I keep you from Blaise?

I will stay away from him. Draco will be there too. Besides Im technically a ward of the Malfoys he wouldnt want to cross them. Dont you trust me?

It got very silent for a moment then Quinn said, Its not like that Harry. Blaise is bigger than you. I dont like him, or trust him any further than I could throw a boomerang.

Harry looked down at his hands and willed away his nerves. I-I like you a lot Quinn. I really think we have something, well, special. Im not going to risk doing anything with anyone. I only want to date you. Thats why I said the exclusive bit to Blaise.

Im sorry. I guess I just needed to hear that. Quinn was looking away.

I understand Quinn really. Its a new school for you. Then you dont know my relationship with anyone. But I can tell you I only dated for stuff like school dances when I was backed into a corner. There was one girl I kissed and well that took me off girls. You have no worries mate.

You sounded like me for a moment there, Quinn smiled pulling the green-eyed man into a hug.

Crickey mate, no worries! Harry teased.

Quinn nipped at his lip and soon they were lost in another smoldering kiss. But they were interrupted by the call for dinner. It had been a long day for both of them so it wasnt a surprise to either when they went straight off for bed afterwards.

Chapter 22

Harry wake up, Nora whispered pushing open the curtains in the room to let the sun in.

What? Is everything alright? Is Quinn okay? Harry sat bolt upright in the bed at this thought.

You have a visitor downstairs. Nora smiled. I must say its wonderful to see him again. She stopped in her fussing over the curtains and smiled dreamily. Hmm, I had the worst crush on him in school. Mrs. Calhoun shook her head as if to clear it. Crickey, but that was a long time ago. Oh, it made Severus so mad. He was such a protective brother.

Harry watched in mild amusement as Nora seemed to float around the room fussing, but not really focusing on anything.

Um, excuse me but I need to get dressed. Harry interrupted. She blinked in surprise that he was even there.

Oh look at me. Im so sorry Harry love. Ill be waiting downstairs with your guest. She hurried out of the room a little too fast.

Never even told me who it was, but has she got it bad, Harry mused aloud as he quickly dressed then headed downstairs but changed his mind last minute and turned for Quinns room.

The new Slytherin sneaked down the hall and entered his boyfriends room closing the door behind him gently. He leaned over and watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Harry leaned over and kissed Quinn tenderly awake. Blue eyes opened to look into green.

Good morning Quinn, Harry whispered, running a hand down the Aussies face. How did you sleep?

Okay, Quinn yawned. Then pulled Harry into a hug. I liked waking up like that. A bloke could get used to it.

Youre gorgeous in the morning, do you know that? Harry snuggled in.

This coming from my own personal Adonis means quite a bit. You better watch it Ill be getting a right swelled head I will, thats the dinky dee.

Harry chuckled. Come on handsome, time to get up we have a visitor. Whoever it is came to see me. But your mum has got it bad for the bloke. Said she had a crush on him in school.

Quinns mouth dropped open. Yellow eyes is here? He jumped out of bed then raced around getting clothes. Ive been wanting to meet this bloke for years. Mums been mad over him ever since I could remember. Me dad said it was a good thing he couldnt have her. Some law or something, Quinn grabbed Harry by the hand then they ran downstairs together.

Harry was laughing being dragged behind by his eager boyfriend. When Quinn skidded to a halt at the entrance to the kitchen Harry crashed right into him so that the Aussie had to catch him. So as Harry and Quinn turned as one they were in each others arms.

Well, that was a grand entrance if ever I saw one, Nora laughed.

MOONY! Harry yelled and barreled out of Quinns arms to land in the werewolfs.

Oh Harry, I came as soon as I could. I am so terribly sorry to hear the news. How are you holding up my dear boy? Harry nodded from deep within the mans arms and didnt want to let go. Finally, here was someone the last connection to the past he had. How could he have forgotten about Moony? Something inside Harry broke and he fought back tears. Now, my lad arent you going to introduce me to your friend here?

Harrys head shot up and he bounded over to Quinn. Remus Lupin this is Quinn Calhoun, my boyfriend who is also Noras son and Severus nephew. Quinn, Remus is one of my parents best friends and mine. He was even my professor at school for a time.

Nice to meet you, Mr. Lupin my mother talks about you all the time! And you really do have yellow eyes dont you? That is too cool. Quinn beamed.

Good to meet you too, Mr. Calhoun. Yes, your mother and I have known each other a great many years. It is wonderful to see her again, Remus shook his hand and smiled at Nora. Harry thought if a person could melt from a smile she just did. Luckily she was sitting down. Harry knew that look; Nora was in love with Moony. He looked from person to person then to Quinn. Oh yes, no doubt about it, he was seeing it too. From the looks of things Moony seemed rather smitten as well. This was interesting.

Ahem, mum, breakfast? Quinn asked breaking the eye lock between the two old classmates.

Nora smacked herself in the head and served up breakfast. Moony sat down to have some tea with Nora and they began to catch up with each others lives. Harry and Quinn sat listening and watching. Then Severus came into the room.

Oh God, just when I thought it might be a good day. What do you want Lupin? More potion I presume?

Good morning Severus. I am good for this month as you are well aware. It was a pleasant shock to find your sister home after all these years. Harry was surprised to hear the anger in Remus voice. It was clear he had expected to be notified if she were in town. I came to see Harry, of course. Its good of you to have him here.

Yes, it is. Quinn and he seem rather attached at the hip. He could stay at his guardians house of course. Severus drawled folding his arms over his chest.

Guardian Harry? Remus looked at Harry curiously.

Mr. Malfoy is my legal guardian until I turn 18. Harry said quietly.

LUCIUS MALFOY IS YOUR GUARDIAN? Remus yelled in shock. Harry was startled in all his years of knowing the quiet man he never yelled.

Moony, Dumbledore tried to kill me thats why the Dursleys are dead. If not for Hedwig Id be dead too. Harry said even more quietly and Quinn moved his chair closer putting an arm around him.

But why would he do that? Remus gasped.

Always kill the assassin. Snape said evenly.

Remus listen to me and judge for yourself. He knew what I went through at the Dursleys each year and he kept sending me back. The hat was going to put me into Slytherin and I said no and it put me in Gryffindor. I said no because Id already met Ron on the train who made me totally anti-Slytherin before Draco tried to befriend me when I met him for the second time. Each year he taught me just enough to allow me to beat Voldemort, find the right clues and get away from all the teachers. Then I finally do away with the great git. Lucius who was feeding information to Snape for Dumbledore is allowed to go to Azkaban when he took the greatest risk of all. My house catches fire and he says it was electrical. Muggle electricity runs through the walls. This fire was coming up from ground level and was fully engulfed. The house was covered with smoke alarms and not a one went off. It was set. He meant to get rid of me the only one he could no longer control and who might grow beyond his own powers. Harry sat back and looked at Remus who to his credit seemed to be processing it all. Did I mention that if I had not helped Lucius get his freedom and he become my guardian my guardian would have been either Dumbledore or the Weasleys?

If what you say is true Harry you are in a great deal of danger at school. You are far too vulnerable during Quidditch matches! Remus looked very concerned.

Snape smirked. Harry has been resorted into Slytherin. Hell be safer there and he wont be playing Quidditch. That is unless we can remove him from office.

But what house will Quinn be in? Will Draco look out for you Harry? Remus was still very concerned.

Believe it or not he seems to consider Harry a brother of sorts, Nora added.

Remus laughed, What?

Yes, it took me awhile to convince him that I could still be his little brother even after this is done. We get along great now. I think he is pretty happy to be back from Canada and have his family together. Harry added.

Speaking of Draco, Quinn went to open up the window for Dracos eagle owl, which swooped in and landed next to Harry.

Even by owl, trust a Malfoy to never miss a cue, Severus laughed. What does he want?

Harry laughed. He wants to know if we are going to be coming over today or if he is expected here. Draco even signed it as, Your big brother. Oh, and father wants to know if I am going to the station with them or not.

Lucius is correct. You should go with the Malfoys as a sign to others in the shift of power. Quinn youd do well to go with them. Severus stated firmly.

If Lucius doesnt object I think Id like to go as well. Perhaps ride up on the train again. Remus replied.

I think that would give our hand away, dont you? Severus asked wisely.

Yes, I suppose you have a point. Remus acknowledged grudgingly.

Why dont you have Draco over here? You have yet to use the pool here. I think his parents need more time alone dont you? Nora suggested.

Then I can meet your big brother Harry. That feels very strange to say, Remus chuckled. Harry nodded and wrote a quick response and gave it to Lucifer. The owl nodded then flew out the window.

Chapter 23

Arent you eating, Harry? Quinn asked, squeezing Harrys thigh for emphasis. Lets finish up and get ready for your brother. Blue eyes looked meaningfully into green.

Yeah, Harry smiled back then tucked in to breakfast.

Severus noted with satisfaction that the young man didnt moan over his sisters cooking the way they did over his own cooking.

Remus just watched in amazement to see Harry so happy and actually eating heartily for a change. Could it be? Was Harry in love with Severus nephew? He watched the two young men smile as they wolfed down their food before tearing upstairs.

They seem rather serious about each other, Remus said in shock after the two left the kitchen.

Quinn is very protective of Harry, Nora chuckled.

It looks as though Potters not a child anymore. Hes finally his own man, Lupin, not James Junior. Severus snorted then swept from the room.

Remus gulped, trying to deal with the truth just spoken to him. Hed been lost in time as far as Harry was concerned. With a smile, he turned to speak to Nora.

Harry was just tossing a pair of trunks on when Quinn came into his room, quickly closing the door behind him.

Crickey, its hard to get a minute alone with you, Quinn brought Harry into his arms. Harry felt his heartbeat quicken as he ran his hands over the strong bare arms of the Aussie. Looking into the bright blue eyes of his boyfriend, he was barely aware that Quinn had moved even closer. Harry was sighing, totally lost in those eyes. With a smile, Quinn kissed Harry while running one hand up his back, another over the trunks he had on.

Slipping to his knees, Quinn pulled down the trunks and sucked Harrys cock into his mouth without preamble. Oh yes, Harry whispered on a gasp of air. Quinn moaned with approval at how good his boyfriend tasted as he began to piston the cock in and out of his mouth. Meanwhile, Harry was doing his hardest not to scream in pleasure. He looked down to see those sapphire eyes looking up at him before he felt his balls tighten and the subsequent orgasm rip from his body. White lights exploded behind his eyelids as Quinn milked him dry then licked him clean.

Merlin, youre good at that, Harry gasped after a few minutes. Quinn smiled smugly, his blue eyes sparking with amusement at Harrys sated condition. Pulling Harry to his feet, Quinn held him close then kissed him. With a grin, Harry dropped to his knees to return the favor. Quinn buried his hands in Harrys hair as he was licked, sucked and fondled. Finally, he bit his lip to keep from yelling as he climaxed. Still shaking, Quinn pulled Harry up then rested in his arms.

Crickey, youre a fast learner, and thats the dinky-dee! Quinn gasped. Harry chuckled, knowing the signs of Quinn being exhausted. They cuddled on the bed for a bit until they were both fully recovered then grabbed towels and dashed out of the house. Quinn took him down past the garage where the ATVs were kept to an enclosed in-ground pool.

Harry sat and watched from the side as Quinn swam back and forth with long, powerful strokes, getting some laps in before Draco arrived. Realizing he was getting hard again, he swam out to Quinn and took him in his arms.

Happy to see me, mate? Quinn teased.

Do you have any idea how good you look when you swim? Harry asked then pulled him over to kiss. Quinn happily let Harry take the lead this time since he was a bit winded from his laps. Harry stroked his back as they treaded water and kissed.

Touch me, Harry, Quinn whispered into the ex-Gryffindors ear as they moved to the side of the pool. Smiling into the kiss, Harry slipped his hand below Quinns waistband. Taking a firm hold of the stiff cock he found there, he began to stroke Quinn. They moved into the shallow side and Quinn reached down to stroke Harrys erection. Soon all pretense of kissing melted away as they stared hungrily into each others eyes before they erupted and shook with their orgasms.

Too tired to swim or even stand, they both climbed out of the pool. They spread out their towels together, cuddling before falling asleep. After a brief nap they both felt better and simply sunned themselves.

Nora and Remus came down and sat by them on some chairs, unnoticed. Harry and Quinn were kissing and talking amongst themselves. They were far too occupied with each other to notice the new arrivals.

Ive never seen Harry look so happy, Remus smiled.

Quinns right happy too. Hes always needed someone who needed him more, Nora replied.

Im rather surprised they didnt consider getting married rather than bringing Lucius Malfoy into this mess, Remus wondered aloud.

Do you really think thats such a good idea? Theyre bloody young! Nora gasped.

If Dumbledore manages to keep control at Hogwarts and the Ministry then it might be the only thing to save him. After all, Lucius was imprisoned once, whats to stop Dumbledore from putting him back there again?

Well, Quinn did mention it. I dont think Severus would be too happy.

Perhaps you should discuss it with him then, as an emergency plan of sorts, Remus noted.

Nora sighed, looking at Quinn and Harry. She had hoped the idea of marriage had been quietly swept under the rug. How much harder would Hogwarts be if Quinn were married to the famous Harry Potter? Could they keep it secret if they quietly bonded them both in the few days that remained before they boarded the train?

She smiled as she felt Remus hand cover her own. Now, now, I didnt mean to make you worry. I apologize Nora. Either way, I think its time we made our presence known, dont you?

Remus chuckled loudly, breaking the passionate kissing session that was going on between Harry and Quinn.

MUM! Quinn quickly sat up, putting a towel in his lap to hide his erection.

MOONY! Harry jumped as well, grabbing another towel to put in his lap.

Clearing her throat, Nora said coolly, Weve been here waiting to see how long it would take you two lovebirds to notice us.

Quinns blue eyes went as wide as saucers and Harry blushed, looking down with embarrassment.

I suggest you refrain from letting your Uncle see you two kissing like that, Remus chuckled, looking at Quinn seriously.

Like what? Severus came around the corner and raised an eyebrow, more so at the proximity of Nora and Remus than the boys.

Been waiting long? Draco asked, coming to stand beside Snape. He was already in swim trunks and trainers, with a towel slung over his shoulder. Seeing the towels in the laps of his swimming companions, he smirked.

Draco! Come on! Harry jumped up, grabbed Dracos arm and hauled him over to another deck chair.

Happy to see me? Draco smirked.

Good timing, Quinn whispered from the other side.

Not for them, apparently, Draco inclined his head toward Remus and Snape, who looked ready to have a wizards battle. They had walked off to the side and were having a heated argument.

Quinn walked over to his mother, who was hugging herself tightly. Mum? Whats going on with them?

Nora looked at Quinn with tears in her eyes then began to cry before running for the house.

MUM! Quinn took off running after her.

See what youve done now, Severus! Remus yelled and ran the best he could after the pair toward the house.

Severus shuddered and, with a loud crack, disapparated from the scene. Draco shook his head. What a sticky situation, I dont envy any of them.

Huh? Whats bloody going on Draco? Harry asked in confusion.

Come on Harry, surely you can see that Remus is in love with Nora? Draco replied, watching Remus struggle toward the house.

So? Nora is in love with him too, I think, Harry replied folding his arms across his chest, wondering if he should head up to the house too.

Harry! Draco grabbed his arm before he headed back to the house. Sit! He pushed Harry back on to a chair. Dont you get it? Remus is a werewolf. Severus will never allow the two of them to even date. Marriage with a werewolf is strictly forbidden and they mate for life as well. What would happen if Severus let them date and Remus wolfs out during a date and bites Nora?

Um, I guess I never thought about it, Harry bit his lip.

I guess? Harry, if that would happen Quinn would lose his only remaining parent! The Ministry of Magic would take him away from Nora. Draco looked with concern at Harry, willing him to understand. When the green eyes finally filled with understanding Draco pulled him toward the pool.

Theres nothing you can do for any of them. Quinn will come back to let Lupin and Nora talk. Youll see. As a Slytherin, you need to learn to think of your actions and consequences. If you become involved, Lupin will be embarrassed that you know. Nora will be ashamed. Quinn will turn to you when he needs you. Its time to act a bit more like a Malfoy, learn some patience and distance. Its rather handy to be able to look at a situation from all sides, Harry.

Harry nodded and sat by the pool edge glumly. Draco shook his head. Harry, when Quinn comes back and sees you like that, hell feel guilty. Why dont you go back to swimming? If he sees you here with me then he wont feel badly for running off. Besides, if he wanted you to follow him, well, then Im your excuse for not going. If he sees you staring at the house hell be embarrassed to tell you the whole sordid story. Right?

Why are you helping me sort this out, Draco? Harry asked curiously.

What are big brothers for? Now come on, lets go swimming and Ill regale you with tales of your fellow housemates, Draco smirked and pushed Harry into the water.

Chapter 24

Sure enough, as Draco had predicted, Quinn soon returned from the house. Harry only glanced in his direction, not wanting to upset him further. Quinn was looking very confused and his frown had creased his forehead.

Draco and Harry made their way over to Quinn. Harry pushed himself out of the pool to sit next to Quinn. After a bit Quinn said only, Draco, Im going to have a long talk with your father when he becomes Minister of Magic, because this bloody stinks. He dove into the pool and said nothing more about it.

They swam and horsed around until dark. Harry told Draco that both he and Quinn had permission to ride in with the Malfoys if that was okay with his dad. Snape invited Draco to dinner, but he declined saying he would no doubt see them the next day. Quinn went in to see if his mum had calmed down and to give the two some time to talk.

So Draco, how are Blaise and Michael? Harry began. He really didnt want to have this talk with him, but Quinn thought he should follow up on it.

Well, I discussed it with father and he was horrified. He actually agrees with you and Quinnsays I deserve better. But it was a lot of fun. Between the two of them I was getting action all the time. I broke it off, and I think they are looking for another third. Somehow I didnt think theyd take it in such a cavalier manner as they did. It was as if I told them I couldnt meet them in the library.

Harry shook his head. Im sorry, Draco. Maybe when we get back to school you can find someone new?

Draco scoffed. Right. In all our years at Hogwarts, Quinn is the first new person to be added to our class. What are the chances of another good looking bloke to be added now?

Harry grinned. You think Quinn is good looking?

Worthy of a Malfoy, Draco smiled, putting a friendly arm around Harry then walking back inside. He stayed for dinner after all then went home. Remus did as well then walked out back with Harry and Quinn.

Well, you two seem very happy. I must say, I was pleasantly surprised by this turn of events.

Quinn looked happily at Harry then took his hand proudly. Im glad you approve.

Remus smiled, looking back toward the house then back at them as if he wished not to be overheard. I would approve and give my blessings if circumstances were ever to force you to legalize your relationship.

If Quinn wasnt already won over by Remus by that point that would have done it right there. The smile on his face was something to see. Thanks.

Excellent. Lets see if theres anything else? Remus tapped a finger to his lips. Oh yes, Harry, you and I need to have a little talk, if you would be so kind, Quinn.

Quinn winked knowingly at Harry then went back into the house. Harry and Remus walked on to the little garden then sat down on a bench. Oh I so wish I didnt have to do this Harry, but someone must. I managed to procure a few items while you all were swimming this afternoon, just in case.

Waving his wand over a box that he pulled from his pocket he placed it in Harrys hands. Open it.

Harry opened the box, turned beet red and slammed it shut. Oh gawd.

Remus laughed. Take a deep breath and open it again. I can assure you no one ever died from embarrassment. Harry was grateful that Remus had slipped into his teaching tone of voice.

Biting his lip he opened it again. Now, Harry, Im sure you have questions as to the contents. This, he pointed with his wand, is lubricant. Should you and Quinn ever wish to have sex, this is a mandatory requirement. It is used to ease the pathway and to cover what will be penetrating it. Fingers are also used to stretch the entrance way and should be well covered too Remus saw Harry turn a deeper shade of red but was happy to see the understanding that followed.

These are condoms; despite what some wizards will tell you, sexual diseases do exist in our community, so never used anything but a new one. Condoms not only help protect you from them but make things much easier to clean up after the act itself.

Clean up? Harry asked softly.

Remus smiled and leaned over. Harry, when a man enters another man it can be messy. If you have time to clean, thats wonderful, but not even the best spell can make the passageway spotless. Also, it allows you after to simply take it off and tie it up and toss it away. This eliminates the messiness they would suffer when they exit. You wont always have towels or be capable of speaking a spell. Remember as well to leave breathing room at the top when you put it on, as some wizards do get pregnant. It doesnt happen often but it does happen. And we all know your luck dont we?

Harry laughed, glad for the tension breaker. Anything else?

Yes, I have a few simple spells Id like to teach you. Remus and Harry then practiced a few spells until Remus was satisfied that Harry had learned them. I heard about what happened with your brother. It was a great relief to hear that Quinn was not pleased. He seems to be very caring about you. Hopefully, the two of you can wait until its more than sex to satisfy your teenage hormones.

More? Harry whispered nervously.

Remus smiled, closing the box, much to Harrys relief then shrank it down, handing it to Harry. Sex, as your brother has learned, is merely a physical act. There is very little emotion tied to it. This will sound corny to one as young as you and old-fashioned, but if you love the person, and they love you in return, it can be the most wonderful experience of your life. Its worth the wait, but I wanted you to be prepared.

Despite his nervousness, Harry hugged Remus, Thanks. Then he ran back into the house, straight up to his room, too embarrassed to look at anyone, sure they all knew what had been discussed.

Remus looked up at the night sky before he headed back in to say goodbye. You owe me, James, big time.

Chapter 25

Quinn could tell by the flush on Harrys cheeks that Remus had given him the talk. He looked down and smiled; rather grateful he would not have to discuss that particular subject with Harry. Seeing Remus enter the room, he gulped and took the moment to corner both he and his mother. Mum?

Yes Quinn? Nora asked wondering what he was on about, since hed sounded so serious.

Remembering the words Remus he had used he copied them. If Harry and I were ever to legalize our relationship would you approve?

Nora dropped the cup she was about to fill with tea for Remus. Her sons serious blue eyes drilled into her mind, they were filled with feeling, desperate need and love. But she had to be sure. Quinn, she asked holding shakily onto the table, do you mean to tell me that you well do you love him?

Quinn looked from his mother to Remus, trying to get them both in his sight. Yes, I do.

Merlins beard, please tell me I did not just hear that, Severus said coming into the room.

Remus beamed at him. Oh yes, indeed Severus.

Good grief, someone wake me up, Severus groaned sitting down into a chair.

Uncle, please, Quinn looked at his uncle; sapphire eyes meeting jet black ones. Severus sighed, got up from the table and went to find Harry.

He found him sitting on the end of his bed, letting an Invisibility cloak slide through his fingers. Well that explains quite a bit.

Harry looked up and Severus was startled to see tears on the young mans face. It...it was my dads. I know you didnt like him, so you dont have to say anything. But its all I have. Remus is my dad now and Harry seemed to choke on his tears and looked away. Severus wrapped his arms around his chest to keep him from rushing over to hold the young man. Harry slowly composed himself. I just wished he was here, and he could meet Quinn.

Why do you want him to meet Quinn? Severus asked cautiously.

So he could understand what he means to me, Harry blushed and hastily wiped away tears.

Do you return my nephews feelings then? Severus asked quietly.

Harry was about to ask what the man meant when Quinn appeared in the room with Nora and Remus behind him. He stood, Has something happened?

Remus smiled at Harry and said, Only good things Harry.

Whats going on? Why do I feel like you are all keeping something from me? Harry asked nervously. Moony, youre not sick are you? Harry felt his stomach plummet. He couldnt lose Remus not now, then another thought occurred to him. Dumbledore didnt get to Mr. Malfoy did he?

Quinn walked around his uncle and took Harrys hands in his own. Nothing like that Harry, I was just getting permission from everyone and then uncle left the room to talk to you, so I never heard his reply.

Reply to what? Harry whispered.

Quinn turned to his uncle, putting an arm possessively around Harry. Severus rubbed his eyes, Nora leaned against Remus and her brother pointedly ignored it. On my terms, I agree.

What terms Severus? Nora asked the question they all wanted the answer to, while poor Harry looked around the room in total confusion.

That it be held here, or at Malfoy Manor and Lucius gives his permission. And that you legalize your intentions immediately. It can be broken, but follows proper protocol. If Mr. Potter agrees you will in no way lose your surname. He held up his hand as if sensing he was about to be interrupted. It will be a private family event, with no public notice until needed or after you graduate. Lastly, I shall do the honors. With that he smiled and Quinn let loose of Harry running into his uncles arms.

Nora gasped and joined in on the group hug. Remus laughed and took Harry into his arms. Im so happy for you Harry.

Harry had finally had enough. WHAT IS GOING ON! he bellowed.

Quinn turned to him. I have to go to the Malfoys, but promise me that youll wait and ask me again when I get back?

Harry looked frazzled. Quinn walked over and openly pulled Harry into his arms. Do you love me? he whispered into Harrys ear. Across the room Remus heard the question and cleared his throat.

I think I could use a cup of tea, couldnt you Severus, Nora? Remus asked pointedly. Severus gave a curt nod and gladly let the scene before him. Nora bit her lip looking at the couple She was about to ask Remus if he thought it was wise to left the room, but he smiled wisely and escorted her out.

Harry sighed with relief to see everyone had left the room. He leaned back looking into Quinns eyes. What brings this on Quinn?

For a moment Harry thought he saw pain flash across his eyes then it was replaced by understanding. Ive realized Harry how much you mean to me. Harry Ive never felt this way about anyone before. Please tell me you feel the same.

Harry blushed and looked down before looking back up. Ive never .

Quinn felt pain lance through his chest and he backed away. Harry looked up in a panic, realizing he was now talking to Quinns back. Please Quinn let me finish. Ive never felt like this beforeI think I that is to say I I love you.

Before the words were out of his mouth, Quinns mouth descended on Harrys robbing him of his breath. Harry gasped at the assault. He was dizzy from lack of oxygen when Quinn pulled away smiling brilliantly. I love you Harry James Potter. Now trust me, Ill be back soon. Quinn kissed him again and ran from the room, leaving Harry totally confused. He sat back onto his bed, thinking that the last ten minutes were possibly the weirdest in his life.

His hands slid over the Invisibility Cloak. And with a wicked grin, he slipped it over his head and crept downstairs mindful of Moonys sensitive hearing.

Chapter 26

Lucius Malfoy was having his annual goodbye conversation with his son. Hed missed this chat. His time in Azkaban had been hard on them all. so no matter what house this Quinn Calhoun lands in, he is to have the protection that the Malfoy family can provide. As a nephew to Severus, I expect you to give him the utmost respect, no matter what should happen between your, Lucius rolled his eyes, brother. Do I make myself clear?

Yes father. Draco smiled. Hed seen the two together, and knew that no matter what his father thought about the two theyd be a couple for some time. It had been a halcyon transition between Harry being completely orphaned to being completely in love with the Aussie, no matter if he knew his true feelings or not. Draco knew Harry better than anyone after years of covert observation.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. Draco, I believe you are keeping something from me.

You wont like it, Draco smirked looking at his perfectly manicured fingernails.

Draco, Malfoys dont keep secrets from each other, Lucius intoned seriously.

This time Draco raised an eyebrow thinking of the thousands of times his father had not told him things he wanted to know. He did, however, know better then to purposely avoid his father on this issue.

They are in love father. Draco grinned, as he watched Lucius try to school his face into a not so shocked face.

I was aware they were very close, Lucius mused. Do you believe they have admitted as such to each other?

No father. But Quinn comes from an old family and would seek your approval before he asked Harry to

A house elf startled them both. Lord Malfoy, we have a visitor Sir.

Who is it? Lucius drawled out slowly with a feeling of knowing coiling in his stomach. A Quinn Calhoun perhaps?

The elfs eyes went wider, if that was possible. Yes sir!

Draco go see what he wants, while I have a drink first, Lucius commanded. Draco nodded, rose from his seat and did as he was bidden.

He found Quinn looking nervously around the main foyer. Hello Quinn.

Draco? Oi mate, its good to see a friendly face. Is your father able to see me? He is isnt he?

Shaking his head at Quinn, Draco pointed to a nearby sitting room. You need to sit down Calhoun. He didnt say anything else until they were both seated, despite his offering Quinn turned down anything to eat or drink. You look ready to jump out of your skin.

Im hear to see you father, Quinn said summoning his courage.

Well, Im the welcoming committee. Father is steeling himself with a drink before coming out to see you. This is about Harry isnt it? Draco said slowly trying to will some calm into the Australian who was practically thrumming with nerves.

Yes, I came to ask him if I could ask Harry to marry me. Quinn grinned. I have permission from Remus, Uncle Severus and

Lucius appeared in the hallway; Draco smiled internally at how well his father could make an entrance. He rose to his feet, Father.

Nodding to his son, he looked at his visitor. He was alternating between pale and flushed with excitement. Lucius chuckled. Good evening Mr. Calhoun. Pray tell, what is so important that it could not wait until a proper appointment was arranged?

Quinn was clearly looking conflicted, but cleared his throat. His back went rigid as he faced the patriarch of the Malfoy clan. Mr. Malfoy as guardian of Harry Potter, I am here to ask you for your blessing to legitimize my relationship with your ward.

Lucius circled around Quinn, winking at Draco who smothered a laugh with a cough. Draco knew that his father would approve, but would have some fun with his obviously imposing figure on the young man. Quinn was trying very hard to remain steady, but both Lucius and Draco noticed the small bead of sweat that had appeared on his temple.

Taking great care, Lucius gracefully lowered himself to a large leather high backed chair. He snapped his fingers and goblet of wine appeared in his hand. Lucius looked into the wine and watched the colors swirl. He could almost feel the nervous waves of tension coming off the young man. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco sit gracefully down and gesture toward Quinn to do the same.

After a suitable pause Lucius looked over his goblet at the young man before taking a deep sip to hide his smile. What do you have to offer my ward?

Quinn looked desperately at Draco, but hed taken the moment to flick away an imaginary piece of dust on his shirt. I come from a good family sir. You know my uncle and my mother.

Ah, yes, but Ive known them for a long time. I have not, however, known you for that long. How do I know you are not after the sizable amount that lies within my wards vaults, or that you wish to ingrate yourself with the Malfoy name?

Quinn shot to his feet. I love Harry and I dont give a flip about his money! All I care about is that he survives whatever that manipulative old bastard of a Headmaster has in store for him. Hell have to get to Harry over my dead body! And for that matter Im going to find a way to get that Ronald Weasley for hurting him too!

Lucius lowered his goblet and smirked. Does my ward return your feelings Mr. Calhoun?

This time Quinn smiled proudly. Yes, he does.

Sit down, Mr. Calhoun, unless you plan to exhibit more dramatics? Lucius raised his eyebrow once more.

Quinn mumbled an apology, Im sorry I should not have acted in that manner. Then he sat down. Draco smiled an approval at this and Lucius nodded.

I trust you have spoken with your uncle? Lucius inquired coolly.

Yes, he had several stipulations, but he agreed. Quinn smirked. Lucius nodded, content in his belief that his terms would be very similar.

When are you planning on asking my ward? Lucius asked.

Tonight. I dont trust Dumbledore not to try to take you out of the picture again, and I wont have him become that mans pawn! Quinn stated firmly.

What will you do if I say no? Lucius asked in a cold voice.

Ill make you see that Im the right person for Harry. Or Ill find a way to go around you, Quinn practically snarled with vehemence.

Lucius chuckled. Thankfully there will be no need for such Slytherin tactics. I have little doubt of where you will be placed Quinn.

Quinn looked hopefully from Lucius to Draco. Sir, does that mean I have your blessing?

Yes, you do. And considering that even Draco feels that Harry returns your feelings, I expect to see a ring on his finger by the time we leave for Hogwarts. Only after we arrive I advise we place an invisibility spell upon it.

So that Dumbledore doesnt see it, Quinn smirked.

Lucius raised his goblet and Quinn nodded happily.

Chapter 27

Harry had snuck downstairs successfully and was listening at the entrance to the kitchen. He was surprised to hear Nora crying. Severus was talking, Oh do calm down. It could be worse at least Harry isnt pregnant. I take it you did talk with the boy?

A blush covered Harrys face realizing that Severus knew about his sex talk with Remus. Yes Severus I did. Although I wasnt sure who would die of embarrassment first, he or I. Has someone spoken with Quinn?

His father spoke with him a bit, and I covered the rest when he was involved with that .what was his name? Severus asked.

Ajay, Nora supplied. But he was never serious about him.

I was not about to risk it, Severus said coolly. I knew Potter was nave, but to think no one has discussed it with him before this is simply scandalous.

Harry could hear a low growl. Its not as if Ive had a lot of time with Harry. The time that we have had together was always marred by other events.

Please dont fight. Do you think Quinn means to do this before they leave for school? Nora asked the other occupants of the room; her sniffling had stopped.

The boy has a great deal of Slytherin in him. I suspect he will see Harry engaged before they ever reach the school gates. It suggests that he realizes the true danger Albus poses. Hell observe the situation and if he sees any danger hell escape to here or Malfoy Manor to do the deed before Albus realizes hes gone. Although, Id prefer it if he adhered to my stipulations and followed through immediately thus following proper protocol.

They could reach here through your fire? Remus asked. There was no sound, so Harry suspected he nodded in that brisk way of his.

Theyre both so young, Nora sniffed once more. Im just not ready for this. I thought hed at least be out of school before this happened.

Harry inwardly screamed wondering when they would get to the point. Severus broke the slight pause in the conversation. Nor did I ever think Id be related to Harry Potter. Harrys mouth dropped open.

Oh, I think Harry will be just as surprised as you when you realizes you will be his Uncle in law. Remus laughed.

So you think Harry will say yes? Nora asked nervously. Quinn has his heart set on this. If Harry breaks his heart, I swear Ill never forgive him. Never.

Harry gulped at the voice Nora used. But a huge smile was working its way across his face. He crept upstairs as quietly as he could then threw the cloak off, reconsidered and hugged it to him. Looking up to the ceiling he said,Dad if this is okay with you and mum, please send me a sign.

He walked over to the window and leaned out, looking at the darkening sky. His stomach rumbled reminding him that the dinner schedule had been thrown off. Downstairs, he could hear the clatter of pans and knew that Severus had come to the same conclusion. Leaning out the window, he thought about Quinn Calhoun.

They hadnt known each other long, that was true. From that standpoint he understood the fear he heard in Quinns mothers voice. Closing his eyes he remembered when he first fell into Quinns arms and had looked up into the most amazing blue eyes hed ever seen. He recalled how Quinn had held him as he cried and slept, Quinns nervousness in the garden when hed asked him out, their first kiss, their first snogging session, the late night romp beneath the veranda, the blowjobs and the subsequent cuddling. Smiling he remembered Quinn being jealous, possessive, there for him whenever he needed him. Mum, Dad I love him I really, really do.

He gasped as he saw a shooting star go by. And a lone tear rolled down his cheek. Thanks, I love you too.

Gee if you throw those words around that casually, should I be concerned mate? Quinns voice startled him and he turned around to see his boyfriend standing in the doorway, closing the door slowly and smiling smugly.

I was talking to my parents, Harry said quietly.

Quinns face fell. Oh. Crickey, Im sorry should I leave you at it then?

No, its okay were done. Harry strode forward and pulled Quinn into a kiss. He pulled away and smiled up at Quinn. You promised wed talk.

Quinn smiled then looked nervous. Um, Harry you know I love you right?

Yes Quinn. I love you too, Harry leaned in for another kiss; this time when he pulled away there was only a whisper of space between them. He could feel Quinns heart racing and a sliver of sympathy went through him so he smiled encouragingly at the Aussie.

Quinn seemed to collect courage from this and went on. Will youum, that is to this is hard. I dont know how to say this rightly, never done this sort of thing before and this is huge. Harry will you, um, consider legalizing our relationship? Quinn finished happily at remembering the oh-so-helpful words of Remus.

Are you sure you know what youre getting yourself into Quinn? Harry asked as visions of reporters, gawking students and furious Dumbledore, Weasley clan and Hermione filled his mind.

Leaning his forehead against Harrys Quinn sighed heavily. Thats okay I can wait.

Who said anything about waiting? Harry replied. He brought Quinn over and they sat together on the bed. Quinn looked hopefully at him. You know how to look into my mind, use that and see what I mean.

Are you sure? Quinn asked nervously. His uncle had always taught him to use his skill for Occlumency to find deceit, not to be shared so openly like this. It seemed wrong somehow.

Yes, Harry replied. He closed his eyes and waited for the invasion. Quinn gently cradled the back of his head, leaned his forehead to Harrys once more and began to slip into Harrys mind. He saw the press, the way the students at the school had often turned against him, even his own housemates. Harry had already had everyone turn against him with very few exceptions.

He felt Harrys pain and then felt his love toward Remus, a brotherly love growing toward Draco and gasped. He felt Harrys love and magic wash over him. Like a motion picture he saw all their special moments together from Harrys point of view and lastly his concern that Quinn would be either hurt or killed because he loved him, like Sirius Black, his parents and oddly enough a small spot seemed to be filled by the Dursleys just because they had sheltered him.

Pulling away Quinn saw the love shining from Harrys eyes. You know your mother is worried because of our ages. Your uncle cant believe that hes going to be related to me. Harry chuckled.

You knew I was going to ask you to marry me, Quinn said as comprehension dawned on him.

And I knew I was going to say yes, Harry smirked and leaned over to kiss one very ecstatic Quinn Calhoun, who quickly wrapped his arms around his betrothed to return the kiss.

Chapter 28

What did he say? Nora asked from where she was positioned against the door with a glass.

Severus tapped his foot hissing, Dinner is already late and will be cold.

Warming charms, Remus replied with his ear to the door, relying on his supernatural hearing. Oh, Harry just gave Quinn permission to read his mind, so he would know what hes getting himself into, Remus whispered.

Severus huffed, but leaned a bit closer to the door too. He secretly thought it was a smart move on Harrys part. Not that hed ever admit it in front of Remus.

Uh oh, I think Harry eavesdropped on us before! Nora hissed.

That cloak of his fathers, Severus replied trying to hide his amusement at the Slytherin tactic.

Remus smirked seeing the pride in mans face. Did he just say yes?

They all leaned harder against the door, but couldnt hear a thing. The door creaked and gave way just as the two young men were about to burst out to tell everyone the news. Harry grabbed Quinn and hauled him back just as the trio of adults fell at their feet. Severus sprang to his feet and scowled at the other two. I was trying to tell them that dinner was done and would be cold.

But the damage was done; Harry and Quinn were laughing themselves silly. Remus flushed and helped Nora to her feet. Fine, he said tossing back his hair, as you say we are busted, now then

What did he say! Nora exclaimed.

The two young men stopped laughing and Quinn pulled Harry into his arms, pressing his chest to Harrys back. He said yes mum.

Remus smiled broadly. Well done, well done, he slapped Harry and Quinn on the shoulders and rubbed his hands together. Nora threw herself over the two and hugged them fiercely. Severus looked amusedly at the pair, then pulled a small box from his pocket and enlarged it, handing it to Quinn.

Quinn looked quizzically at his uncle and opened the box. Inside were two rings with the Snape family crest. Pulling away from Harry, Quinn gave his uncle an affectionate hug. Thank you. I love you too.

Severus closed his eyes and thought once more how grateful he was that his nephew had not seen the horrors of war. He gulped and pushed his nephew away. Well get on with it, we have very late dinner to eat!

Harry grinned knowing hed almost seen the stoic man cry and quickly held out his hand. Quinn slipped the ring on his hand, watching it magically size before Harry repeated the motions. Well if thats quite enough emotional dribble for the evening, I for one am hungry.

As if to agree, Harrys stomach growled loudly. Remus, Nora and Quinn all laughed, but Severus merely raised an eyebrow, I do hope that you are not just marrying into this family for the food. This had the effect of making everyone, including Harry and Severus laugh. They headed downstairs to eat a late dinner that turned into a small celebratory feast.

Harry fell asleep quickly that night with a smile on his face. His last conscious thought was that if he married Quinn immediately his name would be Harry James Potter Malfoy Calhoun, related to both the Malfoys and the Snape family. He wondered if he could be any happier. Mmm, Harry Calhoun, he whispered, and one more star shot across the sky.

Draco woke up the next day, filled with curiosity. He went through his morning rituals in record time. Lucius looked up at him over his paper when he skidded to a halt before the doors. His mother smiled at him and pointed to the family book.

The Malfoy family book was self keeping. It updated itself with any change to the Malfoy family line. The ancient tome was spread open to a page and Draco looked at it eagerly. His eyes quickly scanned down to the flowing ghost-like writing that bore his name. Next to it had been added, Harry James Potter, ward to Lucius Malfoy. And next to his name a silvery line had been drawn connecting it to Quinton James Calhoun. In small writing it said, Betrothed. Draco smiled and sat down.

His mother chuckled as she sipped her tea. You seem pleased Draco.

I am mother. Quinn is okay. I think youd like him. Draco poured himself a cup of coffee.

Lucius folded his paper and put it down. He certainly has Slytherin characteristics. Do you know he told me last night that hed find a way to get around me if I refused his petition to bond with the Potter boy?

Narcissa laughed. Hes either Slytherin, or mad!

They all grinned at that and Lucius nodded his head solemnly. They should bond before they leave for school.

Really Lucius, is that necessary? They are so young after all, Narcissa quipped looking at Draco and wondering how much longer she had before he too was engaged.

Lucius picked up her hand and kissed it, Now Narcissa you know we were engaged at sixteen.

Thats because any girl would be foolish to turn down a Malfoy, Narcissa grinned and took back her hand. She turned to Draco. Speaking of which, when am I going to hear about you with at least a girlfriend?

Draco looked at his father. Hadnt he told his mother that he wasnt straight? Draco gulped at the look that plainly said he had not. Mother, I dont plan on having a _girl_friend.

Narcissa frowned and looked sharply at Lucius. Do you mean hes seriously inclined that way? It must come from your side of the family.

Really Narcissa, look at how pretty the boy is, he takes after you of course, Lucius smoothly said.

Draco sputtered. I am NOT pretty.

Narcissa smiled and said, Of course not dear. Youre quite handsome, like your father.

Lucius smiled at his wife again, a bit more lustily. Draco gulped knowing the signs and what it meant. He quickly jumped up from his seat, as his father began to kiss up his mothers arm. Right, I think Ill go pack! He disapparated away and Lucius helped Narcissa up from her seat.

Did you teach him that? He cocked his head toward where their son had just disapparated without, so much as a crack. She smiled smugly and let herself be led back to their rooms.

Chapter 29

Quinn and Harry were down at breakfast bright and early, and almost unable to stop looking at each other. Nora thought it was cute. Severus thought hed never be able to keep his coffee down.

Really, do you mind? Im trying to enjoy my drink! He snapped.

Quinn smiled up at him and Harry smiled down into his Eggs Benedict. Remus knocked at the back door. Severus wiped his mouth and sat back, casting yet another warming charm on his food as his sister bounded like a school girl to the back door to let him in. Remus nodded at Nora, Thank you for inviting me to breakfast.

Pfft, Severus commented.

Behave, Nora hissed as she went past her brothers chair. I invited Remus thinking that we would probably have some fast planning to do?

Severus rolled his eyes as he next heard a crack in the living room. Looking toward the doorway where Draco now stood he said, I take it you are representing the Malfoys in this little pow-wow?

Draco looked a bit uncomfortable, Father is indisposed. Harry felt instantly sorry for Draco knowing what that statement meant. He patted the open chair next to him.

I have news for you Draco, Harry smiled.

I know, Draco smirked.

How? Quinn asked in surprise.

Your name is in the family book and right next to it theres a small entry now that says betrothed to Quinn James Calhoun.

The price of being a Malfoy, Harry my lad, Remus chuckled.

Once a Malfoy always a Malfoy, Severus added. I had of course made stipulations that it be held here, or at Malfoy Manor, that it be legalized immediately and Potter here becomes Harry James Potter Calhoun. I will officiate at the private family event.

Mr. Malfoy didnt give any stipulations, Quinn hastened to add.

Draco leaned back, No father would trust Severus completely to have already addressed that.

Then after breakfast we shall contact Lucius to see about arranging this, for this afternoon or would the blushing bride prefer evening? Severus teased.

Everyone laughed as Harry blushed bright red, and Severus was thrilled to finally get to eat his meal. After they ate they started to work out details, evening was decided upon since it gave them the most amount of time.

Narcissa had white roses sent over along with a caterer, after Severus contacted her and Lucius with the time. Lucius sent over the wizarding tailor to make the dress robes. Nora and Remus worked on the gardens placing faery lights strategically around the area. Harry and Quinn decided to take their vows in the part of the garden where theyd first kissed.

In the afternoon Harry was taken to Malfoy Manor to get ready and to write his vows. Quinn remained behind to do the same. When they were done they began to pack their things for school. They would only have one day as a married couple, and each without knowing it had made the same decision; theyd spend that day together, before they were separated at school.

When Severus came up to Quinns room to check on him he found he was a nervous wreck. He was pacing back and forth, biting at his nails. It seems only yesterday you were a baby in your fathers arms, suddenly my nephew is doing something I myself never have done.

Quinn turned at the sound of his uncles voice. Crikey, I miss him so much. Do you think hed be okay with this? I justI know this is right, but when I look back its all been so fast.

Severus slowly smiled. Your father was a wreck the day he married your mother. He changed his mind about a hundred times. But when he saw me he felt better. Id be worried if you were not having second thoughts.

Lucius appeared in the doorway. If its any consolation we had to pry Harry from his broom today. Hes so nervous all he wanted to do was fly. Draco may never forgive me for leaving him alone to deal with him.

Quinn gulped audibly and went into a self-hugging pose. I better wind up in Slytherin.

Lucius laughed. Of course you will who else, but a Slytherin would dare threaten to undermine my authority in my own home?

Severus waved his hand. Forget about all that, we have precious little time to discuss what you plan to do about Weasley, much less the rest of Gryffindor when they find out.

Quinn smirked and walked over to his desk. Opening up a drawer he pulled out a small notebook and tossed it to his uncle who caught it with ease. He looked curiously at his nephew opened the book and began to read before laughing out loud. Severus tossed it at Lucius who caught it gracefully, flipping it open with a simple flick of his wrist.

Looking up he tossed the book back to Quinn who caught it and put it back. Well, does the Threefold Spell meet approval?

A most excellent choice, but may I suggest a few modifications to further ensure the safety of my ward? Lucius inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Severus turned to look at Lucius. He will soon be Quinns husband. Why are you still protective of him?

Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy? Quinn asked rhetorically. Lucius inclined his head with a small smile.

No, I think its more than that, Severus pressed on. Lucius am I correct in that Harry has even managed to win a place in your heart as well?

Isnt it time to get this show on the road? Lucius asked looking at his pocket watch.

Pfft, Severus teased and winked at Quinn, who smiled broadly at the two men, being put at ease finally by this show of bickering friendship that had been the hallmark of their relationship for decades.

Come on Quinn, lets work out these details and wait for your blushing bride to arrive, Severus taunted.

Dont let him hear you say that, Lucius smirked.

I like the way he blushes, Quinn whispered and looked out the window wondering what Harry was doing.

Chapter 30

Narcissa wondered where Harry was and found him staring over the back gardens of Malfoy Manor. She never really chatted with the young man before, but suddenly felt an almost motherly pull toward him. He seemed so _troubled. _Quietly she glided forward slipping softly into a divan by the window. As she did with Lucius, when he was like this, she waited for Harry to notice her.

Harry glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He needed someone to talk to and suddenly missed Hermione and Ron terribly. Yet, they were not who he had thought they were, so perhaps the same was true with Dracos mother.

Im worried, Harry admitted quietly.

Narcissa heard the many layers in that statement, and understood why Lucius found the young man in front of her to be so very mature for his age. Id be far more concerned if you were not worried.

For a long time after the Dursleys died, I believed it was because of their connection to me. Now I know that they were simply in Dumbledores way, it wouldnt have mattered who it was. I dont want the same thing to happen to Quinn.

Nodding Narcissa could understand the logic to that statement. It was amazing the difference in maturity between Harry and Draco. The youngest Malfoy still had so many childish facets to his personality. Nothing of a child remained in this person in front of her, and it was heart wrenching to her maternal side to realize solemnly that there most likely never was.

As you just pointed out, it doesnt matter who gets in Dumbledores way. Mr. Calhoun may aid you in that aspect as your husband, you may call upon his magic and vice-versa once your bond is complete. Narcissa said in a matter of fact voice while motioning to a house elf for tea to be served.

What? Harry spun around, and Narcissa recoiled slightly at the look on his face of both rage and confusion.

She put a hand to her throat, and the diamond rings on her fingers danced in the light. Forgive me if I spoke out of turn, I keep forgetting your lack of familiarity with this world. Patting the spot next to her on the divan, she felt oddly happy and relieved that Harry chose to sit next to her.

Im sorry Mrs. Malfoy, but could you please explain? Harry asked politely while accepting a cup of hot tea as it appeared.

She gave Harry a small smile. Did you know that love is the most powerful magic?

Harry frowned and his hand rose of its own volition to touch his scar. A sad expression crossed Narcissas face. Yes, I suppose you do. But there are other forms of it besides sacrificial love. Magic flows all around us and in us. It takes the path of least resistance love. So when you love someone you share your magic as well.

Harry took a moment to sip at the cup of tea before he answered. Narcissa recognized this as yet another form of maturity and once again felt a twinge of sadness. So your husbands magic is so strong because you love him so much. It was a statement of fact, not a question, but Narcissa couldnt help be pleased by the comment. He managed to survive his time in Azkaban because you never stopped loving him.

Yes, anyone who has the true love of another and returns it will be stronger for it. In those who never married or received that love it creates a void.

Dumbledore, Harry whispered. You mean to say that when Quinn and I, he gestured with one hand while blushing; after we are married I will be stronger than Dumbledore.

Oh my yes, Narcissa smiled and softly laid a delicate hand on Harrys arm. It is no doubt part of his reasoning of making you stay with relations that hated you.

Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply trying to contain the anger that was rising like a bad tide within him. When he felt calm enough he leaned forward and put his cup down and turned to face Narcissa. A quirky smile pulled at his mouth. You are an amazing woman Mrs. Malfoy.

Narcissa please, smiling broadly she whispered into her tea cup, or Mother if you prefer. She looked up and saw a wealth of emotions filling Harrys eyes. He gulped.

Mother it is, he took her tea cup and put it down then gave her a tentative hug. Narcissas maternal emotions threatened to overwhelm her. She kissed Harry on the cheek and gently pulled away.

Well then, I feel it my duty to get you ready for your wedding! Harry chuckled and standing up offered a hand up to Narcissa who gracefully rose to her feet. He continued to be amused and enchanted by her as she told him in excruciating detail how he should be prepared.

Harry was treated to a scented bath, servants to wash his hair and to his embarrassment dry him off before he was dressed into his dress robe. His hair was magically grown just a tad to give it some manageability and his eyebrows were tamed. Narcissa put a family heirloom hair clasp into his long locks to hold them back. Hmm, you need something blue.

A loud laugh escaped Harry then. I thought only muggles did that.

Narcissa stiffened, Oh please Harry, they stole that from us.

Oh silly me, Harry grinned.

With a grin, Narcissa took a sapphire necklace out of her own jewelry box, which Harry noticed was magicked so she could actually walk down steps into a full vault of jewels. She let the stone stay blue but with a wave of her wand, changed the diamonds to green emeralds to match Harrys eyes. Harry gasped at their beauty then frowned when he looked in the mirror. I look like a girl.

Chuckling, Narcissa waved her wand again and it shrunk down to a choker. Harry nodded in satisfaction. Narcissa grinned. Its time Harry.

Chapter 31

Narcissa smiled and giving Harry an understanding smile left him alone for a minute. Harry walked over to a small box. He opened it up then walked back over to the mirror after putting them on. The old glasses he used to wear looked back at him and Harry had a hard time resolving the Harry he used to be with who he was now.

A knock came at the door and Harry felt butterflies in his stomach, while his legs felt weak. Taking a gulp, he closed his eyes thought of Quinn, nodded to himself and left the room. Remus was standing there smiling. Ready, Harry?

Yeah, bit nervous but its the right thing. Harry grinned back.

Well, you are making me feel very old. Remus smiled and Harry could see he felt every bit his age today. But Im glad to be here to see it. I like Quinn very much and I think your parents would approve, just be unhappy about the circumstances.

Harry gave a nod then they walked out together to where Lucius Malfoy stood at the flowered archway for the aisle. Lucius smiled. Scared?

Terrified suddenly, Harry bit his lip.

In a surprise move Lucius pulled Harry into a hug. Pulling away he smirked. Id be worried if you werent. But Quinn comes from a good family. He treats you well. Are you happy with him?

Harry wondered who it was having last minute butterflies here. Yes, Dad.

Lucius laughed. Right, lets go. Harry walked side by side up the aisle and then Lucius shook Quinns hand before stepping off to the side. Harry received a wink from Draco who was standing to the left. He noticed Severus was standing in as best man for Quinn, and kept trying to keep from smiling too much. Quinn seemed to be shaking in his boots, literally.

Harry pulled him into a hug. Quinn melted into him with a happy sigh. For a moment they just stood holding onto each other. A clearing of the throat alerted them to the fact that Severus had just moved into position as the officiator of the ceremony. Harry recalled Quinn had told him that his uncle was degreed from a seminary. Both young men smiled and turned their attention to the man, thankful that no strangers had to be involved.

Severus cleared his throat. Today we are gathered here in the eyes of the Goddess Mother and the Lord of Light to bless this union of souls. Let us raise the power together in the words of the Witches Rune. Everyone stood and raised their arms.

Darksome Night and Shining Moon  
Hearken to the Witches Rune  
East and South, West and North  
Come hear us now as we call ye forth

By the powers of Land and Sea  
Be obedient unto me  
Wand and Pentacle, Cup and Sword  
Hearken ye onto our word

Chord and Censor, Totem and Knife  
Waken ye unto life  
By the powers of the Witches Blade  
Come hear us now as the Charge is made

Queen of Heaven, Queen of Hell  
Aid us now with this spell  
Horned Hunter of the Night  
Work our will by your might

By the powers of land and see  
As we will it  
So Mote It Be  
By the might of Moon and Sun  
As we will it  
It Shall be Done!*

There was a crackle and roar as a wave of magical energy crashed over them forming a perfect circle around them above them and below them. Severus turned and picking up a silver cord from the altar held it high over his head. He cleared his throat.

Here in this time and place Great Lady we ask for your blessings. Grant these two your wisdom and help them change and grow together despite any obstacles. Give them the power and passion to achieve their greatest desires with and through each others love. With all our hearts and minds we ask this. So Mote It Be.

So Mote it Be, the others replied.

Here in this time and place Great Lord of Light we ask for your blessings. Grant these two your courage and strength to deal with the vicissitudes of life, the ignorance they will face, and the trials they will need to overcome. As they encounter the struggles of life may they overcome it together, as one. With all our hearts and minds we ask this. So Mote It Be.

So Mote It Be, the others replied as Severus wrapped their hands with the silver chord.

This represents the first stage of your life together, happiness and joys, the growth of your life and love as one. Severus turned held up another set of chords.

We all know that the reasons bringing these two here today are mixed Lord and Lady. They need strength, courage, faith and your unwavering empowerment to see them through this. With our hearts and minds we ask this. So Mote It Be.

So Mote It Be, was the reply once again before Severus picked up another cord, but this time it was black.

This cord grounds you to one another from this life to the next, from the earth to the sky, from the sea to the Great Spirit in all things. Speak now to each other and complete your binding.

Harry, from the moment you fell into my arms, Ive cared for you. When you grieved I dried your tears, and when you were finally ready to accept love I was lucky enough to be the one you agreed to be with and now I ask you to be with me always. I love you Harry, so much.

Quinn, Harry choked past the emotion in his throat, Youve always been there for me, but never coddled me. You saw the real me when I was invisible even to myself. You showed me real love. Quinn, you are incredible. I can only offer my love in return, such as it is. Please never leave me, I couldnt live without you. I love you too, Quinn.

Narcissa was crying and it sounded like the others were near to it. Severus took a deep breath.

Life can be sweet, Severus said handing them a slip of cake each which they fed to each other.

Life can be bitter, Severus intoned handing them a small chalice of wine which they shared before handing it back.

Then take your first step as one. He pointed to a broomstick on the ground. It had silver and gold ribbons all over it. With an easy jump they cleared it together. Severus took the cords off their hands. They placed simple rings on each others hands and kissed very tenderly and gently before Severus turned them to those gathered.

May I present for the first time to those assembled and to the Elements, Land, Sea, Sky, Air and Spirit in the eyes of the Great Lord and Lady, Quinton James Potter Malfoy -Calhoun and Harry James Potter Malfoy-Calhoun. A great cheer rose up as everyone rushed forward some still chuckling over their new names while Severus took down the circle and ushered them toward a dinner feast. And as they kissed once more at the dinner table they both knew theyd done the right thing.

(*Varied slightly for group event) (chapter included artwork by Sealunis)

Chapter 32

It was a long dinner, especially to the newlyweds. Lucius seemed amused by the plight of the two young men who kept smiling at each other. Narcissa kept sighing happily, causing Lucius in turn to squeeze her hand and occasionally roll his eyes. Draco teased the two incessantly causing a high blush to practically take up residence on Harrys face along with a large knowing smile on Quinns face. Severus looked torn between amusement and concern for their future, yet was already impressed with how differently the two seemed to be carrying themselves.

Remus kept trying to keep Nora calm. Despite reservations about their ages and the circumstances, he couldnt be happier for Harry. For the first time since the death of James and Lily he felt a weighted burden lift off his shoulders; a burden that had only become heavier with the loss of Sirius. Remus felt peace settle over him each time he saw the happiness on Harrys face and it lightened own heart and soul.

Nora was the most uncertain of them all, but she was also very happy for her son, despite the danger she felt hed just placed himself directly into by the union. Noticing the situation Narcissa took Nora aside and they had a mother to mother chat. No one was certain what Mrs. Malfoy said to alleviate Noras anxiety, but afterwards she seemed greatly pacified and the two women seemed closer somehow.

Finally it was Lucius who drew the two men aside at the end of dinner, handing them an odd crystal globe. Despite how Harry feels about port keys, this will take you to a secluded location for the day that you two have together. Everything you need is already there. At the end of the day it will bring you both back; after all we cant have you missing school. I will take Harry to school as pre-arranged while Severus brings you to the station, he looked at Quinn seriously. Taking a deep breath he plunged onward, You only have a few precious hours that will more than likely have to last you the school year, so make the most of it. This isnt an easy path youve chosen and I expect you both will need this time to look back on for a secure reference point of your feelings. Others and distance may make you feel mistreated, disgusted and doubtful. This is the time you will need to assure each other and quell all those moments, stopping them in time. You will need to look at this and be assured.

Harry looked back to the shimmering crystal in his hand. Thank you Dad.

Yes, thank you, father Malfoy. Quinn added. Lucius smiled trying to hide his sadness knowing the boys he once knew were gone and in their place were these two mature young men, who had easily grasped the meaning of his words.

He patted them each on the shoulder then sought out his wifes company. Quinn pulled Harry to the center of the room.

Wed like to thank you for everything that youve done, but Harry and I are ready to leave now. Quinn announced in a firm voice.

Yes, well never forget what youve done for us and rest assured we will return in plenty of time for school, where we will put on our best game faces so no one will be the wiser. Harry looked over them all. Then with a squeeze of Quinns hand he walked over to a nail-biting Nora. He took her in his arms. I swear, mother Calhoun, Ill lay down my life for Quinn before I let anyone hurt him. I love him and just wanted to thank you for bringing him into this world.

Nora gulped and then sobbed into Harrys neck. Remus carefully pried her away while Severus looking askance handed her a handkerchief. Harry smiled and nodded before turning back to Quinn. Draco nodded in approval winking at Harry. You had better get going, he mouthed. Harry nodded as their eyes met for a minute, both sensing deeply that their relationship, too, would soon be tested. Draco nodded making shooing motions with his hands.

Harry, Quinn held out his hand. Together they put their hands over the crystal. The last thing anyone saw was the two men moving into a kiss before the portkey swept them away.

The dinner party faded away as the two men were swept away by the magic and by their passionate kiss. Harry swayed only slightly in his husbands arms when they reached their destination. When the kiss ended they reluctantly tore their attention away from each other to see where they were.

The temperature was one of the first things they noticed, it was quite a bit warmer and the large ceiling fan and opened balcony door soon told them why. A large expanse of pristine white beach spread invitingly in front of them. As if drawn they both walked out to the porch. While Harry stared riveted to the azure ocean color Quinn looked around and laughed. Harry turned to see where Quinn was looking and laughed out loud to see a bucket of champagne in dry ice.

That man thinks of everything. Im glad Im on his side, Quinn chuckled. He turned back to Harry, pulling him into his arms. So what would you like to do first? Swim before it gets dark?

Harry gulped suddenly feeling very nervous thinking of all the taunts from Draco. Swimming sounds good.

Quinn nodded in understanding. They looked about the room and found the drawers of the dressers were filled with clothes. Turning his back Harry quickly donned the swim trunks as did Quinn. Hand in hand they left the cabana to walk down to the beach. Are you okay, Harry? No regrets?

Harry stopped cold pulling Quinn into his arms. No regrets. Im just a bit nervous. You do know what we are, um, will be doing right?

Quinn kissed Harry before answering him, Yes, although I wish I didnt.

I used to be a bit jealous that you do, but now Im sort of relieved to tell you the truth. Moony told me about, Harry grinned sheepishly, you know. Quinn nodded and pulled Harry to the water, eager to put Harry at ease.

Soon the waves were crashing around them. They splashed and played. Quinn was relieved to see Harrys easy going nature coming back to him. But unable to resist a wet Harry he soon pulled him into a passionate kiss. Harry groaned rubbing wantonly against Quinn. They stumbled awkwardly to the shore where the waves lapped at their feet while they ground their erections together, kissing each other deeply. Tossing their trunks aside they renewed their frenzied grinding. Harry arched into Quinn screaming loudly, setting off Quinns orgasm with his trembling. They lay gasping together for a moment before grabbing their trunks and running off eagerly toward the cabana.

Chapter 33

Harry and Quinn each took a shower before they lay next to each other propped up on their elbows only wearing towels. Quinn cupped Harrys face tenderly and met Harrys gaze searchingly. What? Harry asked hoping his voice didnt crack.

Im just looking for any regrets, mate, Quinn answered lowering his hand to Harrys and interlacing their hands together.

If anyone will regret this it will be you, Harry grumbled. Quinn drew back startled. I mean being with me is dangerous. You might have lived longer not knowing me.

Weve been through this. Quinn sighed before he smiled wickedly. I think you need a reminder of how little I regret this.

Harry grinned, cupped the back of Quinns neck drawing him down to him. Their kisses started out slow then grew in fever and pitch. As if from far away every one of Harrys doubts seemed to be summoned forth only to be swept away by Quinns tenderness. Harry arched into Quinns touch as it carefully swept over his heated skin. Lowering his head Quinn followed his fingers with his tongue.

Soon Harry was squirming under the wonderful feelings Quinn was creating. It was like being played by a master minstrel. Quinn seemed to know exactly what he wanted and Harry almost sobbed with relief when Quinn finally spread his legs to lie between them. Waiting patiently, Quinn continued to caress Harrys skin until he opened his eyes. We dont have to do this. But tell me now.

Harrys breath hitched as his cock brushed past Quinns. Merlin, please get on with it.

Quinn lowered himself for another round of kissing before he felt Harry relax once more. Soon Quinn began his gentle loving once more. Harry growled and pinned Quinn beneath him doing all the same things to Quinn that hed done to him. It seemed that Harry had waited forever for his turn. Bliss filled him to hear the soft moans and sounds he was bringing from Quinn.

Making a decision Quinn handed Harry the oil. Harry drew back. But I thought that you would

We can take turns, but I want you so much right now, Harry. Please dont make me beg. Quinn gasped. Reaching out he flipped open the cap and poured it into Harrys hand. Taking Harrys hand in his own they stroked Harrys erection together.

Stop! Harry yelled. Quinn smiled knowingly, nodded then guided Harrys hand toward his entrance. I dont want to hurt you.

You wont, Quinn assured him. Harry bit his lip and began to prepare, Quinn surprised to see the looks of momentary pain change to sheer enjoyment. A permanent smile seemed to have bloomed across his face taking up residence without faltering. Trying to find a more comfortable position Harrys fingers slipped and brushed across a small bump.

FUCK! Quinn yelled arching into Harrys fingers.

What did I do? Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Harry started to pull his hand away but Quinn grabbed his arm hard, just short of leaving bruises.

No, you didnt hurt me. Harry, I cant wait anymore. I need you IN me, Quinn growled out in frustration.

OH, um, okay, Harry lined himself up filled with doubts that he would fit in that little hole. He pressed forward and Quinn bore down to take him in more deeply. Quinn! Harry yelled already at the brink of his orgasm. Quinn stilled instantly. After a few shaky breaths Harry nodded and began to press in again. By the time he was buried within Quinn he was shaking and sweating.

Once more Quinn cupped the side of his face. Im not going to break. But you might mate, you alright?

Yeah, its just so good. I never thought it would be like this. Harry admitted. Quinn grinned and bore down wringing a moan from Harry again. Taking the hint Harry began to move, but being so young and his first time it was only a few thrusts before Harry was howling his release. Underneath him Quinn stroked himself to completion. Harry collapsed on top of him heavily. Quinn laughed. Tired, Harry?

Dead. Im dead. Ive died, Harry gasped. He could feel Quinns laughter rolling under his head. When he caught his breath he managed to roll off Quinn and stared at him. You really liked that, didnt you? Quinn, youre off your dot, arent you?

Quinn smirked. I just had my husband make love to me. Why wouldnt I enjoy it? When its your turn youll understand. Mind, Im tired, too, bloody bush-wacked. Then he laughed. Look at your skin, Harry.

Confused Harry looked at his arm and chest. It seemed like hed been lit from the inside and it was swirling some how. Quinn? Harry asked nervously. What the bloody hell is this?

Quinn tilted his head up. The bonding between us is taking hold. Our magic is mixing together. You had your eyes closed when you were lying on my belly thats why you didnt see it happen to me. When we change positions it should happen one more time then it will be perfectly mixed for the rest of our lives. Uncle told me about it.

Harry groaned. Can we not discuss him right now? It seems wrong somehow. But this is pretty fab, Harry admitted holding up his hand for Quinn to see.

Quinn reached out with his magic for a towel and cleaned them up. Harry gasped. How did you do that?

I didnt, we did. Were more powerful now, Harry. But we should keep it between us, yeah? Quinn smirked. We might need to use it to our advantage.

You are such a Slytherin, Harry laughed.

Quinn nodded absently. Harry, you dont still regret this do you?

I dont regret it at all. I was worried that youd regret it. Harry said quickly. I love you, Quinn.

Pulling Harry tightly to him and tucking Harrys head under his chin, Quinns blue eyes became bright with shining unshed tears. I love you too, Harry, and thats the dinky- dee. Sighing contentedly, the two fell into a light sated slumber. 

Chapter 34**  
**  
Quinn woke up first and decided to take a shower. Harry was still dozing and woke up when he heard Quinn come out. Wow, I am really going to miss this, Harry whispered in awe as he took in his wet, glistening, towel clad husband. Are you sure we cant get a room together at Hogwarts?

Not until we get rid of that old fool and you know it, Quinn shook his head playfully getting drops of water all over Harry.

Harry laughed and sprang out of the bed tossing a pillow at Quinn, which soon resulted in an all out pillow war. But Harry was rather good at pillow fights after years in Gryffindor and soon had Quinn trapped beneath him. But Quinn knew a few sneaky tricks of his own from years in the Outback. Harry yelped with surprise to find himself suddenly underneath Quinn. Bloody hell! How did you do that?

Quinn laughed. Wrestled a dingo to the ground that way, Harry shifted beneath him and Quinn moaned softly. Best not do that, Harry, unless you want another round and dont forget its your turn there, mate.

This might be the only chance we get, Quinn. Please, Im ready. Harry leaned up and kissed Quinn in what he hoped was a convincing manner. It must have worked because Quinn rested his full weight onto Harry pressing closer to deepen the kiss. Harry sighed happily, surprised he was not nervous. Perhaps it was because he knew what to expect. Or maybe it was because Quinn was someone he trusted in completely.

Grabbing some of the oil from earlier Quinn rubbed it between his hands to heat it up. Roll over, Harry.

With a smile and a nod Harry did as requested. He was soon glad he did. Quinns hands were a bit larger than his and seemed to be made for giving massages. As if on instinct he honed in on every tight muscle that Harry had. He worked diligently from Harrys neck to shoulders, to each arm down to the fingertips. Quinn then worked down his back and to Harrys surprise skipped over his ass to his thighs instead. Steadily he kept up the kneading and working through all of Harrys muscle groups and stopped after Harrys ankles.

Harry propped himself up to see what Quinn was doing only to lose his balance when Quinn sucked in one of his toes. A fire went through him like never before. He squirmed, moaned and begged. Quinn chuckled then bit Harry in the ass to get him to calm down. Grabbing a pillow he pressed it under Harry raising up his hips. Harry then felt those skilled hands return again to massage his ass cheeks. Then one slick finger ran down the middle of them. Before Harry could recover Quinn pressed in one finger, sliding it in slowly. Quinn stretched out to lap at Harrys ear while he pushed it all the way in. Harry seemed well relaxed so Quinn continued stretching Harry out with the rest of his fingers.

Gasping and panting, Harry barely heard Quinn whisper in his ear. I love you, Harry. But I can still stop if you want me to. Just say the word.

Bloody hell, Quinn, if you dont get a move on I swear Ill Ill..

Quinn laughed. Is that an invitation?

Harry moaned in reply as Quinns fingers finally hit the prostate. Re-aligning himself Quinn spread Harrys cheeks with his hands after removing his fingers. He took a gentle swipe of Harry with his tongue and Harry about flew off the bed. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!

Relax, Quinn rubbed one hand up and down Harrys spine waiting for him to quiet. Then he kept it up a bit longer. Then he went back to rimming Harry while he squirmed like mad all over. When he was done he ran his tongue down to Harrys balls and back again. Harry was whimpering madly. Giving himself a nod that Harry was ready Quinn quickly put his lover back into position and pushed into him for the first time. Harry, he gasped.

Harry inhaled sharply feeling both the bizarre feeling of being stretched and the wonderful feeling of being filled at the same time. When Quinn began to move Harry screamed out in pleasure. Quinn moaned feeling Harry open fully to him. He pulled Harry up so he was resting on his thighs. Wrapping one arm around, he stroked Harrys neglected cock while the other reached up to tweak, twist and pull at a nipple. After only a few strokes Quinn came hard. Harry was still squirming in his arms and after a few strokes Harry screamed his release shaking in Quinns arms.

Open your eyes and look! Quinn shook Harry a bit, so he could see the final part of their bond taking place.

Harry gasped and laughed watching the swirls of magic together under their skin undulating and finally coalescing together to rest like a magical blanket under their skin and over their hearts.

Finally it faded. A quiet silence of respect filled the air. Harry rested back onto Quinns chest as Quinn slipped out. Harry, you okay, love?

Yes, you? Harry asked softly watching as Quinns fingers played over his damp stomach.

Yes, but, now that the bond is completed Im nervous again, Quinn admitted sighing deeply and lying down. Harry summoned a towel to wipe them clean and lay down beside him. He waited for Quinn to open up. Harry, what if we arent in the same house? I dont think I could take it.

The founders made the Sorting Hat. Even Dumbledore cant change the will of the Founders. Your uncle is Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin. Youve befriended the Malfoys. And youre my husband. If you arent in Slytherin Ill eat my hat. But no matter where you wind up nothing can keep us apart, Harry said cupping Quinns face and then kissing him deeply.

Quinns blue eyes went wide with shock, feeling Harrys cock pressing into his thigh. You must be kidding.

Harry laughed. Whats to eat around here? Im starving!

After a full meal, another swim and a walk down the beach the two retired for the night. When they woke up they decided to take a shower before port keying home. Harry found himself against the shower tiles for one more romp.

So when they were both ready to touch the portkey for home they were more wet than dry. Wait, Harry ran out to the beach with his wand. He came back in panting and smiling holding out two shells on pieces of leather. At Quinns inquisitive gaze he explained, I found the shells earlier and I transfigured the leather out of seaweed, something to remember being here. I dont know if Lucius will let us stay here again or not.

Quinn smiled and pulled Harry into a deep kiss. No wonder I love you so much.

They put on the necklaces and kissed once more, each reluctant to leave their honeymoon hideaway. Then they touched the portkey to return home.

Chapter 35

Welcome back, Nora called out before walking into the room to find a shaken Quinn standing alone.

Hold on, Mum, wheres Harry? Quinn asked with concern.

Oh, well, the Malfoy Manor, Id imagine. Would you like to fire call him just to make sure?

But I thought portkeys only went to one destination? Quinn asked in confusion.

They do, but Im sure that Harrys family ring was a portkey as well timed to take him home when you both activated the one for you. She smiled sympathetically. My bets on that Narcissa, probably didnt want you both to suffer any more than needed. But if youre worried go ahead and she trailed off Quinn was already kneeling in front of the fire.

Harry fell forward and smiled up feeling secure arms going around him, then, startled to see it wasnt Quinn but Draco, jerked back winding up flat on his ass.

Oh my fault, Narcissa said softly crouching down next to him. I meant to tell you that I had it set to separate you both before you headed into school. Imagine it was a bit of a shock.

You might say that, Draco chuckled giving Harry a hand up, Mums been so worried with your wedding details she must have forgotten. She can be rather single minded that way.

Like mother like son, Lucius drawled striding gracefully into the room, Draco, go help your brother get ready. We have a long trip ahead of us to that dreadful train station.

You are such a snob, dear, Narcissa grinned.

Come on then, Harry, Draco shook his head, I know that look and its best to leave them alone for a bit to say goodbye.

Them say goodbye? Bloody hell Im the one that just got ripped away from my husband after a one day honeymoon, Harry grumbled.

Must have been pretty good huh? Draco smirked guiding Harry toward the stairs.

Yes, but I miss him already. Pretty bad, huh? Harry replied. If I could just

A butler interrupted them, Sirs, Master Harry has a fire call from his husband in the

Draco shook his head as he saw Harry run toward the nearest fire before the servant could even finish his sentence. At the inquiring look his way from the butler he merely shrugged and placing his hands deeply into his pockets followed Harry at a leisurely pace.

Harry fell to his knees before the fire. QUINN!

Harry! That was a rotten trick they played on us. How long before I see you again? Quinn asked, his bright blue eyes pleading for more time together.

Move over, Harry urged ready to leap through the fire.

Now, now, this is exactly why you were separated. You can grab a compartment together on the train. Crazy newlyweds, Noras voice came from behind Quinn who grinned and winked.

Manipulative, thats what you are! The lot of you, Quinn snapped over his shoulder. Harry laughed. Quinn soon fixed his blue eyes on his husband. Youve lost it if you think this is funny.

Its not. But you do realize that we are surrounded by Slytherins. What else did we expect? Harry smirked.

Some of us are only Slytherin by marriage, thank you very much, Quinn retorted but was smiling too.

So far, Harry challenged. A moment later in a silence that suddenly came out of nowhere Harry whispered. I love you, Quinn.

Quinn gulped. I love you too, mate. See you at the train then?

Count on it. Harry said softly. Taking notice of Draco out of the corner of his eye he reached into the fire to give Quinn a gentle kiss, a brushing of lips against lips really, before pulling back out and standing up.

Draco cleared his throat, Ready to prepare for school, then?

No, Harry mumbled, turning to look one last time at the pair of blue eyes that still watched him from the fire, sadly.

Lucius checked his pocket watch. It was almost time. Looking at the two young men beside him, he tried not to think of how old it was making him feel. Ready, Draco?

Ready, father, Draco replied casually, while brushing off an imaginary piece of lint.

Ready, Harold? Lucius asked with a smirk, trying to get a rise out of Harry.

Ready pops, Harry replied with a smirk of his own.

Draco coughed to cover a laugh at the look on his fathers face; a mixture of amusement and irritation. No one even glanced their way as they walked together onto Platform 9 . Crossing over into the station, Draco noticed his father faltered in his stride for only a moment. But to Draco this was a big deal. He looked around to see what caused it only to see someone had beaten them there. This was enough of a shock in and of itself, but by the looks of things it was someone almost as important as them.

My stars, is itcan it be? Lucius Malfoy, as I live and breathe, it is you! A stately man with lightly graying hair and a slight foreign accent greeted them all with a warm smile, if not tempered by obvious years of being an aristocrat.

Your grace, how good to see you. I believe youve never met my son, Draco? Lucius pushed gently at his sons back, who stepped forward giving a slight bow. Draco, this is the Duke of Avalon.

An honor to meet you, your grace. Draco replied as if practiced, which Harry had little doubt it was.

I dont believe youve met my son either, may I present Lord Connor of Avalon. Standing aside the Dukes son strode forth and Harry blinked. For the first time he saw Draco look stunned. Not that Harry could blame him. The young man bore a striking resemblance to Quinn, except for the eyes which were a deep, rich velvet brown and the facial structure was a bit like it was cut from granite. He also seemed to be a bit on the tall side, a few inches taller than Draco certainly.

Lucius cleared his throat. Your Lord a pleasure to meet you and this is my son Draco. I take it that you will be in the same year? A pale eyebrow asked the question of the Duke who only nodded in reply.

The young Lord turned toward Harry. Im sorry I didnt catch your name?

Ah yes, that is my ward and newest member of the family, Harry Potter Malfoy. Lucius supplied. It was all Harry could do not to scream CALHOUN, but managed not to. Instead he too smiled and gave a polite bow.

Leaving their fathers to it the three young men boarded the train, quickly stowing their trunks away. The Lord peered out the window then sunk into his seat. Thank Merlin thats over. I hate all that pompous rubbish. My name is Connor. Please use only that during the year. Ive been with tutors all my life and it was all I could do to convince father it was safe to be in Hogwarts.

Well, if you dont mind, Ill just go look for Quinn, Harry grinned then dashed out the door.

I say, what was that all about? Connor asked.

Draco smiled. This was going to be an interesting ride he thought, looking the Lord up and down, a very interesting ride indeed.

Chapter 36

Harry leapt into the corridor of the train. Spotting the familiar head of his husband he moved swiftly to the back of the train. He was almost there before he was stopped by a familiar voice.

I wondered if youd be arriving early. Harry turned to see Hermione Granger, with that oh-so-familiar smug look on her face that she had each time she was correct.

Yes, Mr. Malfoy thought to bring us early to get decent seats. Quite nice of him I thought. Harry grinned. It _had_ been nice not to have to fight the crowds to find a spot.

Hermione stuck out her hip, looking doubtful. He probably just wanted to stay away from Muggles. Thats such a stuck up lot. Really, Harry, I cant believe youd side with him.

Harrys eyes turned into two small slits of anger. The Malfoys have been bloody wonderful to me. They are more like a family to me than Ive ever had. And I would appreciate it if you just shut up about things you dont understand.

Whats going on? Bad mouthing someones family? Isnt that the past time of the feeble minded? Harry smiled to see Connor now was standing behind Hermione with Draco at his side. Draco smirked at the comment.

Hermione stuck her nose up in the air. This train is reserved for Hogwarts students. The exit is that way. She pointed toward the nearest door.

Be warned. You have no idea the doors you are closing by treating me in such a rude fashion, Miss Connor replied coolly.

Hermione Granger, top student at Hogwarts every single year. And you are? Hermione looked dubiously at him.

OH please, allow me, Draco grinned. Connor nodded. Just by the looks that passed between them Harry knew the title would come out. Miss Hermione Granger, of the muggle dentists, may I present to you Lord Connor ONeill of Avalon.

Hermione began to choke turning red with embarrassment. Yes, well _Draco_, if you would be so kind as to show me where the best seating is? Connor grinned.

He can really put on the airs when he wants to, Quinn whispered in Harrys ear, startling him.

QUINN! Harry leapt into his husbands arms feeling like theyd been apart forever, not mere hours and began to kiss him passionately. From behind him he could hear Hermiones gasp of shock, Dracos chuckle and someone whistle. He guessed it was Connor. The two only broke apart when their breathing had gotten too erratic to continue. I missed you so much.

I missed you too, Harry, Quinn grinned giving a squeeze to his husbands ass. I found us a nice compartment in the very back. Why dont you invite Draco and his friend to join us. Looking over Harrys shoulder he added softly in his ear, just loud enough for him to hear, Just not that Granger girl.

With a nod, Harry turned careful to keep one arm tightly wrapped around his husbands waist. Quinn found us a more private carriage, Draco, Connor. I think we should move. _Maybe_ Ill see you later Hermione.

Snorting in indignation, Hermione spun on her heel in a huff and stormed off. Bloody hell, tell me the girls arent all like that at Hogwarts! Connor said as he neared the pair. If they are Ill be quite glad I gave up on the whole lot years ago. Draco beamed at these words.

In that case, Connor, I hope its not too forward of me to ask that you sit with me? Draco asked hopefully.

Connor grinned at him, his brown eyes flashing with humor. I wouldnt have it any other way. Just promise to protect me from she-devils like that.

Harry sighed. Quinn sensed that he was upset about the way things had turned out with his old friend and squeezed him tightly around the waist. Come on, lets get our seats. It sounds like an Army just arrived and Im not quite ready to deal with them all yet.

I quite agree, Connor declared looking anxiously over his shoulder at the surging tide of students galloping down the aisle. Quickly grabbed their belonging from the first seats they found they retreated to the last compartment and slid the door shut, then locked it firmly behind them. Connor cocked his head at Quinn. Hello, my name is Connor.

Hi, Im Quinn Calhoun, Harrys hus Quinn trailed off looking nervously at Draco and Harry. I mean to say that Im

Its okay, Calhoun. You can tell Connor. I can vouch for him. Draco offered. This is a big secret yet, Connor. Understood?

Sure thing, Draco, _anything_ for you, Draco flushed at the ears from Connors response then nodded to Quinn to finish.

Quinn beamed. Im Harrys husband.

Connor sat down heavily on the bench seat. Married? Harry nodded happily. You married Harry Potter? Quinn grinned pulling Harry practically into his lap as they sat together, opposite Connor and Draco. Connor scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat. Well, congratulations! Im sorry I didnt say so earlier. Bit of a shock really. You make a very handsome couple though.

Harry will always be a Malfoy first, but now hes a Malfoy-Calhoun. Draco supplied answering Connors question before hed spoken it aloud. There were extenuating circumstances.

Well, if anyone deserves some happiness its you, Mr. Malfoy-Calhoun. I owe you my thanks for giving me freedom from our drafty old castle. My parents have been so protective. But since you defeated the Dark Lord, they finally felt it was safe once more. Quinns chest puffed out with pride over his husbands accomplishments and Harry playfully punched him while blushing madly.

Just call me Harry. And just ignore Quinn. Harry teased.

Connor looked at Draco. Well, I think its a bit early to rush into marriage, of all things. But perhaps youd go out with me, Draco? Save me from the horrid hordes of Hermiones at the school? Connor put out a pouting lip.

Draco was clearly about to say yes, when he looked down and then away. You can do a lot better, Connor. Ive Ive been around.

Harry jumped to his feet. Draco! Dont

Connor put a hand up then slid an arm around Dracos back and lifted his chin with the other, turning his face to look him squarely in the eye. That was then. This is now. I know that theres no one else at that pile of stones that could hold a candle to you. Give me a chance to show you how you deserve to be treated.

Quinn nodded in approval and Harry beamed happily. Draco gulped. You really mean that, Connor? People at school arent really big on the Malfoy family name. Fathers association with the Dark Lord and the way I used to treat Harry, well

I judge people from the moment I meet them and how they act. Not by what others have to say. I chose to believe in people right up until the moment they give me a reason to believe otherwise. From what Ive seen you do justice to the name Malfoy. And I know from my father what a good fine upstanding family it is. So what if you used to be a brat or your father picked the wrong side, it doesnt matter. Say yes.

Draco cupped the back of Connors neck and leaned his forehead against that of the young Lord. Yes.

Chapter 37

'You're okay, Connor,' Harry thought to himself. He'd been concerned about Draco for some time now, ever since that whole threesome that he'd been involved with. Quinn had been right. There were no winners in a relationship like that. Draco had been hurt when he left them behind, only to discover he hadn't been missed.

Harry knew when he married Quinn, that Draco would feel a loss, and be jealous of his new relationship with his husband. He wasn't sure how it was going to work out, a new year at school with a husband-in-secret, being a Slytherin and coping with Draco's issues. At least if Connor would be there for Draco, Harry could breathe a sigh of relief.

Hed had a good feeling about the young Lord right from the start. Draco seemed to be very attracted to him, too. Quinn even seemed to approve, and that was saying something. His husband wasn't easy to get approval from. Despite his first feelings toward Draco, Quinn had grown to respect him. Turning toward his husband, Harry saw the respect in his blue eyes aimed toward Connor and Draco.

The compartment door rattled from a heavy knock. "Hey, Draco!"

"Sounds like that Zabini bloke," Quinn commented. "It's your call, Draco. Should we let him in?"

Draco looked up at Connor. "You should know we havehistory."

Connor smiled. "It doesn't matter." Taking Draco's hand in his own the young Lord sat up regally. "Let him in."

Quinn made a sweeping gesture, causing all of the rest to chuckle before he opened the door. Blaise filled the door and looked around at the group giving a flirtatious look at Quinn, which Harry did not care for one bit. Looking to the other side he spotted Draco, with the stranger and did not fail to notice their tightly clamped hands. He folded his arms over his chest.

"Is this bloke," he tossed his head toward Connor, while meeting Draco's eyes," the reason that you're not sitting with us? Or is it because your father wants to show solidarity with Potter?"

"Yes," Draco replied. "On both counts, and you missed some, too, Blaise. These are my friends and I'd appreciate it if you'd show them a bit more respect. I seem to recall your father taught you better manners than that."

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it." Blaise turned to the stranger and awaited his introduction.

"Blaise Zabini, I'd like you to meet-" Draco began with a smirk, "Lord Connor O'Neill of Avalon."

A brief glimmer of recognition passed across Blaise's face before it became impassive and cold. Blaise nodded and shook Connor's hand. "You'll understand, of course, that I was at a disadvantage."

Draco felt anger fill him at the insinuated insult. Connor cleared his throat. "That is quite true, since your intimate affiliation with Draco is over." Connor said the last very coolly as he leaned over and gently kissed Draco on the cheek.

Blaise had a flash of anger fly across his face before he countered the possessive statement. "Pansy is looking for you."

"Women, can't live with them, and I certainly don't care about her that way." Draco rolled his eyes and stood up. "That's not what this is all about is it?"

"Playing the Mr. Bitch card?" Blaise snapped.

Suddenly everyone was on their feet. "I am enraged over the way you are treating Draco. Even if we were not together I would be furious. It is rather obvious that you have overstayed your welcome, Mr. Zabini. I suggest that the next time we encounter each others company that we get along civilly or avoid each other. Furthermore, while it is not my place to dictate your relationship with Mr. Malfoy here, I do heartily suggest that you start to show him the respect he deserves or your family's company may very well suffer. Have I made myself clear?"

Draco was well known for keeping his emotions in check. But Harry and Quinn could clearly see that stunned was just barely being concealed by smug. Seeing even that tenuous hold on his mask was about to fail Quinn and Harry stepped between Blaise and the others, presenting a rather solid front. Blaise made a huff sound despite the fact he was shaking, looking terrified on several levels, and left the compartment.

"I'm sorry, Draco, if I overstepped my bounds," Connor apologized. Harry turned and patted Draco on the back while Quinn re-locked the door to the compartment. Quinn took Harry by the hand and they sat back down together.

"You're incredible," Draco whispered then kissed Connor hard, placing a hand on each side of his face. When the kiss ended Connor noticed out of the corner of his eye that Harry and Quinn were engaged in a rather passionate kiss of their own. With a wave of his wand he created a privacy curtain between the two sides of the compartment, so he could be properly shown just how incredible he was, by his luscious boyfriend.

Blaise stormed down the hall pushing all underclassmen out of his way. When he entered his compartment he slammed the door shut as best he could behind him. "What's wrong?" Michael, Pansy and a few others asked.

"What's wrong? Malfoy's gone and gotten himself involved with the bloody Lord O'Neill of Avalon!" Blaise threw himself into his seat. Michael wrapped his arms around him trying to comfort him.

Pansy instantly perked up. "I could be Lady O'Neill of Avalon!" she declared in a dreamy voice.

"Good bloody luck," Blaise grumbled. "He did everything but tell me I was trash. The Lord can't be bothered with the likes of me, much less you."

Applying some more lip gloss, Pansy smacked her lips and opened up a few buttons on the top of her uniform. "That sounds like a challenge, and you know I love a challenge. I'll break up this little love fest no problem." She stood up and slipped her skirt a bit higher and sauntered from the room.

Chapter 38

Pansy chuckled at the looks she was receiving as she started down the aisle looking for Lord O'Neill. Blaise might have thought that he was out of her league, but Pansy was about to prove Zabini wrong. After all, the Parkinson family was rather well known. If Draco could catch the eye of the Lord, then he'd be putty in her hands.

With a wicked grin, she spotted what compartment the Lord was in. She licked her lips then slid open the door, oh-so-slowly. Draco rolled his eyes, waving a wand at their makeshift wall causing it to drawback. Quinn was looking to Harry and Draco wondering who she was while Lord Connor stood. "Trust me, she's no Lady, so sit down." Draco whispered.

Connor was about to but before he could get the chance Pansy latched onto his arm, and pushed her breasts into his chest. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Draco stood with a certain amount of contained anger. He felt Harry stand at his back and knew without looking that Quinn was backing him up. "Get off of him, Parkinson."

"Yes, may I please have my arm back, Miss Parkinson?" Connor was trying to get Pansy off of him, but it looked like a most unpleasant task.

Undaunted, Pansy flung her arms around Connor's neck. "Let's go somewhere, just you and me. We could get better acquainted. You don't want to stay here. Think of what you'd be missing."

"A crickey good case of crabs," Quinn snickered.

"Welcome to Hog-whore," Harry said none too quietly, as Quinn wrapped his arms around his husband from behind.

Pansy sneered. "Really, Lord O'Neill, associating with their kind is the worst sort of thing to do."

Connor peeled Pansy off of his neck as if dealing with a most distasteful leech, which in many ways he was. "It so happens, Miss Parkinson, that my father warned me about women like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy asked in confusion.

"Only the lowest sort of female goes around soliciting casual sexual encounters to further their association with the higher social ranks." Connor sneered as he finally managed to get away from her.

Draco came around Connor, quickly inserting himself in the small space that now existed. "He's on to you, Pansy. So back off, you want to go after Connor youre picking a battle with me." Draco snapped.

"And me," Harry added.

"Me too, mate," Quinn joined in happily.

Pansy seemed to notice Quinn for the first time. She brushed by Connor as if he no longer existed and tried to get close enough to Quinn touch him. "Potter, get out of my way."

"Quinn is my boyfriend, Parkinson. Just as Draco is Connors'. Get the picture? Or should we draw it for you. None of us are interested in you, or ever will be." Harry growled reaching for his wand.

"Do you mean to tell me that you are all queer?" Pansy asked, sounding as though she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Harry groaned. "Everyone in this compartment who is gay, queer, a faggot or light in their loafers, please raise your hand." Four arms shot up into the air.

Pansy sneered, making her pug face look uglier than before. "Fine, when word of this gets out into the school ..."

Draco smirked. "What, Parkinson? I rule Slytherin House, not you. And Harry here is our newest House Mate. So if you know how to shut up, do so. Although, it won't do you a fat lot of good anyway. There's a large queer community at Hogwarts anyway."

"Blaise is contagious," Pansy muttered. With a smile she turned back to Connor. "If you ever change your mind," she trailed a finger from her throat to her cleavage and sauntered out. Draco slammed the door home and locked it firmly.

"Please tell me that not all the girls in Slytherin are like that!" Connor exclaimed.

"No, Pansy is in a class all her own," Harry snickered. "But when she came in here I thought she'd be after you, Draco, like usual."

Connor frowned. "You dated that?"

"No, our fathers know each other and she always fancied herself the next Mrs. Malfoy. Or at least until someone better came along," Draco commented.

Connor cupped Draco's face with one hand then pulled him back to sit down. "I am in no way better than you. No one is better than you. I never want to hear you demeaning yourself like that again."

Harry nodded, happily agreeing with Connor. Quinn cleared his throat. "I wish we didn't have to hide our true relationship." He kissed Harry possessively.

Across from them Connor intertwined his left hand with Draco's right. "Why do you have to?"

"Dumbledore can't know the truth," Draco whispered. "He wants Harry dead, or completely under his thumb."

Connor gave Harry a measured gaze. "You are a threat to him, because you will be stronger than him." It was a statement, not a question. "I have heard that Dumbledore knows everything that goes on at Hogwarts."

"The paintings are loyal to him, as are the suits of armor and the statues." Draco informed him.

"How come you aren't more surprised?" Quinn asked Connor.

"My father taught me that all men of power can be corrupted." Connor shrugged.

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely," Draco quoted.

"All I care about is protecting Harry." Quinn wrapped his arms around Harry protectively. "I have to get sorted into the same house.

"Calhoun, I'll keep an eye on him, I told you that," Draco shook his head.

"No matter what house we are in, Quinn, we will all keep watch." Connor swore vehemently.

"I'm not helpless," Harry grumbled.

"Dursley's," Draco snapped, and then turned from Harry's suddenly pale face to Connor. "Dumbledore murdered every last member of his family and if not for Harry's owl, my brother would be dead."

"Brother?" Connor asked in confusion.

"Father is Harry's guardian," Draco said proudly, "So Harry will always be a Malfoy."

"And more," Quinn whispered into Harry's ear before whipping his wand out to move the curtain back in place. He pulled Harry into his lap. "I love you, Harry Malfoy-Calhoun."

Harry kissed him passionately after whispering in return. "I love you, too."

Chapter 39

Harry carefully extricated himself from Quinn, with apologies. "I'll be right back." Quinn smiled and watched Harry leave the compartment, giving him a playful swat on the rump as he left. No sooner had Harry gone than the curtain slid back once more, then was summarily vanished by Connor.

"Draco's been filling me in on how Harry's friends have been treating him. It's shameful. He says you two have been scheming? Count me in, Quinn." Connor smiled.

Quinn leaned forward eagerly and pulled a small vial from his robe. "I brought my half. Did you bring yours Draco?"

With a flourish, Draco brought his out as well. "When I told father our plan, he was ready to make it completely at our home. But then I explained that we didn't want either he or your uncle to have record of losing all the ingredients." Draco explained with pride.

"Is there nothing I can do?" Connor watched as they merged the two potions into one that shimmered and glowed from an emerald green to a substance that was perfectly clear.

Quinn grinned. "If you are willing, it would work out even better to have you perform the final task."

"No one would suspect you at all," Draco gave Connor a squeeze on his thigh. "Father was concerned actually, that I would be automatically suspected."

Quinn frowned. "Does Dumbledore know how close you and Harry are?"

"Close?" Connor tensed, despite knowing the Australian and Harry were married.

"Like the brother I never had. Even though at one time we were bitter enemies, we now have a common enemy. , drat, that will be a hard habit to break. It must be just being on this train." Draco shook his head, "Anyway, Harry and I are family now, even if he's married." Draco nodded in Quinn's direction. Quinn smiled happily at the recognition that Draco had given him; Draco being all too aware of how much Quinn wanted to tell everyone. Merlin willing he could soon.

Connor nodded in understanding and rubbed his hands together. "What do you need me to do?"

"Take this to the drinks cart and perform a transference spell. Since it's only meant for Weasley and Granger it won't affect anyone else." Quinn chuckled. "Thankfully, Uncle had papers of theirs yet."

Draco laughed. "The ones he was using to show the Slytherin's how badly a Potions paper can be! I remember those from First year! They were exact copies and just droned on without answering the question!"

"Oh, remind me to sit next to you two in Potions. I never even knew that you can assign a potion to particular people! How did you know that? Isn't that a bit advanced?" Connor looked impressed as he took the container and put it a pocket reverently.

"My Uncle is Severus Snape" Quinn trailed off as Connor's eyes went wide. "What?"

"The Potions Master?" Connor gasped.

"Yes," Quinn said cautiously, ready to rise to his uncle's defense.

"Bloody hell! No wonder father was so eager I attend here! Imagine being taught by Master Snape! He's the best Potions Master in five continents! Some say he's the best alive today!" Connor looked star struck.

Quinn beamed. Draco chuckled knowing that Connor was about to be one of Quinn's lifelong friends. "He's also my godfather and father's best mate. Severus stood for them at their handfasting* and was present for my Wiccaning*."

"Well, I can hardly wait for the first Potions class!" Connor grinned eagerly.

Draco laughed. "Oh how I wish Harry had heard you say that. He was positively terrified of Severus. But this year that's changed, thanks to Quinn. Severus is also the head of Slytherin House."

"Oh," Connor looked nervous for the first time. "I hope I get into Slytherin."

"Tell me about it," Quinn sighed.

"After this stunt? There's no way the hat will sort you anywhere else now! Here's the plan"

Harry was on his way back from the restroom when an arm came out of nowhere grabbing him roughly about the bicep. He was jerked back and turned angrily to see Ron glaring at him. "Why, Harry?"

Shaking himself loose of the rough treatment, Harry returned the glare. "Why what, Ron? Why couldn't you see Dumbledore was using you? Or why did you abandon me the second I was in trouble?" Harry's voice shook with anger and hurt. Unseen by both boys was a small circling of wind had formed at Harry's feet, marked only by a loose sweet wrapper.

"What the bloody hell are you on about, Harry! My family would have taken you! But, oh no, you turned traitor on us and became a MALFOY!" Ron looked Harry up and down as if he was a very distasteful bit of rubbish. "What happened to you?"

"HOW. DARE. YOU!" Harry said loudly, calmly and with a frightening amount of power. The wind picked up and Harry's air was now flying in a magical wind. "What was left of my family was MURDERED!"

Ron sneered. "You're better off without them! And you don't know what you're talking about! It was an accident! Dumbledore told us all about it! Dad said it had to do with ek-eltri-city. But that's no bloody reason to turn around and " 

"OH really!" Small lightning bolts were starting to crackle around the Hogwarts Express and it became very dark outside. "If your dad knows muggle electricity so well then you should ask him how a house becomes fully engulfed when the electricity runs through the WALLS! The fire started at GROUND LEVEL!"

Ron blinked. Hermione was suddenly at his side and Harry belatedly heard Quinn's voice calling in the distance. But he was too angry. "Yes, Ron, ask your muggle girlfriend how that could have happened?"

"YOU'RE MAD! ABSOLUTELY BARKING!" Ron challenged.

A burst of wind buffeted the train and Harry took a deep breath, not noticing anyone but Ron and Hermione. As he took the deep breath and let it go, a gale force wind ripped through the corridor knocking everyone down. Hermione and Ron fell in a helpless tangle of arms and legs at his feet much to Harry's amusement.

"HARRY!" Quinn called out, as he Draco and Connor dragged themselves along using door handles to maintain a grip in the windstorm. Ever since Quinn had a bad feeling something was wrong with Harry he'd been trying to make it from the back of the train, but it became harder the closer he got to his husband. "HARRY!"

Harry looked down at Hermione and Ron. He was still screaming at them but his words were lost on the raging wind. Outside the train the sudden magical storm was making it difficult for the train to stay on the tracks. Quinn continued to crawl now over the bodies that lay between he and his husband, leaving Draco and Connor behind in his fierce determination to calm his husband before they were all killed.

Chapter 40

The Hogwarts Express worked hard to get through the magical storm Harry's anger had caused. Unable to both feed the fuel and keep the train on the tracks the conductor allowed the train to slow dramatically. But he felt it was best to be safe. He failed to notice the train was coming up to a long bridge when he decided this, because of the amount of strain he was under to keep it on the tracks. The train had also become entrenched in such a dark, forbidding storm he could barely see in front of the train at all.

Students littered the tiny corridor where Harry was too lost in his anger to be aware of his surroundings. Draco and Connor did their best to push Quinn forcibly toward his husband. Suddenly the train pitched into the side of a hill, that was simply too close to the train tracks. It lunged precariously on its side. The middle of the train against the hill, the end teetering on the bridge they just crossed.

The three of them now the only hope the Express and its passengers had.

To add to the mayhem professors from the school, who had been alerted to the scene by the incredible surge of magic, had appeared in the already cramped space only to be tossed about like balls in the train. Confused and disoriented, most were knocked out before they could even guess as to what was going on. It was the pure inner temerity of one Professor Severus Snape that let him be the last man standing so to speak.

Since he'd already been witness to one of Harry's magical outbursts, at the funeral of the Dursley's, Severus knew with a sickening dread that his nephews husband was at the heart of this disaster. Clinging to a compartment door so tightly he was sure he felt blood in his hands he tried to further assess the situation.

Through the melee that was the hallway there were at least fifty students littered like so many pieces of confetti after a party. His hawk-like gaze quickly fixed upon Quinn. Behind him Draco Malfoy lay on top of bodies pushing Quinn forward with one leg boost at time. Another young man, whom Severus vaguely realized was new to the school, was pushing the other leg. The three were working in a slow pattern far too slow.

If Severus knew anything at all, it was that only Quinn could calm Harry now. Since he suspected any magic directed toward Harry would only bounce back and perhaps injure either students or bumbling co-workers. Severus leveled his wand the best he could in the gale winds, tears running down his cheeks from the bite, as his hair whipped around him. Concentrating with all his might he shot a blue bolt of pure energy at the threesome.

It hit his target perfectly. Suddenly the trio moved into super-speed, rivaled only by muggle comic book heroes. Within seconds they were at Harry's feet. The three of them dragged Harry down while Quinn wrapped him in his arms. A last lightning bolt hit the train and with a squeal of metal on metal the train was righted onto the tracks.

Severus barely kept from landing on a tiny first year when the wind, which had been keeping his body at a perfect right angle, suddenly died away. Luckily, years of dodging hexes and exploding cauldrons had given him excellent reflexes. He stood and surveyed the damage.

He quickly yelled to his nephew and friends, when inspiration hit him," Freeze them all!"

Draco and Quinn obeyed without question. The other teen, who greatly resembled Quinn Severus realized, only gaped at him for a minute as if star-struck then nodded and followed the others as they zapped everyone. Luckily, the other victims at the scene were either too befuddled or already knocked out to realize what they were doing.

Severus sighed when they were done and smoothed at his hair. "Tell me what happened, Quinn."

Seeing the pure anger and disappointment in his uncle's eyes, Quinn simply raised his hand to an all too familiar red head on the floor. Severus raised his eyes to the sky. Casting his eyes to the window he was relieved to see the storm was gone. In a tired voice he said, "For now I can obliviate them. After we reach the castle I'll get the time turner and clean up this mess better."

His eyes lowered to the stunned and shaking form of Harry who was now being held tightly in Quinn's arms once more. His lips pursed as his mind raced. Nora was better at this than he was. But Harry was family now and family came first. "He's in shock. Take him back to your compartment and keep him warm. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Quinn nodded, concern and worry filling his blue eyes as he helped Harry make it back through the obstacle course of bodies. The young man at Draco's side looked at him nervously before pulling himself to full height. "Sir, I'm quite proficient at the memory charm and would be honored if you would allow me to assist."

With a tilt of his head and a raised eyebrow Severus questioned Draco. To his amusement, Draco beamed at the other man before nodded back to show he could be trusted. "Excellent," Severus intoned and pushed up the sleeves to his robes. Thus began a slow grueling hour where Connor and Severus began to obliviate everyone around them and Draco walked the student back to their compartment.

The Hogwarts Express started to pick up speed and only Professor McGonagall and Flitwick were left to unfreeze and obliviate. Severus was grateful for Flitwick's diminutive stature since he'd have to apparate them both back to Hogwarts, obliviate them, and feed them a cock and bull story for Dumbledore. He rubbed his head tiredly.

He looked at Draco and his companion. The young man had done quite well, and Severus hoped he would be in Slytherin house. "Start to move around the compartments. Tell them lightning hit the train and stunned them." Draco recognized the morsel of truth in the lie. It was a Slytherin trademark. "Then go back to Harry. I suspect Quinn has his hands full. Portkey directly to my quarters if you need any further assistance. Otherwise, I want to see you, Draco, and you." Draco grinned and introduced them. Severus nodded, too tired to be stunned by the surprise of having one of Avalon's finest in their midst. Not to mention Draco had already bonded with him in some fashion. "After dinner." Severus finished without missing a beat.

Draco nodded, Severus had given him such a portkey his first year. Closing his eyes to focus once more Severus and the two professors disappeared.

Chapter 41

Connor looked with concern at Draco. "What?" Draco asked.

"How often does Harry lose control like that?" His dark eyes seemed to search Draco as if scanning for past war wounds.

"From what I'm given to understand, he's only become unhinged on that scale once." Draco smirked. "But it does give you a taste of what the Dark Lord dealt with for so long."

Connor nodded, his eyebrows raised. "Indeed it does." He gestured for Draco to walk ahead of him as they made their way tiredly back to compartment. It had taken quite a while to get the lightning story to spread. They would soon be arriving at the station.

When they entered the compartment it was to find Quinn wrapped around Harry, who still looked a bit wide-eyed. Draco sat down on Harry's other side and Connor across from the trio.

"Am I going insane?" Harry asked after a long moment of silence.

"No. That's Dumbledore's brainwashing. You're still learning to deal with incredible powers." Draco looked at Connor to indicate it was his turn.

"Something inside of me is breaking," Harry mumbled.

"The change between boy and man is more than enough for most wizards, Harry. You're far stronger than you realize. I've only just met you but it fairly radiates off of you. Powerful wizards all give off a certain tingle, if you will. You're rather shocking in that regard, practically, well dare I say, captivating?"

"Being around you is addictive. We all want to be as strong as you. You need to have faith in yourself." Draco nodded.

"Those muggles did you no favors locking you in that cupboard. Then to have to deal with a manipulative bastard like Dumbledore without even a shred of your own self worth! You were the clay he wanted you to be. Don't even tell me he couldn't settle you with a good wizarding family. He wanted you to be with the muggles because he knew from your mother how bad they truly were." Quinn was fairly shaking with his own anger.

"If you can't see it, Harry, just funnel that anger to be what you are because you are the son of Lily and James Potter." Connor added. "My father respected your parents greatly. From what I've seen you have the quiet strength of your mother and the fortitude of your father, according to his tales."

Harry gulped and seemed to cheer up a bit sitting straighter. "You mean that, don't you?"

"I'll talk to father and perhaps we can spend Christmas on Avalon. Of course, I'll ask about your respective families as well. Dumbledore has no influence there. Nor, is he welcome." Connor said grimly. "I'll be penning an interesting note to my father."

Draco patted Harry on the shoulder then moved over to sit by Connor with pride. They all watched as Harry seemed to weigh what they had said, while he stared at the floor. When he looked up he seemed stronger and focused. He nodded. "Let's get ready."

The train was slowing as soon as they were all changed for school. They took a last look at each other and knew that no matter what the year had to offer or what houses they would be in, they would remain friends.

Seventh years were guided over to a side area by the station none of them had ever seen before. Each student was given a winged horse to ride to the school. The entire herd was magnificent as they took to the air and flew over the lake. Connor, Quinn, Draco and Harry formed their own squadron. Quinn and Connor watched in amusement as the Seekers put their horses through their paces, dipping down to the lake, zooming up to the sky and doing barrel rolls.

McGonagall met them at the front doors with tight lips, clearly un-amused by their antics."20 points from Slytherin for endangering their fellow students each!"

Snape appeared at her elbow, "20 points to Slytherin for showing incredible agility and horsemanship."

When Minerva snapped her head around to complain, Snape raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe school has yet been called into session."

Minerva huffed, turned and snapped over her shoulder. "Find your seats."

"I hardly care what she pulls this year." Snape whispered into the foursome's ear. "When the Ministry removes Dumbledore, she's part and parcel of his administration. I should also point out she's been in a snit from the memory charm. Flitwick had to be hit twice because of his bloodline." Snape looked both put out and amused, something surely only he could pull off out of all the professors.

Draco smirked, while Quinn and Harry chuckled. Connor seemed to be a bit star struck again to the point that Draco finally put a hand to the small of his back to prod him along. Snape merely raised his eyebrow again.

Connor and Quinn almost sat next to Draco when Severus cleared his throat and inclined his head toward the mass sea of First Years while McGonagall made her speech. She cast looks of disdain toward them both.

"Normally, only First Years are here to be sorted." With a feeling of impending doom, the two were put at the head of the line.

We have, however, two new students. As well one student was resorted during the summer holidays." A startled cry went up from Gryffindor house when Harry sat with the Slytherin's.

"TRAITOR!" was the battle cry heard from Ron Weasley who was as red as his hair. Other houses nodded in agreement. Most of Gryffindor was holding Ron back from either leaping over the table or simply racing around it.

Draco was glad he had the foresight to inform all his house mates of Harry's defection and resorting. Severus nodded to his house with a smirk. Taking their cue, as one the Slytherin's cheered. "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!"

"Dumbledore looks like he ate too many lemon sweets!" Draco yelled over the chaos and Harry turned to see it was true. The Headmaster's eyes were not twinkling blue but dark, forbidding and seemed to crackle with an inner storm.

Harry stared back and a flash of lightning illuminated the Great Hall suddenly, making several students scream most of them First Years. Dumbledore rose to his feet and put his hands out, looking pointedly away from Harry to calm the school. But not soon enough, Harry had seen something else in those eyes fear.

Chapter 42

Dumbledore didn't look at Harry again as he proceeded to settle the school down. "The Great Hall is enchanted to resemble the conditions outside the castle; there is no reason to be afraid." Harry looked over at Professor Snape and noticed the corner of his mouth was twitching in amusement.

Once the school, as a whole, was settled down once more Dumbledore motioned for Deputy Headmaster Minerva McGonagall to resume her duties. "As I was saying, this year we have two new students. Because of their seniority I will call these two forward before placing the First years." She cleared her throat. "Quinton Calhoun!" Quinn stepped forward and Harry saw his husband's mouth go tight and knew that he was holding back from correcting the name to the new last name. Quinn turned and sat down on the stool.

Ah, one of Severus Snape's family, eh? A small amused voice whispered in Quinn's ear. Nora's boy, oh that means that you will be a handful. Hmm, but where to put you? It would have to be either Gryffindor or Slytherin. You are intelligent, brave oh but cunning and sneaky too. A bit too much Slytherin for you to be in with a pack of lions, besides what would your husband say? The hat chuckled in his ear before it cried out loudly for the entire hall to hear, "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and Draco's arm shot into the air in a closed fist. "YES!" The Slytherin table went wild once more cheering and carrying on. Quinn sat next to Harry who hugged him and then gripped his hand tightly under the table as Draco thumped him on the back before turning his attention back to the proceedings.

McGonagall sent a tight lipped look of annoyance at the Slytherin's while Snape, in the meantime, looked very proud and pleased in a very haughty way. Harry wondered how much time Severus actually spent with his adopted family, the Malfoy's. With a slight shake McGonagall collected herself and looked at the scroll, then did a slight double take. Draco snorted in what Harry knew to be amusement. "Lord Connor O'Neill".

A gasp came from a few of the more knowledgeable students, especially the Ravenclaw table. Connor seemed resigned to the fact he'd been outed in regards to his own significance and putting his shoulders back marched up to the podium and sat down with a graceful air.

I say, said a small voice into Connor's ear, we haven't been graced with the presence of anyone from Avalon in quite some time. Hmm, you are quite knowledgeable, smart, and brave. Yet Gryffindor would bore you and you are far too mature for them. Hmm, too clever for the Ravenclaws as well, besides they would only pump you for research information on your magical land. Hufflepuff is simply out of the question.

"I want to be with Draco, Harry and Quinn," Connor whispered.

Yes, you would learn much from them. As well, I see a cunning intellect in you; not to mention the blueblood purity of your bloodline. Lucius will be thrilled to see you in his son's life. Yes, well, never let it be said I failed to serve one of Avalon "SLYTHERIN!"

This time it was Draco who released a sigh of relief as the Slytherin table was beside themselves. The oak table shook from the pounding of cups, knives and fists as Slytherin welcomed the Lord of Avalon to their ranks. Even the Bloody Baron quickly sailed to the young Lord's side and giving a slight bow made his introductions. "Royal blood has always flowed in the Slytherin House," he declared in a hollow, yet dignified voice. Draco shivered as he tended to do around the Baron and Connor slid a hand over Draco's for just a moment.

Pansy saw it and sneered, "Disgusting."

"Looked in the mirror again, Pansy?" Draco retorted with a smirk.

Quinn almost sent pumpkin juice up his nose when he began to laugh with a mouthful of the stuff and Harry had to pound his back while trying to hold back amusement. They all ignored her and turned back to watch the proceedings. Only five more Slytherin's were added to the house total while the rest received at least eight, before they became bored with the ceremony. Leaning in together, the foursome started to engage in a whispered conversation. "How long do you think it will take before it takes effect?" Harry asked dying of curiosity.

Draco made a pensive face before replying, "By dessert I estimate. What do you think, Quinn?"

"That's about 20 minutes from now?" Quinn asked and Draco nodded. "Right, that should about do it."

"Do you know the hat thought that Gryffindor would bore me?" Connor asked with amusement. "It makes me want to see this through all the more!"

Draco snickered. "Once the Marauders were Gryffindors, this time I think they will be Slytherins, eh Harry?"

"Marauders?" Connor asked.

"A right bloody bunch of clever pranksters that were at Hogwarts and one of them was Harry's father," Quinn put in quickly as Harry became silent for a moment.

"If we are going to be like them I'd rather we chose our own name," Harry said quietly.

Draco nodded. "How about the Raiders?" Connor and Quinn chuckled while Harry looked at Draco thankfully.

Blaise leaned over Vince who was sitting on Draco's open side and looked at Connor. "What are you a Lord of, Connor?"

"Avalon," Connor answered eyeing the dark haired young man carefully. He didn't care for the proximity of his being to Draco. "Shove off, Vince," Blaise snapped. Vince looked at Draco who shrugged. With a grunt Vince moved over one allowing Blaise to sit next to Draco. Blaise gave Connor a bit of an eye fuck and found a wand shoved painfully into his ribs.

Blaise turned in surprise to see it was held by Draco. "I'm sure you know by know he's taken. He's also a Lord of Avalon and will be given the respect he deserves by the entire house. Do we understand each other?"

"Sure, Draco," Blaise answered, his voice quavering slightly. "So, I take it that these three will be on the senior Slytherin council?" Draco nodded curtly as Blaise switched seats with Vince to put a buffer between himself and the end of Draco's wand.

"I'm impressed. You seem to hold as much power as a Malfoy as its' said your father does with the Ministry." Connor complimented. Draco seemed to blossom under the praise. "You head the entire house, don't you?"

A clearing of the throat alerted them to Severus' presence. "Actually, I am the Head of House, yet I will admit Draco makes my need to be there practically repetitive." Connor gasped looking star struck yet again. He appeared to be trying to say something, but Draco simply patted him under the table to indicate that he need not say anything and to offer assurance.

Severus didn't seem to notice, "I am pleased by your placement." He put a hand on Quinn's shoulder showing outward warmth and affection that had several students at other table's gasping in shock and guessing at Quinn's connection to the stoic professor.

Chapter 43

"Me too," Quinn smiled at his uncle and then winked at his husband.

"It was quite a relief," Harry acknowledged.

"In more ways than one," Draco agreed with a squeeze of Connor's hand under the table.

Connor was still too star-struck to speak. Severus gave a tight lipped smile and returned to the Head Table.

"Roast beef!" Blaise cried gleefully. It was his hands down favorite, although he covered it with so much gravy and mashed potatoes Draco had to turn away.

The self-dubbed Slytherin Raiders watched the time go by eagerly. They were halfway through their peanut butter brownie sundaes when Draco whispered, "Its time." They all stopped and peered carefully toward the Gryffindor table. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6," the rest of the Slytherin's caught on quickly that something had been done and eagerly awaited to see what their leader had done. "4, 3, 2 "

"RON!" Hermione Granger screamed. Everyone looked over at the Gryffindor table. Ron Weasley was gagging around a mouthful of food as the Gryffindors scampered away from his side, as he was caught up in a magical windstorm.

Gone was his short hair, replaced by long flowing red locks. Breasts started to take form on his chest. A high squeak indicated something below his robes had vanished. Unfortunately, the high piercing shriek remained in place of Ron's voice. It was something between the cross of a mouse and a Banshee, making everyone cringe as Ron began to scream. The final blow was when every freckle on his body was replaced by a blinding neon green pinprick of light. When at last the storm blew out so did the candles on that half of the Great Hall. It was just enough for everyone to see that his freckles were glowing in the dark.

Harry shot a careful sideways glance at Snape to see he was acting like nothing was amiss. Oliver Wood was screaming in a panic. This was the first crisis as Gryffindor Head of House and for a moment Harry actually felt sorry for him. Dumbledore was instantly at his side trying to calm him.

A stunned moment of silence filled the Great Hall before students began to fall over themselves laughing hysterically, pointing fingers and doing imitations of Ron's new voice. Draco cleared his throat past the laughter that was threatening to overcome him, "Sir!" he called over to Professor Snape. "There seems to be a new girl trying to sneak into the Gryffindor ranks!"

Snape smirked as he looked over at the table, which was now in total chaos, in disdain. "So there is. She should be sorted at once."

Oliver Wood sputtered, his face turning red, as he grabbed a squealing Miss Ronald Weasley and hauled her off toward the Infirmary with Hermione following at their heels offering suggestions. Dumbledore gave a piercing look at Harry and Quinn. But the combined force of Quinn and Harry was too much and they tossed him out of their heads with barely a blink. Looking shaken, Dumbledore quickly made haste to follow Oliver out of the Great Hall.

Snape chuckled behind his napkin, and it was simply too much for the rest of his House. The Slytherin table finally erupted loudly in riotous gales of laughter. The rest of Gryffindor table took off in a huff, casting their best evil glares at the Slytherins. Once the Gryffindor's were gone the laughter only got louder. At long last Snape gave a sharp nod sideways and the Slytherin's filed out of the Great Hall following their Head of House.

Once safely ensconced in the Slytherin Common room, Snape turned on to them all with a huge smile on his face. "I don't want to know. Whoever did this will have to tread carefully for some time, but it was worthy of our house. Please leave the antidote on this table in the morning. So I may," he cleared his throat, come to the rescue of the damsel in distress."

The Slytherin's laughed some more and with a final wink, Snape swept from the room. Draco rose gracefully from his seat and stood where Snape had just vacated. "Welcome to Slytherin House. All Second Years are expected to take a First Year and teach them the rules of the House. Potions tutoring will be held every night after dinner, each Year will tutor the year beneath them." He whipped out his wand. "You will all do flawlessly in Potions or answer to either myself or Professor Snape, is that clear?"

Draco nodded. "Any information no matter how small will be reported to the Year above you. It will then be judged. If it is of House importance it will be brought before the Senior Council." He gestured for Harry, Connor and Quinn to come forth.

"Harry Potter is now one of us. He is no longer a Gryffindor. You will treat him with all the respect due a MALFOY and a SNAPE. He is protected by both families, is that understood?"

"But he killed-" a small voice in the back began.

White hot light shot out of Draco's wand and the student slammed against the ceiling before falling to the floor with a whimper. "Thanks to Harry we avoided the same lot our parents had. He also saved my father. Dumbledore killed his family in a botched attempt to kill him. He spent the summer with Professor Snape. Do not cross him, there is a reason Voldemort is dead."

There was a stunned silence then a few muttered whispers before everyone was nodding. Draco turned to Quinn. "Quinn, if you haven't guessed is related to Snape. He's, in fact, Snape's nephew. This is to remain a House secret for as long as possible." Some faces paled and others gaped before more whispers filled the room.

Draco shot off some fireworks from the end of his wand to get everyone's attention again. "Quinn and Harry are a couple, as are Lord Connor to be referred to as Connor from here on in and I. If you have a problem with that, speak up now." Draco glared at Blaise who tried to make himself small against the couch. "Excellent, the rest of you off to bed, only the Senior Council remain."

The lower years shunted off for bed, many of the First Years looked ready to drop. Soon only the Sixth and Seventh Years remained. Draco looked around the room and cast a silencing charm. Several of the council blinked. A silencing charm was only cast when something big was going down.

"Go ahead, Harry, tell them," Draco smiled.

Harry smiled back, but nodded toward Quinn, who happily pulled Harry into his arms so Harry was against his chest. "Harry Potter is my husband."

"WHAT!" "HOLY SHIT!" "BLOODY HELL!" were some of the reactions but Pansy shivered. Draco rolled his eyes and with a nod toward Blaise they both turned their wands on Pansy. There was a flash of light as they wiped her memory and shoved her outside the circle toward bed. Millicent walked her there before coming back. They were told the whole sordid story from start to end. By the end, hatred for Dumbledore was at an all time high.

Connor put a steadying arm on Draco's shoulder, seeing how tired he was. Waves of soothing calm washed over Draco as Connor tapped into the powers he'd been born with as one of Avalon. Draco looked at him with wonder and gratitude. He was about to dismiss the council before Blaise plucked up the courage to ask about Ron.

The rest of the meeting was filled with laughter and jokes, leaving Harry, Quinn and Connor feeling happy to call Slytherin House their home. The Raiders had been accepted.

Chapter 44

It took a bit to settle down in the Slytherin dorms for Harry. He kept feeling odd that he wasn't in Gryffindor tower. To add to his misery Dumbledore's idea of room assignments had separated Draco from Connor and Harry from Quinn.

Draco watched his brother flip for the fourth time in as many minutes and rolled his eyes. Propping himself up on one elbow he was about to question Harry as to what his problem was when a knock came to the door.

Blaise threw a pillow at it. Another grunt let them know that Blaise was not the only one who'd been awakened. Draco frowned and made his way over to the door with his wand raised, and could feel Harry at his back under his Invisibility cloak. Cautiously, he released the wards on the door. "Who is it?"

"Quinn and Connor," was the answer and Harry practically shoved Draco out of the way to open the door, his hood falling from his head, giving an eerie impression of a floating head.

"How do I look?" Draco hissed keeping his grip on the door.

"Perfect as always you prat now let them in!" Harry hissed back trying to wrench the handle away from Draco.

"Prat? How dare you call me a prat!" Draco challenged, a familiar spark in his eyes.

Harry was about to respond when a pillow slammed the back of his head. It was Blaise who was standing right behind him. "You're both prats if you ask me." He shoved them both aside with his bigger size and opened up the door.

Pushing by both of them he looked at the new arrivals. "Gods, let me guess you can't sleep and want to be with them right?" Quinn nodded without reserve while Connor looked a bit sheepish. Blaise groaned. "Save me from the sap. I'm out of here. One of you can have my bed so to speak," he winked cheekily and strode from the room, his pillow under one arm.

Another grunt, and some mumbled words announced the need for their other roommates to abandon the room. They smiled at each other. Draco showed them in and pointed to a bed that was to his left for Connor. Harry returned to his bed and Quinn took the one to his right, completing the circle of beds in the slightly smaller Seventh year bedrooms. Both Connor and Quinn cast a cleansing spell on the beds to rid any remnants of their previous occupants before settling in for the night.

Draco slept on his side, smiling at Connor who was turned to look at him as well. Harry waited until Draco and Connor were asleep before climbing into bed with Quinn. The married couple snuggled together happy to be 'alone' at last.

"I'm so glad you're in Slytherin," Harry whispered, despite the silencing charm they'd quickly cast.

"I would have been right buggered if I hadn't, and that's the dinky di," Quinn drawled with a yawn pulling Harry tightly down to his chest.

Harry laughed. "Someone's tired."

"Right bushwacked, but now that I've got you here with me it's all better." Quinn dropped a kiss on Harry's forehead.

Harry became quiet and Quinn thought that he'd fallen asleep when Harry broke the silence. "I wonder if we'll get in trouble."

"If we do then we have one more thing to get even about don't we?" Quinn chuckled. "Stop worrying love, you still sound like a Gryffindor. What would your brother say?"

"Yeah, you're right. I love you Quinn," Harry mumbled around a deep yawn.

"I love you too, Harry," Quinn replied giving Harry a soft, tender kiss on the lips before falling into a contended slumber with his arms around his husband.

The next morning at breakfast, Snape announced his presence by laying a hand on Quinn's shoulder. He gave his nephew a reserved smile before a rather dramatic groan escaped his lips. "It would seem that Dumbledore thinks we have pranksters within our House."

"Really?" Draco drawled from where he sat with Connor across from Harry and Quinn.

"Indeed," Snape replied coolly. "Oddly enough he seems rather eager to pass this responsibility to me rather than deal with certain" his head snapped to look at Harry, "parties."

An evil smirk filled Harry's face and he looked over at Dumbledore to see the man look at him, gulp and look away starting a conversation with another professor. Snape nodded his head. "You see my point. Nevertheless, since you four seem to be at the root of it I have no other choice, but "

They all looked at each other nervously as Severus let it hang in the air over their heads like an axe.

"- Confine you all to the same room for the duration of the year, so that you don't unduly influence any other Slytherin's with your antics."

"You're the best," Quinn beamed at his uncle.

"Yes, I know," Severus smiled. Then he turned to Harry. "Since the Headmaster seems to think you are truly to blame I will expect to see you in my private quarters each night after dinner."

"Sir?" Harry asked. "Will it be for detention?"

"To the observer," he sharply twitched toward Dumbledore with his head, "however, I seem to recall we never finished your cooking lessons. You may of course, bring any of your little ."

"Raiders sir," Connor spoke up for the first time beaming proudly from every pore. It was obvious he was trying to get noticed by the Potions Master.

Severus smiled, nodded and swept away.

"Your Uncle is the greatest," Connor said with a sigh.

"Watch it Connor, you're turning into a fanboy," Draco teased.

"I am not!" Connor argued.

"Look, all that matters is we got away with it," Harry hissed.

"Don't worry about it. My uncle will cover for us and Dumbledore is scared of my Harry," Quinn beamed.

"It's weird you know?" Harry said poking his eggs with his fork.

"What is?" Draco asked.

"I get rid of Voldemort and now it looks like I'll have to get rid of Dumbledore before he gets rid of me," Harry replied morosely.

"Oh we will all help," Quinn beamed squeezing Harry's hand tightly under the table.

"What are brothers for?" Draco shrugged.

"And their boyfriends?" Connor piped in too.

Harry perked up. "Right, thanks guys. I guess it will take awhile to be more Slytherin than Gryffindor."

"Well this should help," Draco pointed with his fork across the hall where Ron, who was still a female, walked in accompanied by gales of laughter.

It did.

Chapter 45

The next morning in the Great Hall was filled with silent grins between the Raiders. It had been a good night in Slytherin. Quinn had been easily accepted into the fold and his marriage to Harry had helped ease that transition as well. Draco's connection to Connor had assisted the Avalonian as well as the prestige he brought to the house. To add to their amusement was Snape taking his time administering the antidote to Ron Weasley, who was notably absent from breakfast.

In Potions, Gryffindor lost 50 points because Ron Weasley was not in class. Professor Snape declared that, "sex changes to a student do not constitute a reason to miss class." This resulted in many snickers from the Slytherin's and just as many evil glares from the Gryffindors. The Raiders left class in a group, but Harry remembered he left his quill behind and ran back to get it.

When he entered the class he found Hermione waiting for him holding his quill. She was shaking with rage. Harry looked over her shoulder and for once was happy to see the Potions Master was in the room. Severus gave him a sharp nod that indicated he was keeping an eye on Harry.

Hermione moved toward Harry slowly. "I can't believe you Harry. I thought I knew you. Ron is your best friend. How could you do that to him? The Malfoy's have twisted your mind!"

"You are both blind to the fact that Dumbledore wants me out of the way. I've done my job and now he wants me dead. Do you seriously think the death of the Dursley's was an accident?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Harry! Are you listening to yourself! You have gone insane! Dumbledore told us that you'd snapped but we "

"He what!" Harry was seething. "Look stay away from me and that goes for anybody else in Gryffindor House too!"

"Harry? Is everything okay?" Quinn was suddenly at his side and glaring at Hermione with ill-concealed disgust.

"I do believe," Snape's voice was suddenly upon them, "that Miss Granger was just leaving."

Hermione threw the quill to the floor and stormed by the couple. Snape's voice stopped her cold at the door, "Twenty points will be deducted Miss Granger."

"But Sir!" she protested spinning on her heel and gaping like a fish.

"For your lack of research into the subject before flinging empty accusations about," Snape added. "This is especially surprising given the bookworm nature you are so fond of exhibiting."

Hermione looked as though she'd been slapped, then she turned once more and left the room in a huff. Quinn exhaled sharply. "Thank you Uncle."

Severus gave them a small smile. "You two better catch up with the others. From now on I strongly recommend that none of the self-proclaimed Raiders be left alone." He patted Harry on the shoulder in a show of support.

"Thank you," Harry smiled at him, but it didn't go to his eyes. Severus could see the pain in his newest family member's face.

"Dont forget about the cooking lessons," Severus reminded Quinn. "You can show them the basics while I monitor everyone's progress. If there are any further surprises in your day Mr. Malfoy-Calhoun I expect to be updated at that time."

This time the smile did reach his eyes as Harry looked at Severus. The use of his married name seemed to remind him that he did have family now, even it if was one he wouldn't of dreamed of only a year ago. Quinn smiled at his uncle too, the simple reference making his heart lighter too.

Harry and Quinn ran all the way to their next class of Advanced Charms. Flitwick only pointedly looked at them as they rushed in breathless right before class began. Draco and Connor had saved them seats. They all sat together, and Harry sensed it would be the start of an ongoing pattern.

Under the desk he laced his fingers with Quinn's needing the contact after his run-in with Hermione. The encounter hurt him more than he was willing to let on. When they broke off into practice groups it only took a small look between the Raiders to realize that one of their own needed the others.

As the practical session of the class evolved they made sure to keep a constant rotation around Harry. Quinn did his best to touch Harry with as many brushes and caring looks as he could. Harry realized what his friends were doing and was moved by the actions of the Slytherins who were more caring in so many ways than the Gryffindors ever were.

It took most of Charms and their next class, Herbology to ground Harry. By lunch, they had Harry laughing and he'd almost forgotten the events of the morning. It was after lunch that another matter had his attention. Snape called to him as he left the Slytherin table. "Walk with me,' he ordered simply. Draco was in his next class, so his brother followed them. Snape seemed to notice, but was satisfied with the response and not bothered by it. "Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office."

Draco began to speak up but Snape held up a hand. "We will accompany you. Since Mr. Malfoy represents your family and I your house."

"But he only wants to see me. Is it wise to show our hand this early?" Harry asked nervously.

"The hand he shall see is the one we will present. We still hold the Ace, if you recall," Draco smirked, catching on quickly.

"Exactly, Dumbledore will perceive a possible vulnerable spot and we may be able to lull him into a false sense of security, letting him believe that you can only be distantly protected." Snape commended Draco.

"So I'll look like I'm afraid," Harry chuckled.

"There's hope for you yet," Draco patted Harry on the back.

"I'm through being manipulated by him," Harry said seriously.

"Don't tense up, he'll sense that. It would be better to appear at ease and cocky. Dumbledore has always underestimated Slytherins," Draco commented.

"That is only one weakness," Snape rolled his eyes standing in front of the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office, "Peanut brittle."

They all mounted the stairs and rode the rising stairs to the old man's door. Snape took a look at both Harry and Draco, with a nod he showed his confidence in them both before raising his hand to knock on the door.

Chapter 46

"Come in," Headmaster Dumbledore called out. His eyes glinted when he took in Harry's entourage. Then he sat back and steepled his hands under his chin, looking in control of the situation. "Is there some reason that you and Mr. Malfoy saw fit to accompany Mr. Potter?"

Draco cleared his throat. "Mr. Potter Malfoy should have a member of his family here."

"As well as a member of his House," Snape added, folding his arms over his chest.

Dumbledore leaned forward. "Surely you dont believe the lies this boy has been spreading, Severus?"

"Your question is faulty, Headmaster, as I don't know of any lies that Mr. Potter Malfoy has spread." Snape sneered.

Albus pushed his half-moon glasses back up his nose. "This puts our conversation in a very awkward situation, Harry "

"You lost the right to call me by my first name," Harry spat biting back the rest he wanted to say.

"Oh dear boy, what have the Malfoy's done to you?" Dumbledore had gone into grandfather mode but Harry wasn't falling for it.

"WE gave him a family," Draco said coolly in a manner that reminded Harry of Lucius.

"Is there a point to this inane conversation, Headmaster?" Snape remarked looking at his fingers.

Dumbledore sighed. "I only wish to assure a student that they are horribly mistaken. It does not give that student, or others," he looked over his glasses at Draco, "the right to pull malicious pranks against others of Gryffindor House."

Snape snorted. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Did I say something amusing, Severus?"

"Immensely," Snape commented.

"How so?" Dumbledore asked.

"I find it very amusing that when the Marauders, who, if you can recall, were all Gryffindors, you saw fit to look the other way at my expense. Yet when someone finally pulls a prank on Gryffindor, you immediately look to Slytherin to place your blame. Tell me, Headmaster, is it because you wish Harry harm or some misplaced vengeance against our House?"

Dumbledore blinked at Snape when he used Harry's first name and the fact that Harry did not seem the least bit upset at the Potions Master using it. He caught Harry's eyes and fought off shaking visibly under the emerald eyes that looked at him with such hatred, loathing and power.

"I believe you have a class?" Dumbledore said pointedly.

"Yes, we all do," Harry said with hatred lacing his every word. They all began to file out, Snape first, then Draco. Harry stopped in the entranceway and turned.

Dumbledore sat back in his seat warily.

Harry smirked. "When I find the person responsible for killing my mother's family, they will die. Alone. Horribly. Even they deserve vengeance. I promise that person will paywith their life." A soft wind blew in his path as he left the office; the office that contained one shaken Albus Dumbledore.

Severus Snape reached the gargoyle and sensed the high voltage magic in the air. He looked up and saw that Draco was looking, too. Neither saw Harry and each knew it was coming from their wayward third. To their relief, he came only a moment later down the stairs.

"Headstrong Gryfex-Gryffindors," Snape shook his head.

Draco looked amused. "I can hardly wait to hear this one."

"He can tell us about it as I walk you to your next class," Snape commented. He began to stroll quickly toward Transfigurations. Halfway there they met Quinn and Connor who were on the lookout for them. With a small smile at his nephew and a nod at Connor who amused him by blushing he swept toward the Dungeons in good spirits.

"Severus looks happy," Harry commented as they took their seats en masse.

"Why shouldnt he be? He's been waiting for you to tell off that old coot for years!" Draco chuckled.

"Plus, I think he's caught on to your little crush," Quinn teased Connor with an elbow to the ribs.

"It's not a crush," Connor defended quickly.

"He can't have you anyway. Malfoy's do not share well. Do we, Harry?" Draco smirked with a raised eyebrow in Harry's direction.

Harry laced his fingers with his husband's under the table. "No, we don't."

"Connor?" Draco eyed the young Lord curiously. "You aren't going to leave me to run off with Severus, are you?"

Connor turned red. "I just never thought I'd meet a Potions Master of his caliber!" Draco chuckled. "I only want you, Draco Malfoy," Connor said carefully raising Dracos hand to kiss his knuckles.

"Ewww, get a room, homo!" Ron Weasley was once again a male, though evidently still lacking in any brains.

The young lord turned on his bench and glared at Ron. "Guardians of the Spirit, this creature has insulted me."

Ron frowned at the odd tongue Connor was speaking in. But Draco snorted. He'd been well enough trained by his father in the old ways to know the tongue. It was Theban. He also knew what the statement Connor said entailed.

Weasley might be pureblood, but obviously had not one whit of a proper home education before attending Hogwarts. He didn't know that as a resident and royal of Avalon that Connor could call upon the powers of the Earth. By alerting the Guardians of the Spirit that one of their own had been insulted the powers of Earth, Air, Fire and Wind had just been alerted it was open season on the Weasel.

Class began as usual. Only small signs of what Connor had done began to show. Each time Ron left his paper it fluttered to the floor on a small breeze. When he tried to transfigure a piece of wood into a cat, the wood caught fire. As Ron brought his smoldering wood forward a desk made of wood came to life, wrapping around his leg and causing him to fall face first into the stone floor. To the casual observer the first occurrences were simply odd bits of bad luck.

To the sharp eyed, Ron being tripped by a desk was a sign of a truly bad day to come. Draco quickly explained to Quinn and Harry who fought laughter for the rest of the class. The Raiders were on a roll.

Chapter 47

Test Reader: Nefernat- Beta: Onyx Ice

For Slytherin House, the rest of the day was filled with the entertainment of watching the four elements teach Ron Weasley a lesson. But for Gryffindor, it was filled with confusion at what was happening to Ron and anger toward the feeling of betrayal of one Harry Potter. Despite Ron's constant whining to his housemates, Hermione Granger didn't seem to take much notice; she was lost in her own thoughts.

Snape's scolding of not researching her facts was eating away at her. It was easy enough to believe that Harry had managed to work his way under Snape's skin, even if it was tough as dragonhide. But too much wasn't adding up.

How much was the truth and how much were lies? Why would Harry make up such a ridiculous story about Dumbledore being out to get him? Harry had never been one to make up stories before. Had Snape decided to turn Harry against Dumbledore for his own devious purposes?

She shook her head. Harry could shake off the Imperious. Surely any mind-altering potion that Snape could make would also be ineffective. So why would Harry think that Dumbledore was trying to kill him? Was Dumbledore right? Had Harry snapped?

Hermione watched Harry carefully. Harry seemedhappy. His smile lit up his face as she'd only ever seen when he'd caught the snitch against Malfoy. Hmm, Malfoy. That was another piece to the puzzle that wasn't making any sense. Why would Harry be willing to become a member of that family?

Chewing absently at her bottom lip, Hermione continued to try to determine a reason for Harry's actions. "Hermione!" Ron whined. "I'm telling you this is some sort of hex or curse. Can't you figure out how to do undo it?"

Hermione blinked several times, wondering how long they'd been in the Common Room. She scolded herself mentally for not being more aware of her surroundings. At least she could count on automatic reflexes that notes were taken in the remainder of her classes. She looked at Ron with mild irritation. "Honestly Ron, go to the Infirmary if you are that concerned. It's not as if you haven't been klutzy before. Maybe you're having another growth spurt?"

"Harry and his Slytherin cronies did this! Don't you see that?" Ron complained. "He's turned against us!"

"Ron calm down. There has to be a reason for "

"I dont care!" Ron rallied, starting to shout. "It's time to get even!"

Seamus, Dean and others cheered at this idea. Hermione bit her lip. She didn't like the idea that Harry had turned against them, but also felt sure that violence wasnt the answer. She watched as a gang of Gryffindors left the Common Room. Taking stock she looked around at who was still left. Neville and most of the girls had stayed. Most notably missing from the girls was Ginny. But she probably felt a familial need to stay loyal to her older brother even when he wasn't making a lot of sense.

None of this was making any sense to Hermione. And what was bothering her most was that she knew instinctively that the answers were not to be found in any book. She shook herself out of her reverie. There was one person who might be able to give her answers, though she hated the very idea of it. 

She left Gryffindor tower and headed down to the Dungeons. Rounding a corner she saw Ron and the gang were trying to pick on some underclassmen for revenge. Hermione hoped it wouldn't amount to much. Spying Pansy and some of the upperclassmen coming, she saw her chance and made a beeline for the Potions Room.

Snape spotted her as soon as she entered. "I take it you've put your mind to thinking over the situation?"

Hermione nodded tightly slowly approaching his table where he sat correcting papers. "None of it makes sense, Professor. What happened the day the Dursleys were killed?"

Sitting back, Snape took in the worry lines on the young woman. "You could ask Harry that question. Or do you no longer believe him, simply because he's in my House?"

"I'm not sure who or what to believe anymore, sir," Hermione admitted ruefully.

"I see." Snape folded his arms. "So now you come to me since I am in a position of authority, is that it?"

"Yes sir," Hermione refused to get upset by Snape's attitude. She was here for answers. And she had the feeling the only way to get them was to interview everyone involved.

"Are you sure you are open-minded enough to hear all that has happened?" Snape looked down his nose at her as he rose to his full height.

"If you are open minded enough to tell me, then yes," she snapped back, tired of the games.

Snape nodded. "I trust you are aware that memories cannot be altered?"

Hermione nodded eagerly. "Yes, sir."

He sniffed in disdain, and left the room for a moment returning with a pensive. Hermione felt relief flow through her. She felt ignorant for not thinking of this before, but now that she did, it would probably be some sort of breach of etiquette to ask to see someone's memories. Snape placed it on a desk. "What do I do?" she asked, looking into the swirls of silver in the pensive.

Touching his wand to the shiny liquid Snape simply said, "Look."

As the bushy haired witch was drawn into the memories, the commotion caused by the Gryffindors outside drew Snape's attention. Rolling his eyes, he pointed to his papers, which put themselves neatly into piles. After that, he headed for the door.

He walked into the hall to find most of Gryffindor House with their wands drawn at most of Slytherin House. "It would appear that Gryffindor House would like more Potions assignments? Surely that's the only reason you would come down here en masse?"

"It's their fault!" Ron yelled to cheers of 'yeah!" from the rest of the Gryffindors.

"I found them picking on some underclassmen," Pansy scowled, her wand arm shaking with rage.

"Detention with Filch for all of you who do not belong in the dungeons," Snape announced very coolly. "I suggest you all leave and go back to your tower." Grumbling about conspiracies and the unfairness of it all the Gryffindors left just as Draco, Connor, Quinn and Harry came around the corner for their cooking lessons.

Chapter 48

Test reader: Nefernat, Beta: Onyx Ice

Snape winced at the incredibly poor timed arrival of the foursome. To make matters worse they'd just effectively cut off the Gryffindors from leaving. It was on days like this that he simply did not get paid enough!

The foursome immediately whipped out their wands. Pansy cheered with glee as the Gryffindors were now well and truly caught. Severus folded his arms and barely withheld a gloating sound. "Perhaps you'll see why I recommended that you leave immediately? It's truly indicative of the reckless nature of Gryffindors to come into our territory and try to take on the entire house!"

"Sir?" Draco growled. "Was anyone injured?"

"No, but someone will be if they don't put their Gryffindor yellow lion tails between their legs and get out of here!" Blaise yelled out angrily.

Snape smirked at the combined looks of panic coming off the Gryffindors. They were turning to Weasley, making it clear and evident who'd led them on this foolish charge. Snape rolled his eyes; he should have guessed. "Since you seem to be the leader of this _pride," _Snape coughed, "Weasley, twenty points for your reckless nature. And five points for everyone who followed you on your pie in the sky mission. I shudder to think what you'd really thought you'd accomplish."

"Sir," said a small voice of a first year, "they were harassing us!" Snape looked down at the pint-sized Slytherin who was standing up with courage.

"Indeed," Snape growled. "I think perhaps, I should lead these fools to their House matron. It's about time she curbed this idiocy."

Draco, Connor, Harry and Quinn parted like the sea before Snape as he led them out. The entire Slytherin House watched them go, before they relaxed their guard. "Wow, Potter you must have been the brains of the House if they are THAT stupid," Goyle laughed.

"ThanksI think," Harry frowned, not sure if that was a compliment or not. Quinn patted him on the back with a chuckle.

"McGonagall is going to have them for breakfast," Draco smiled. "Nice job everyone," he nodded appreciatively to his house. Then he knelt down to the First Year who'd spoken up. "Good job," he patted the small boy on the shoulder who then beamed with pride.

Looking at the rest he shook his head. "Any idea why they were down here?"

Crabbe shrugged. "As stupid as that lot is, it's hard to say."

"Still, I'm surprised that Hermerr Granger didn't stop them," Harry commented.

"I noticed that Longbottom had enough sense not to be with them." A second year mentioned.

"Hmm," Draco tapped his lips with his finger. "Connor, is there anything in that natural arsenal of yours that will allow us to have a heads up before something like this happens again?"

Connor smiled and raised his hands, once again speaking in Theban. When he lowered them the Slytherins spoke in excited whispers guessing at the spell. Connor grinned. "It's done, the very stones will whisper to us of their activities."

"Bloody hell, I'm glad you're on our side," Quinn laughed. Harry nodded in agreement. Draco put an arm around Connor who looked a bit tired out by the spell. "Time to go?" Quinn asked cocking an eyebrow.

Draco nodded. The Slytherins broke up, but not before sentries were appointed to watch the entrance to the Dungeons and Connor explained what to listen for when the stones had a message to relay. Tired and eager to put this behind them the Raiders headed to Snape's Potions classroom.

Snape knocked on the door to Minerva's private quarters. The Gryffindors stood quiet and nervous behind him; the only sound was their shuffling feet. Snape pounded on the door harder.

"Yes, yes, who is it?" Minerva's voice called out as the handle turned.

"Severus Snape," was the short, terse reply.

"Severus? What is it?" Minerva poked her head out. She was clearly getting ready for bed. A tartan robe was wrapped around her and her long hair was loose showing how much gray had streaked it over the years. She frowned as she saw the group behind Severus.

She sputtered. "Mr. Weasley. What is "

"I found this group in the Dungeons, where they had no business being at this hour. They were harassing underclassmen of my house with their wands drawn. It was fortunate that some of my upperclassmen found them before they did anything else. They've all been given detention with Filch and since Mr. Weasley seems to be the ringleader he lost twenty points and the rest five points each."

Minerva blinked. For Severus that was tame. She was on the spot. If she didnt set an example now it would only serve to further erode house relations. She glared at Ron. "Explain yourself!"

"They had it coming! Harry turned on us and "

Minerva waved her wand and a zipper appeared over Ron's mouth. "Honestly! Of all the stupid, reckless things I've heard Gryffindors do over the years this takes the cake! Im ashamed of all of you. Your parents will all be notified and as of this moment you are all restricted to your rooms. I'm simply too upset at the moment to deal with you. But rest assured I will! NOW GO!"

Several of the Gryffindors looked like they were going to argue when Snape glared at them. "Oh please argue with your Head of House. I'm sure that Hufflepuff will enjoy winning the House Cup!"

Grumbling under their breath, Ron led the Gryffindors off toward the tower. Minerva sagged against the wall. "Is it me, Severus, or do they lack more brains every year?"

"I refuse to argue such an obvious fact." Snape shook his head. "Common sense is no longer common."

"Too true. I'm quite sorry for the disturbance Severus. Rest assured it will never happen again while I still take breath!" Minerva's face went tight. Snape bowed and left before she could see the huge wicked smile breaking out on his face. But it quickly fell as he recalled he'd left Hermione Granger in his Potions classroom in a hive of angry Slytherins. Chapter 49

Beta: Allexandrya Test Reader: Nefernat

Hermione Granger watched Snape's memories. They started from the first moment that Snape spotted Harry still covered in soot and appearing to be in shock to what Aunt Marge did to Harry at the service for the Dursleys. From Harry's lost and hurt look realizing he was truly alone to the tentative relationship they'd built over the summer. Hermione watched as the discoveries about the fire and the assassination attempt rocked his viewpoints of the world as he knew it.

Harry grew and matured over the summer. Pain and solitude had changed him forever, as had betrayal. She sat in on discussions with Snape and his sister Nora over the pain that Harry was in and whether or not the friendship between he and Quinn was such a good thing.

She watched Harry fall in love with Quinn through the eyes of Quinn's uncle. It was when she witnessed the breakfast where the two young men talked about marriage with love plain to see even with Severus' eyes that she suddenly felt as if she was intruding.

Feeling shaky, she pulled herself from the silvery fluids of time and memories that held her for so long. The witch fell to her knees, her head swimming with all that she'd seen. She cast a look about for Snape. But the motion only exacerbated her dizziness and she blacked out.

The Raiders entered the classroom. They were eager to spend some time together and Harry had to admit he was also looking forward to seeing more of the Severus he'd grown to respect over the summer months. The Potions Master had gone from being someone he hated and feared to one he respected and even liked. Of course, his relationship with Quinn had helped.

Harry turned to Quinn once the door was closed and smiled. Quinn returned it before kissing him soundly. "Almost like old times, eh? Ready for some cooking?"

Nodding eagerly, Harry followed Quinn towards the back of the room when he stopped in his tracks. Harry nearly plowed right into Quinn. Draco and Connor being far more graceful stopped with time to spare.

"Isn't that a pensieve?" Harry asked following Quinn's line of sight.

"It is," Connor took out his wand and the others followed suit.

"I thought Severus kept that under tight security spells," Draco whispered as tension filled the air.

"He does. My uncle would never leave that lying about," Quinn's voice sounded fearful.

Harry put a hand on his husband's shoulder. "He's fine, remember? We just saw him."

Quinn took a deep breath and nodded. "Right. Everyone spread out."

The Raiders were about to do exactly that when Quinn, who had taken another step said, "That bitch! I dont believe her nerve!"

They crowded together as one to see the fallen figure of Hermione Granger on the floor.

"She's dangerous. Let's take her wand and then figure out why she's here," Draco said in an authoritative tone that sounded much like his father's.

"Expelliarmus," Quinn said without hesitation and Hermione's wand flew into his outstretched hand.

Connor pointed his wand toward the door and securely locked it so she couldn't escape. This was a fortunate thing as the crowd of Slytherin's that was still dispersing moved by the classroom without a second thought. Draco nodded in approval of Connor's actions.

"Ohhh," Hermione moaned. She sat up and put a hand to her head with her eyes still shut. The Raiders wands all pointed to her ready for a fight. To their amazement she began to cry covering her eyes with both hands. "Oh Harry, how could I have been so blind?"

"Put them down," Harry whispered stepping by his husband, who had automatically placed himself in the line of fire.

Hermione gasped and looked up; surprised to see she was no longer alone. She held up her hands in the air.

"What's she doing?" Draco asked Connor who shrugged in confusion.

Harry looked back, "It's okay. It means she surrenders."

The rest of the Raiders lowered their wands. "Why are you here?" Harry asked brusquely. He forced himself to remember that he was no longer a Gryffindor, in more ways than one. Using his pain as a shield, he placed it between himself and his former friend who was still sitting on the stone floor nervously lowering her hands.

"Professor Snape allowed me to see his memories " Hermione began.

"Why would he allow that?" Draco snapped.

"To let her see for herself what Harry's been through," Quinn whispered in perfect understanding of his uncle's actions.

"Brilliant," Connor smiled, more in awe of Snape than ever.

"Fan boy," Draco teased under his breath, receiving a slight shove from Connor.

"So did you learn anything?" Harry asked his voice etched with pain.

"Harry, I was so wrong. Please, can you ever forgive me?" Tears filled Hermione's eyes. "Dumbledore used us all " 

"And?" Quinn asked putting a steadying arm around Harry's waist.

She turned her gaze toward Snape's nephew and this time her eyes filled with shame and respect. "I'm sorry, Quinn. Harry's lucky to have you. I called myself his friend but never understood, not really. It should have been Ron and I that backed him up and been there when he needed us."

"Damn straight," Draco snarled. "I thought Gryffindors were loyal. But how many times did you turn on him? If it had been left up to you lot he would have been killed while in Weasel's hovel! Now he's got my family, Quinn's and with just the three of us here we have given him more than you ever did in years!" Connor was holding Draco back now and Harry was surprised at the amount of rage he saw in his brother's face.

He turned back to Hermione and with a hand helped her off the ground. She looked at him hopefully, but he shook his head. "He's right. This time it's going to take more than a simple apology, Hermione. You and Ron, I " With another pivot on his heel he looked at Quinn willing him to understand before he left and walked into the back room.

None of them had noticed Severus Snape filling the door with rage seeping from his every pore for Harry's suffering.

Chapter 50

Beta: Allexandrya

"In the olden days, Miss Granger, I would have given you to Filch to hang by your thumbs. Unfortunately, those lovely days are gone. I would have thought that by the time I returned you would have learned something from what I so graciously let you see. Instead, I find you once again causing pain and suffering to .a member of my house."

Hermione paled. Draco smirked. Connor's eyes had gone wide. Quinn, thankful for the appearance of his uncle and knowing he'd take care of the situation, dashed to the back room to check on his husband. Before he closed the door behind him he heard only, "GET OUT."

Quinn cast his eyes about and found Harry propped up against a wall, his head resting on his folded arms. He didn't say a word, just walked forward, turned Harry around and cradled his head to his shoulder. Harry trembled but didn't cry. But Quinn knew that Harry kept a lot on the inside.

After a prolonged silence, Harry looked up into the brilliant blue eyes of his husband. "She was right about one thing."

"What was that?" Quinn asked softly brushing the bangs from Harry's face with his fingertips.

"I'm lucky to have you," Harry whispered. Quinn wanted to cry for Harry but found himself cupping Harry's face and kissing him instead. Pulling out of the kiss he stared into the green eyes of his world.

"You're wrong. I'm the lucky one." Quinn kissed Harry once more and pulled back. "I love you and I'll stand by whatever decision you come to, okay?"

Harry nodded and squeezed Quinn tightly as Snape and the others walked in cautiously. "She's gone," Severus said on an exhale of relieved breath. He walked over and Harry pulled out of Quinn's arms and looked at him. "It's my fault she was down here."

Shaking his head, Harry said, "It doesn't matter now. If there's one thing I learned this summer was to put my past behind me." Severus nodded slowly patting Harry on the shoulder affectionately.

"Well then, I think it's high time we taught you how to cook, before you poison my nephew. But just to be on the safe side, let's send the first batch over to Gryffindor table in the morning shall we?" Severus smiled and the Raiders laughed.

Eager for the break in the tension, Quinn went to work setting up the cooking station as close to home as he could. "Excellent," Severus said in approval. "Now, let's all start with the basics. I'm sure Draco and Connor have never cooked in their lives. Even Harry can show them something."

Hermione Granger wandered aimlessly around the school. Her mind was racing. While this in and of itself was not an uncommon event, it was unusual for it to be so disorganized. Adding to her frazzled state, she knew the library was probably not the place to seek out new information.

Going to Gryffindor House right now would also probably not be a good idea. Ron seemed to be stirring himself up for a fight and Hermione didn't want to have to play dutiful sidekick to senseless violence.

The big question was how could she make the others understand what she now knew without seeing what she had seen? Plus there was Harry's pain. Guilt assailed her making her feel sick to her stomach.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Hermione leapt to her feet and ran down the hall out of the castle and onto the dark grounds, with complete disregard for rules.  
From a window up above she was watched. The figure took note of where she'd gone and then took off after her.

Minerva set down the quill, cast a reproduction spell and soon had a stack of letters to be sent out. With a wave of her wand she sent them all to the Owlery to be delivered by the school owls. She then walked over to the window and gazed out on the grounds, still troubled by the events of the evening.

"Where did I go wrong? Hermione, Ron and Harry were as tightly bound by friendship and loyalty as any of the students I've ever encountered. Why would my House go looking for a fight? Why did Harry turn against us all? It makes no-"

Her mind stilled as she saw the first figure dart across the school grounds. "Oh dear," she muttered aloud fixing the glasses on her nose firmly to see better. She just lost sight of the mysterious student over the ridge when a second student shot out of the school running after the first. Even though she couldnt see the students it was easy enough to spy the crimson and gold of each. "Godric! What's become of the Gryffindors! They've all gone mad!"

She threw her arms up in the air and shrank down in size transforming into her animagus form of a tabby cat. In this form she quickly darted from the room to chase after her two errant students. It was one of those times she would have liked to stay a cat permanently!

Harry wasn't sure whether it was being back in the company of his friends, husband, Severus or even his culinary skills but he started to feel better. Sure the summer had beenwell, it sucked. But as he stood laughing at poor Draco who was trying to get flour out of his hair and Connor who was fumbling over himself in fan boy mode, he realized life right now was finally turning around for him.

It didn't matter what Hermione or the other Gryffindors said or did at this point. Connor was quickly becoming a friend, and in Draco he had a sibling at last. Even Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had been okay as pseudo-parents, as bizarre as it was. Severus had become an important part of his lifesomething he had never thought would happen.

He smiled broadly as he watched his husband try to lend a hand to Draco's hair woes, while Severus tried to calm Connor, which of course only made things worse. A small chuckle escaped his lips, then another and soon he was bent over laughing hard. Quinn fell victim to the laughter and was next followed by Snape and then Connor. Draco threw the bag of flour at them and soon they were all whiter than Peeves and laughter filled the Dungeons.

Chapter 51

Beta: Allexandrya, Test Reader: Nefernat, Muse: Well Loved ;)

Hermione ran as fast as she could toward the Forbidden Forest. She needed to get away, as far away from the stupid castle as she could. Torn between restoring Harry's friendship and facing Ron and the Gryffindors she felt she had no where in the castle safe for her. Especially since her beloved library was closed. At first she walked, then emotion overcame her and she was running, running as fast as her legs would take her. Tears streamed down her face as Harry's words bit through her mind.

She didn't care that she was running towards imminent danger. All she wanted was to hide away and certainly the imposing Forest fit the bill perfectly. So what if something gobbled her up whole. That would solve everything wouldn't it? And besides would anyone even care. A loud sob wrenched from her throat as she started to enter the dark forest running willy-nilly through it.

Behind her was Neville Longbottom, not that she'd heard his frantic yells of concern. He'd seen her from the castle and had to use a broom, his least favorite method of travel, to get even close to chasing her down. Gratefully, he'd left it at the castle entrance, before taking off on foot.

Neville Longbottom might have been a blithering, bumbling idiot in Potions but he was a devoted and true friend. He couldnt believe what Ron was saying about Harry so he'd left the common room in disgust. Besides, concern had been niggling at the back of his mind all night as to Hermione's whereabouts. Neville had seen and known that out of all of them Hermione was far too analytical to not test what was being said to the facts. Apparently, something had driven Hermione to this drastic action. And Neville was bound and determined to save her without a thought to his own welfare, as true Gryffindor bravery raced through his veins.

To the rear of this odd foot race was one tabby cat, also known as one Professor Minerva McGonagall. It had seemed this day had been the downfall of all her previous assumptions about her beloved Gryffindor House and the sanity of her students. With everything that had happened, there were now two of her students racing to a well-known out of bounds and highly-dangerous Forest. Whatever was the world coming to!

Unbeknownst to her, back in Gryffindor Ron Weasley was gearing up the troops to take down Slytherin house. All loyalty to their former house mate was pushed aside. He was seen as a traitor. Harry, in their minds at least, was very possibly the worst traitor to the Gryffindor House since Peter Pettigrew. To them Harry had not only turned his back on Gryffindor but on the very ideals that his own parents had died for and so many had lost their lives to against Voldemort.

Even more clueless to the current Gryffindor crisis were the Raiders and one Professor Snape. They were still cleaning up from the flour fight. Who knew that flour could be so insidious in its flight path? The white mess had gone everywhere. Severus spelled away what he could, but after putting their project, namely some muffins into the oven they had to call it a night. Everyone had to shower and change.

Severus, despite his rather pale appearance from the flour fight, was walking the Raiders back to their room. It was quite late and he felt they really didn't need any more trouble this night. On their way they ran into Blaise and Pansy who were running their way.

"Professor!" they cried out in unison coming to a quick stop in front of him. "There's trouble in Gryffindor!" Blaise gasped out. "Weasley is trying to get them to gang up on us!"

"That's not all Granger, Longbottom and McGonagall are running into the Forbidden Forest!" Pansy added.

"Great Salazar's Ghost!" Snape yelled. He turned sharply to look at the Raiders. "Back to your room immediately, do you understand me? I won't have you four accused of anything else!" Reeling back on his best spies he gave a quick nod. "Return to your posts. If I'm not back in one hour-," his mouth went tight and he didn't finish the sentence taking off for the main exit. He stopped at the main door to look back at Quinn before dashing outside.

With Harry on one side and Draco on the other, Quinn was fairly dragged kicking and screaming to their room. "He's my uncle! I have to go help him!" Quinn squirmed against the tight hold Draco and his husband had on his arms, while Connor led the way opening up doors as they went.

It took them sometime to wrestle Quinn back to the dorm. And once there the other Slytherins immediately looked to him for answers, as nephew to Severus. "What's going on?" They were all calling out in various degrees of concern.

The rest of the Raiders had a temporary reprieve as Quinn was forced to answer their questions. He in turn had to assure the others, placing trust in his uncle to handle it all despite his own desperate desire to go assist him. Draco took advantage of the distraction to fire call his father about the trouble brewing. After all it wasn't like they could go to Dumbledore. The old coot might take advantage of the chaos to come after Harry, or accuse him of sending Granger into the forest by bewitching her or something.

Connor also took advantage of the situation by summoning the Guardians of the East and the air to report back to him about the goings-on in the Forbidden Forest and protect Snape, in an effort to calm down Draco and the others as well as himself. Soon large birds took to the skies scanning the forest for answers, while the powers of the wind raced to help Severus.

It was an excellent idea on his part, for at that very moment Severus was shielding the prone transformed body of one Minerva McGonagall from an Ogre. Worse yet, it was a very hungry Ogre, which looked ready to eat it for a snack with possibly a Potions Master as the main course.

Chapter 52

Beta: Allexandrya

Lucius Malfoy, deciding it was time to step in as school governor and also to protect his family, walked through the fire into Hogwarts. Draco's relief was palatable. "Father, I'm worried for Severus. He's been gone too long. Something has happened, I'm sure of it."

Connor, who had arrived in time to hear this last statement walked up to them both. "I've sent the powers and guardians of air to assist Professor Snape sir, but it might be too late. If you wish I can fly you to them on an air current."

Smiling tightly in both admiration and concern, Lucius accepted. "I would be most grateful for your assistance, my young Lord."

Connor summoned the air currents around them while Draco created a temporary opening to the outside using his magic. Lucius rose into the air like a comic book super-hero. "I've commanded the currents to follow your mere thought, Mr. Malfoy." Connor informed him before he flew out the hole, his robes billowing majestically behind him.

They watched as Lucius flew out of sight and the hole closed up, the bricks sliding back into place. Connor put an arm around Draco pulling him close. "Severus is in danger. I can feel it, Connor," Draco said with certainty.

"I know," Connor agreed kissing the top of his head. "We better get together the medical supplies."

Harry walked in to see the looks on their faces. "Did you hear something?"

"No, but we just sent father after them," Draco said quietly.

Quinn walked in next. "Any ideas what we should do when the hour is up?"

"We go in," Harry said in a commanding voice. "All of us."

Smiling with relief Quinn went to tell the others, but not before giving Harry a quick, deep kiss. At first Harry smiled, and then he sat down on the edge of his bed and stared off into space.

Draco pulled reluctantly away from Connor. With a knowing look, Connor left them alone and went to see if there was any response from the air or birds. Draco sat down next to Harry. "Let me guess. That stupid Gryffindor loyalty has you worried about Granger and Longbottom despite everything."

Harry didn't bother to look up, "Yeah, stupid, huh?"

"You said it not me. Why do you keep forgiving them?" Draco shook his head. "After all they've done to you?"

"I didn't say I forgave them, but we were friends and "

"Okay, I get it, but you need to remember you're a Slytherin and if you were still a Gryffindor you'd be dead by now, just like your family." Draco got up and left Harry alone to think.

He went to find Connor who was getting the first reports in via a rather large raven perched on his shoulder. Draco was amazed at the sheer magic flowing in his boyfriend as he seemed to communicate without any problems to the raven perched on his arm. Connor raised his arm and the bird flew off into the night. He turned to see Draco. "You were right. Severus and McGonagall are pinned down by an Ogre. Granger has fallen prey to some sort of carnivorous plant but Longbottom is a plant expert right?"

Draco's eyes went wide with worry before narrowing to calculating slits. "Yes, he is but holding off an Ogre is no easy task. But father has a gift for dealing with stupid creatures. I just hope he gets there in time. I could care less if that thing eats Granger, although it will get a hell of a case of indigestion if it does."

"Harry's upset about his old house mates though, isn't he?" Connor asked with understanding. Draco nodded. "Yeah, I think I better go help Quinn. Does he know that Harry's in a state over this?"

"I don't know," Draco admitted. "But is it our place to let him know? It was one thing when they were friends but now that they're married "

Quinn ran into the room. "Has anyone seen Harry?"

Dumbledore watched through a spy glass as the scene unfolded. Lucius had arrived to help Severus and Minerva, the three figures illuminated by the bright light of the full moon. The situation looked under control. Although he cursed Lucius' interference that meant he now had to deal with answering to the school governors.

Longbottom was barely managing to stop Miss Granger from being eaten. His lips curled upwards as he saw Harry on a broom flying to the Forbidden Forest. This was working out perfectly.

He walked over to another cabinet and pulled out a black spider's eye the size of a crystal. Through it he watched as the Forbidden Forest swam into view. A large spider who he recognized as a foot-soldier by his stripping appeared. "I'd like to speak with Morag or a son of Aragog."

There was a clicking of pinchers and a dizzying array of blurry shapes before another spider appeared in the many lenses. "Harry Potter is being delivered to you as we speak."

"Ah! He was warned never to return to the forest. My children, brothers and sisters shall feast tonight on wizard! Otherwise, we will come looking for you!"

Albus shivered. "You have my word he's riding on a broomstick into the forest right now! I believe he's headed toward the carnivorous flower patch to rescue two of his school mates."

The spider would have licked its lips if it had any, "Excellent, three for the price of one!"

"Yes, fine, just don't forget to kill Harry Potter." Albus reminded him. The spider nodded its huge head and vanished from view.

From behind him was a gasp. "I don't believe it, even though I heard it with my own ears."

He turned to see who it was that dared to enter his office. Whoever it was had to die, he realized, or perhaps a solid memory spell. In a burst of speed, despite his years, he spun with his wand out. "OBLIVIATE!"

Narcissa and Nora were thrown to the floor by a certain werewolf. Remus who had been with Nora, when Narcissa fire-called had insisted on escorting the two to Hogwarts. They had stepped in through the fire to hear enough of the conversation to put them all in danger at once.

The light of the full moon broke through the cloud cover just as Remus turned to face Dumbledore. The transformation of the werewolf gave Nora enough time to find cover, while Narcissa fled from the office to rush to her stepson's aid.

Chapter 53

Authors Note: A very special thanks to Weyr Wolf for being a guest author for this chapter. I only added a pinch to it. Otherwise it was all his.

Before him stood the great wizard Albus DumbledoreEvery witch and wizard not only knew that very name, but respected the power it represented. And now, Remus found himself standing as the legends opposition. And it was a world of gray darkness settled in his mind that would play battlefield to an encounter Remus wasnt entirely sure he would even survive. Night had fallen and the man couldnt help thinking that like the day exhausted, his own life had reached its end.

A cold shiver ran rampantly down the spine of Remus, as he stared at the vague silhouette of a man he had never foreseen as an enemy. Remuss first thought was that the shiver tearing through him was his minds acceptance of his own demise. However, as a slow curtain of silvery light swept towards him, the man began to think that perhaps it was something else.

It was as though the approaching band of light moving hesitantly toward him had pulled Remus from his thoughts, exposing and forcing him to accept what his other senses were telling him. A cold wind had picked up, sending a soft whisper through the room through the open window. His eyes shifted skyward, breaking away from the form of his opponent only momentarily, to allow a sense of renewed dread to wash through his body.

Fervently, Remus began to shake his head, mumbling soft condemnations under his breath. The shroud of clouds above were beginning to part, revealing a moon painted in crimson. Even though the gloriously malevolent moon was still partially obscured, Remus knew full well what would happen when it unveiled itself to the world below. And though the crimson of the moon foretold of the same shade that would be decorating his own changed flesh, it was hardly the aid the man had silently prayed for. For the effluence that would undoubtedly be decorating his claws could be that which would once again ally Remus with Dumbledore. Like the great wizard, he too could turn villain, powerless to control his own primal instincts.

Suddenly, Remus turned to those he had hoped to protect, his eyes wide with fear and concern. His mouth opened, the man preparing to offer his charges at least some warning. However, somewhere in his throat, the words of warning shifted in to a horrible, pain-drenched scream, as the man doubled over in agony. Already tearing through his abdomen were the first pains of transformation, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Remus knew he had failed. He had failed himself, Nora, Narcissa but most of all Harry.

Silencing the screams as the stole the breath away from Remus were several, rapid cracks, echoing through the room. Gripping his sides, even as his ribs forced his flesh painfully outward, Remus fell to his knees. Tears began to fall heavily from his eyes, induced by a mixture of agony and sense of failure, muddying the dusty floor beneath him in small pools.

Like the virus it was, the pain began to spread through his body, breaking and repairing bones as it swept down his legs and arms, while working up his spine. All manner of thought was banished from the mind of Remus, overtaken by intense pain that sent flashes of blinding light dancing across his eyelids. As his legs grew longer, his bones thickening to the point where they threatened to break free from his skin, Remus collapsed on to the ground completely, his body twisting and thrashing perversely, as though it might save him from the torment racking his body.

However, the stretching and elongating of his body was only the prelude to the pain that was to follow. Even the transformation that turned his hands and feet in to vicious claws, the tiny bones comprising his hands and feet shifting of their own design was no preparation for the insufferable pain that still had yet to come.

Another scream tore from the mans lips as his neck began its transformation. The scream, like the man writhing in agony, quickly changed. Moving suddenly from human to something far more feral, it sent instinctive shivers down the lone spectator, too transfixed to do anything but breathe as he watched on. Its unearthly and bone-harrowing nature was cut unrepentantly short however, as Remuss face and head became the last body parts to become altered by the crimson rays.

However, it was not to silence that the scream fell. A long, trilling echo that resembled something akin to twigs breaking in rapid succession accompanied the alterations taking hold of his visage. Inch by inch, like some perverse drum roll, layers of bone lengthened the nose of Remus, complete the skeletal alterations of the man, and banishing all forms of rational, humane thought from existence.

Lying still, the perverse form of what had once been Remus continued to change. However, there were no sounds to accompany the thick layers of muscle that began growing upon each other, adding depth and definition to what had been a previously emaciated form.

Even while his musculature grew, the tint of his flesh began to change. Subtly, the previous white skin turned to a soft gray, before darkening reluctantly. Tiny threads of fur began to crop out randomly, growing and spreading in pools across his body, until a coat of ebony covered a well toned and powerful body.

Slowly, the creature rolled over on to its stomach, before rising to all fours. Like some perverse serpent, a long, black tail began to creep out from the mans lower back, while his ears shifted their position, rising higher on Remuss head while growing larger and turning in to furred spades. Slowly, the creature that had once been Remus lifted its gaze, the soft eyes of a human turning golden as they met the harsh stare of the transfixed Dumbledore. A malicious grin briefly flashed across the muzzle of the lupine, before it rose to its dull, startling height. Cocking his head back, the lupine offered the crimson moon his thanks for his freedom. A long, rising howl rang out in to the night. It was a call of thanks. It was a howl of freedom. But above all else, it was the song of the hunt.

Albus Dumbledore didn't stand a chance. His shaky, pale arm pointed his wand at the Werewolf, even as he knew in his mind that the magic would not work. Werewolves, like many Dark Creatures, were impervious to all forms of magic. Albus also knew that the Crimson moon, also known as the Blood Moon, was named aptly. The Crimson moon made all creatures of the night stronger than ever, impervious to any pain and invulnerable for the duration of its calling.

The creature that once may have been known as Remus was no more. Nary was a thought given as the creature's arm shot forth with amazing speed and agility. The wand was at once removed and splintered as it clattered loudly on the stone floor, accompanied only by the sounds of Remus's growls and Albus panting for air as his very breath was taken by fear.

Shaking as never before, Albus reached inwardly toward his magical core taping into it for wandless magic, knowing even as he did so it was useless. Sensing what the old man before him was doing Remus began his attack. He sprung forward, landing soundly on Albus's chest pinning him to the stone floor. A crimson pool began to appear on the floor as Remus let nature take over and the last of Albus Dumbledore magic was wasted away on an opponent that was now invulnerable. A triumphant howl echoed through the walls of Hogwarts.

Chapter 54

Beta: Allexandrya

All over the castle grounds and even into the Forbidden Forest everyone heard the echoing call of the werewolf. The Centaurs looked upward at the blood moon and knew that blood would flow tonight by the claws of a werewolf and sought shelter. Other wolves who lived in the forest joined the howl carrying it even further. The eerie rippling call brought shivers to all who heard its frightening song.

Lucius Malfoy froze in his tracks, having just saved Severus and Minerva, his thoughts suddenly riveted on the safety of his wife. Severus' head snapped up to see the Crimson Moon. He grabbed Lucius by the shoulders, shaking him from his reverie. "Tell me, is Nora here?"

"I sensed Narcissa's magic only moments ago. She must have brought both Nora and Remus." Severus' worst fears were confirmed his only sister was in danger. Despite his wounds he ran for the castle as quickly as he could. Lucius followed, with Minerva's limp body in his arms, the strain had been too much for her and she'd collapsed gripping her chest. When they reached the castle their paths diverged, Severus going in one direction while Lucius headed for the infirmary. He would have to trust his wife's sense of self-preservation. In the meantime he comforted himself on the fact that he still _felt_ it.

Severus found Nora and Narcissa in the corridor. Narcissa was fighting Nora who'd only just slipped away. "No, you can't go back there Nora! He won't know who you are! You must not go! It's too dangerous."

Knowing his sister to be admittedly as stubborn as himself, he simply bound his sister in magical ropes and placed her under a sleeping spell. Narcissa looked at him with frank relief before panic flooded her eyes, taking in the blood on Severus' robes. "Where is Lucius?"

"Taking Minerva to the hospital wing, I believe she's had a heart attack." His eyes searched the hall beyond them. "Where is he?"

Narcissa's voice became very quiet. Her eyes, too, cast down the hallway. "He protected us from Dumbledore. I ran out. But Nora tried to stay and hide. Albus was going to kill us all or at the very least erase our memories. He was sending out the giant spiders!" She looked back to Severus with a seriousness aging her beautiful face. "He was making plans to kill my Harry."

Severus didn't miss the fact that Narcissa now felt Harry was as much her son as Draco was. He blinked, suddenly recalling why he'd gone into the damn forest in the first place. "Where is Harry? Has he returned?"

Lucius arrived on the scene answering, "They are all in the infirmary. He, too, heard the howl." He said this as he took Narcissa into his arms to stop her trembling. Severus was surprised at the open display of affection, but said nothing. His eyes once more following the shadows of the hallway. He'd faced Remus once in this form and had no wish to repeat the experience. Albus was on his own.

Harry was torn between sitting with Hermione and Neville and his old Head of House. In addition he worried about Remus. Neville had received only minor injuries in his battle with the plant. Hermione had fared far worse with acidic burns over most of her body from the plant's digestive juices. If not for Neville's bravery she surely would have perished.

Poppy had done all she could for both of them and was wringing her hands as she faced Minerva. "It's up to her. I've put her in a healing coma but she may never recover and simply waste away. Even if she does recover, she'll never be the same strong woman she once was."

Harry felt odd pulling the medi-witch into his arms. For years she had comforted him. But now the tables had turned. She and Minerva had been like sisters and seeing McGonagall like this was tearing Poppy apart.

The Raiders had been stunned to hear about the events, though they all believed it having heard the howl and who was telling the tale. Concerns about the Gryffindor uprising were laid aside since they knew once word of their fallen Head of House reached their ears they would be busy dealing with more important matters.

Harry was shaken as they left the infirmary and Quinn pulled him into a loving embrace without a thought. "I don't know if McGonagall's going to make it. When I left Poppy was still crying. Hermione is in bad shape but once her skin grows back she should be okay. This is just too much at once." Quinn held on tightly. He could feel things in the air building but didn't want to worry Harry further. At long last Harry pulled away. "Where's Moony?"

"Harry, he's in the Headmaster's office. He saved my mum and yours but hasn't come out" Quinn didnt need to say anything more. Harry shivered, remembering that if not for Buckbeak he and Hermione could have died by Moony's hands. There was nothing for it but to wait. He looked over Quinn's shoulder at the blood red moonlight streaming in through the windows and shivered once more.

Quinn pulled back, his blue eyes meeting Harry's green ones. "I need to help my uncle with my mum. She's going to be pretty upset when she wakes up. He had to put her under a sleeping spell and bind her."

Another shudder ran through Harry at the thought of what could have happened to Nora Calhoun if she'd gone after the man she loved. Harry closed his eyes trying to block out the image. He looked over at Draco who was holding onto Connor with a fierce protectiveness.

"It was you, wasn't it? I thought that we were all goners when this wind came out of nowhere and ripped the plants right out of the ground!" Draco smiled proudly while Connor nodded weakly.

"I'm going to get him some Pepper-up potion. It took a lot out of him to cover such a distance with his magic." Draco informed them, drawing Connor even closer, if that was possible. "We'll catch up with you."

"You can stop talking about me as if I'm about to drop I feel just fine," Connor defended. He pushed off Draco, took a step and almost fell over. Draco caught him thanks to his Seeker reflexes.

"Yes, love, let's go," Draco winked at the others and dragged Connor off to the infirmary.

Chapter 55

Beta: Allexandrya

Harry and Quinn exchanged a silent glance. They moved together as one towards the Headmaster's office. Students were starting to mill about openly in the hall, despite the late hour, hoping to catch some bit of words as to what was happening. Thus it took sometime for the couple to reach the hallway where Severus Snape, Nora Calhoun, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were keeping guard.

It was an odd sight to see, the corridor blocked by these adults. Some of the students were still trying to ascertain who they all were. Harry and Quinn pushed through them to their family.

"Any word?" Quinn asked his mother as he looked her over with relief plain in his eyes.

She turned to him, still slightly groggy from the sleeping spell. The ropes were still in place around her wrists and ankles. Exhaustion was plain on her face and the purple circles under her eyes were further evidence of her worry. Severus held her tightly to him in a protective gesture. With a look of disdain from his nephew's eyes at the ropes that still bound his mother, they were quickly removed. Nora didn't move except to rub at her wrists gently before her arms went around her brother. Her eyes had turned back to look at the ever lightening hallway for any moment.

"How is Draco?" Narcissa asked kissing Harry's cheek lightly. He blushed under her scrutiny not accustomed to a mother's look of concern. She pulled him into her arms kissing him once again on the head, before releasing him to his husband.

Lucius looked on with amusement at his wife's actions. He merely patted Harry on the shoulder in a manly gesture of affection. Harry nodded with a tight smile, too concerned about Remus to give a better one.

"Draco is down in the infirmary getting a Pepper-Up potion for Connor. It was Connor's ability to call the forces of nature that saved us," he added. "He is a bit drained."

Quinn snorted. "Draco was practically dragging him. He seems to be just as stubborn as the rest of us."

Lucius nodded. "He should fit right in then. They make a good match."

Narcissa's eyes were instantly wary. "I've yet to meet him. How do I know he's good enough for Draco just because of his family lines! Simply because I'm acquainted with his family does not mean "

Lucius kissed her hands, effectively ending her tirade before she got a full head of steam going. There was already puffs of steam emanating from her ears. "When this is all over we shall spend some time with the young man. I'm quite sure he'll pass even your rigorous inspection my love." Narcissa humphed at this but Lucius only pulled her closer.

Silence fell over them. It was awkward and thick. Quinn looked at his uncle seeing the stress and knowing he needed to expend some of it before he snapped. "Uncle, there seems to be a lot of students out of bed."

Severus blinked then seemed to come back out of his fugue. His eyes sparkled as Quinn took over holding his mother, which seemed to please Narcissa's need to fuss over Harry. Severus turned on the milling students with relish.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING OUT OF BED! GET TO YOUR HOUSES IMMEDIATELY OR I WILL START HANDING OUT DETENTIONS AND EXTRA ASSIGNMENTS!" He bellowed as he swept down the corridors his robes snapping sharply behind him.

Lucius gave Quinn a small nod of approval. He too had seen the stress on his friend's face. Draco arrived a moment later with Connor looking amused. "Who set the Professor lose? He's tearing around the castle like a bat."

"He does not look like a bat!" Connor quickly defended. "He's simply a very imposing figure of authority."

"Fan boy," Harry teased.

Lucius chuckled, relieved at the small release in his stress. He looked out the window, stress suddenly taking a fresh hold on his body as his shoulders went rigid. "The moon has set."

No sooner than the words had left his mouth, Nora stunned them all by tearing herself away from her son's arms to sprint down the hall toward the Headmasters' office. Narcissa was at her heels. Nora was well ahead of them and was already riding the spiral staircase upwards by the time they arrived at the gargoyle. They dashed up after her.

Nora stopped in the doorway, a scream frozen in her throat as she took in the sight before her. In one corner, Remus Lupin, now a man was collapsed with exhaustion. His hands were covered in blood, and mere tatters of clothes clung to him. Ragged breaths rattled his chest, his pain obvious on his now haggard face. Nora flew across the room, flinging herself over him protectively while she cradled Remus to her, tears streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed gratefully that he was still alive. Quinn was quickly at her side. Narcissa had gone rigid beside Lucius staring down.

The others exchanged a look as they saw the trail of blood on the floor. Clearly Albus had used the rest of his strength to try and drag himself away from the werewolf. They found him behind his desk. Lucius hissed at the sight. Harry gasped. Draco and Connor reeled back from it.

Lucius pushed them back from the sight. He had to shake Draco to bring his attention back to his father. "Fire call Poppy." His authoritative tone seemed to snap Draco out of it. With a nod he ran for the fireplace. Lucius looked at Connor who had gone ashen and was shaking. Obviously his life on Avalon had sheltered him. The young man probably had never even considered such things until now. Lucius turned to Harry who simply looked resolute as to what had happened. "Harry take care of Connor, he's going into shock."

Harry nodded and led Connor away, wrapping him in his arms. Lucius turned back to the scene and did the only thing he could said a prayer. Albus was still alive but barely so. The magic in the air was tangible, but none seemed to be emitting from the bloodied, gory mess of a man on the floor. With distaste, Lucius leaned forward to find a clean spot on Albus's neck. Finding a small one he sighed with relief when he found a weak pulse.

While it would have been a relief on one hand to have Albus dead, it would have been an immediate death sentence for Remus Lupin. Even with all the connections Lucius had in the wizarding world he could not have saved Remus had he killed Dumbledore. It would also have been detrimental to the work he'd done to sway the scene of wizard politics for werewolf rights. As long as Dumbledore lived, Remus's actions could be defended by the mere act of protecting Nora, who he undoubtedly saw as his mate even if the law did not.

Chapter 56

Beta: Allexandrya

Poppy burst into the Headmaster's room and took in the scene with professional eyes. Lucius had conjured a gurney and the Headmaster lay upon it. He was a mass of lacerations, bruises and broken bones. She was at his side in a heartbeat. "Help me get him to the infirmary."

She hadn't even looked up, but Lucius knew he was being addressed. Normally he'd balk but now was not the time to deal with the issues of decorum or station. Poppy led the way to the Infirmary as Lucius used his magic to float the gurney ahead of him in some sort of macabre parade, while cradling an oddly silent Narcissa to his side. Behind him were Quinn and Nora holding up Remus Lupin who'd regained consciousness only to go into a state of shock and denial. At the end of their troop Draco and Harry were cradling Connor between them. The young lord was so tired and sickened he was fighting both to stand and keep his stomach down.

They were greeted by a scream of horror when Hermione saw them. Odd pink patches littered her skin making her look as if she was painted in polka dots. Next to her Neville sat holding a hand. Ron sat on the other side, holding the other. They each fought to keep her calm, but neither could take their eyes off the gurney that was drenched in the Headmasters blood.

Severus breezed into the room. Lucius pulled him to one side, explaining what had passed. All the while he didn't release Narcissa from him. She was pale, her eyes wide in her face. Since they'd come upon the Headmaster's office she'd not spoken a word. Reaching into his pockets Severus pulled out some potions he'd stopped to retrieve at his room, knowing instinctively they would be needed. He pressed a calming potion into Lucius's hand before going to see if he could be of further assistance.

Seeing that Hermione, Neville and Ron were openly staring he quickly drew a curtain to seal off the Headmaster's bed and that of Lupin. Not wishing to get in the medi-witch's way he checked on Remus. Nora was fairly glued to his side. He expected as much and resigned himself to having the werewolf around.

"Did I-" Remus asked him with a trembling voice.

"No," Severus answered cutting him off. "But it's still a close thing. Here take this." Reaching into his pocket once more he pulled out the usual elixir potion that Remus used on a monthly basis.

"Why didn't the potion work this time?" Nora asked in confusion.

"Blood moon," both Remus and Severus answered as one. Nora nodded as her eyes went wide. She'd been so wrapped up in her concern for Remus that she'd only taken note of the full moon, not its coloration. Her mind closed off not able to think of what would have happened to an average man, instead of the victim being Albus Dumbledore.

"Severus," came a weak call from Minerva McGonagall. With a nod to Nora and Remus he left the enclosure to go to the side of the Deputy Headmistress. He gulped as he took in her frail state, so unusual for the stoically strong woman he'd known for over half of his life.

"I'm here," he stated simply, not allowing any of his emotions to surface. He'd already shown far too much in consoling and protecting Nora.

"Albusalive?" She rasped out. Severus took note that her left arm was clenched at her side in an odd angle. He realized she'd been paralyzed on that side.

"Yes, he lives but barely. Everyone else is fine, just in various states of shock." He looked back to the others for the moment, relieved to notice that Lucius was tucking Narcissa into one of the beds before collapsing in the chair next to it. His attention turned back to his colleague in the bed.

"Severusyou must maintain order in the school. The students will be scared. I cannot help you. Albus and I will not be able to lead Hogwarts anymore. It is up to you." He nodded and watched as she fell back to sleep, exhausted in her efforts to fight against the sleeping potion that Poppy had surely used on her.

Drawing a deep breath, Severus walked over and parted the curtain that surrounded the Headmaster's bed. Poppy looked resigned as she took in his presence. The remains of Albus's clothes were gone. His cuts and lacerations were healing but the blood soaked sheet at his waist told the tale. Severus's stomach rolled as he saw the now twisted visage of the Headmasters face, it was grotesque to say the least. Albus would never be able to go out in public again without a mask or cloak on or both.

Poppy's hands were shaking. "I've done what I can. He'll live but wish he hadn't."

"There's something " Severus trailed off realizing something was missing, just as Lucius had done earlier.

"His magic is gone. He must have used every bit of his magical core simply to stay alive. Remus would have been invulnerable under the light of the red moon. Even _his magic _would have been useless. And his wandless magic wouldn't have been any match either. He must have realized this in time and channeled it deeply within forcing himself to stay alive." She dabbed at her eyes with her apron. "He's nothing more than a squib, less perhaps, more like a muggle really. There is no magic left in him whatsoever."

Severus found himself reaching for a nearby chair to steady himself. _Albus Dumbledore is a muggle. _

He reached into his pocket once more for one of his own potions, and then pushed past them for something better. Cursing his own trembling hands he removed the stopper and downed the entire contents of firewhiskey he had in his flask. Poppy scowled at him. With a silent understanding Severus pointed his wand at it to refill it then handed it to Poppy who drained the contents of it, emptying it once more. Severus once again filled it before putting it away.

He stood and looked at her seriously. "Effective immediately and pursuant to Stature 3:16 of the Ministry of Magic I hereby am appointing myself temporary Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Pain and acceptance washed over the medi-witches face. He nodded at her then left the enclosure. His feet took him straight over to his old friend Lucius Malfoy. "Pursuant to Stature 3:16 I've taken over as temporary Headmaster. Given the gravity of the situation, I would like you to accept the position of Deputy Headmaster, thus giving the Ministry and Board of School Governors some say in my replacement."

Lucius looked up at him with tired, strained eyes with a hint of amusement. "I'd be honored. But I already believe that I can speak on behalf of the Board when I say you'd be the best candidate. And if I can use my influence to as I believe I can, Remus might make an excellent Deputy Headmaster. After all I still want to be Minister of Magic."

Severus nodded in understanding, and then left the room to secure the castle and retire to his quarters for a well deserved few hours of rest. Tomorrow would be a long day.

Chapter 57

Beta: Allexandrya

The next morning Severus stood at the Head Table. Students in the Great Hall that morning had been eager to hear what had happened. Rumors had been rife and feverishly exchanged before his arrival, spurned on by reports from Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom that the Headmaster might be dead.

All eyes were upon him as he rose to his full height. His commanding presence was such that all mouths instantly stilled.

"Last night Albus Dumbledore was taken to the infirmary after being attacked in self-defense by a werewolf."

The Great Hall was filled with screams, shouts and whispers of disbelief. This time Severus did clear his throat. Once more the student population stilled to hear his words.

"Earlier in the evening, Minerva McGonagall suffered a stroke which paralyzed her left side as she and I were fought off an Ogre trying to rescue two other students in the Forbidden Forest."

A sob could be heard as Hermione Granger began to cry, her own guilt overwhelming her.

"Thankfully, Lucius Malfoy from the School Board of Governor's came to aid us and succeeded in saving our lives."

There was a quiet hush of whispers in the hall at this announcement.

"As witnessed by Madame Pomfrey, because of the school emergency, I by means of Statute 3:16 of the by-laws of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Ministry of Magic School Board, have assumed the temporary position of Headmaster."

Screams of outrage could be heard from the Gryffindor table. Severus shut them up with a glare. "I've asked School Board Governor and candidate for the Minister of Magic, Lucius Malfoy to step in as Deputy Headmaster until such time as the Ministry of Magic finds suitable replacements."

Ron Weasley jumped to his feet. "What's happened to Dumbledore!"

"You will SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT YOU IMBECILE!" Severus roared impatiently. Ron paled and sat down with an audible thump. The Slytherin's chuckled.

"Albus Dumbledore survived but in so doing destroyed his own magical core to do so. He is less than a squib at this point. Without any magical powers he is now a muggle."

There was another eruption of fury and disbelief at this. Severus closed his eyes and wished for the day to be over. When he opened them the room had gone silent once more.

"Because of this he cannot serve as Headmaster for Hogwarts now or in the future."

Nodding to the table he added. "We are also host to Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy and my sister Nora Calhoun. They have offered to help assist those students who may feel a need to" Severus shivered wishing he hadn't let the two powerful witches talk him into this, "talk about their feelings." He shivered once more. "The Ministry of Magic will send representatives over to assist Albus Dumbledore with his placement in a special ward of the Ministry of Magic House of Retirement for injured witches and wizards where I am assured he will be well tended until the end of his days. There will be no classes today as a mark of respect."

Severus sat down and Lucius rose to his feet. "I assure you while the Ministry of Magic is here there will be a zero tolerance policy on any misdeeds. This is still Hogwarts and we expect decorum to be respected and maintained despite what has happened. I will also be temporarily filling in for Professor McGonagall as Transfiguration teacher and Remus Lupin will soon be taking over as Head of Gryffindor House. In the meantime, I will also assume that role." He looked at the Gryffindor table with meaning. They all seemed to cluster together in fear of this double threat of Snape and Malfoy taking over the school.

Ron shot Harry a look of loathing from across the hall, which the Slytherin's returned back tenfold. He shrank back. The remainder of breakfast was filled with stunned reactions to the morning news.

At the end of breakfast Headmaster Snape rose to his feet once more. "There's a small matter of points to be reconciled." His sneer at the Gryffindors was plain to see. "To Hermione Granger, for going into the Forbidden Forest and causing no less than two fellow students and two teachers to be injured, including myself I hereby deduct 100 points and put you on academic probation for the rest of your school term. This will also be placed on your permanent record."

Hermione ran from the room in disgrace. His eyes turned to Harry.

"To Neville Longbottom who carelessly and foolishly ran after Miss Granger adding to the number of students who needed to be rescued I take from your house 50 points. You two will be placed on probation. And I hope you both realize what seeing the both of you running into the Forest did to the health and well-being of your former Head of House. Let this be a lesson to everyone here that Gryffindors, more so than any other house, rush headlong without any thought into danger."

He turned to Harry. "I should put you on probation as well for merely acting like a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin. However, your actions caused even more concern and therefore I take from my OWN house, 50 points. Yet at the same time, you were able to fight off and delay the imminent demise of a fellow student. Therefore I award you the school medal of valor. Come here."

Harry walked up; blushing madly and Severus placed the medallion around his neck. Harry then was congratulated by the other professors and was then positioned to stand still in front of the table.

Lucius's and Narcissa's eyes gleamed with pride. Severus cleared his throat and then turned to Draco. "To Draco Malfoy, for unfailing courage and strength in the face of adversity I award fifty points. You stood by and held up Connor in his time of need. You sent for aid for Dumbledore and were unfailing in your strength given to others. And I award you with the medal of Hercules, for not all strength is bound up in muscles it is more importantly found within."

His eyes then found Connor. "To Lord Connor of Avalon, last night you did both your ancestors and house proud. Instead of running after your friend you sent your magic out to assist both him and myself. Your strength and intelligence should be applauded. You saved the lives of three of your fellow students while also assisting Deputy Headmaster Malfoy in saving both my life and that of Professor McGonagall. I will put in a recommendation that you receive the Order of Merlin. In the meantime, I award you 100 points and bestow upon you the Crest of Slytherin." A medallion appeared before Connor and hovered in the air. "Come here."

Connor walked forward to the Headmaster, the medal floating along beside him. Severus reached forward and placed it on Connor's neck with pride. Lastly Lucius stepped forward and Severus sat down with an amused smirk on his face.

"Quinn Calhoun showed wisdom beyond his years. Without a word from any elders or peers he sought out those most needing and helped them. His stoic and stalwart behavior lent courage and solace to those around him. I award his house 50 points and to him I award the Medal of Athena." Quinn grinned and without being summoned came and stood next to his husband and friends. Nora was crying silent tears of pride through her grin and Remus held her tightly smiling just as proudly. 

The Raiders were hailed as heroes. The applause was slow in coming but then it overtook them as a tidal wave when they turned to face their peers. Even the Gryffindors applauded and one Ron Weasley found it impossible not to whistle his approval. After all Harry Potter had saved Hermione and Neville, so maybe he wasn't so far removed from his former House after all. Chapter 58 Epilogue

Beta: Allexandrya

Time from that point on at Hogwarts was a bit of a blur to all concerned. The Ministry of Magic had indeed come to take Albus to the rest home where he'd live out the remainder of his days. Minerva surprised many by deciding to join him. Poppy cried all day.

It was a toss up as to who was in more Ministry meetings in the weeks that followed, Severus, Lucius or Remus. They all had to give testimony as to their version of events. Thankfully Minerva had given hers before she left. Lucius had used his influence and thanks to his appointment by Severus was only a step away from becoming Minister.

He'd also extended his influence to the newspapers which carried stories that cast Remus Lupin in a very caring and sympathetic light.

The articles pointed out his protection of the woman he loved but could not marry and Mrs. Malfoy, while giving glimpses to Dumbledore's deceit. Soon Hogwarts had become letter and press central. More owls passed through the windows on an hourly basis than normally did in a year while reporters constantly waited in hopes of an interview with any of those involved.

Sympathy for Remus grew and a petition soon began to circulate to re-write the Werewolf laws and allow them to marry. The love story of Remus and Nora became a focus of many romance stories and students were seen swooning in their presence. Unable to stand the scene Severus quietly gave some of his responsibilities to Lucius so he could get back to his beloved dungeon.

As soon as Severus found some free time he went to work on creating an antidote to the virus knowing full well his sister would want children should Remus and she be allowed to marry. Thus he also allowed Draco to teach classes under his year in return for a full credit on his final year of Potions. Connor was so proud he walked around like a rooster for weeks on end and Draco was happy to see some of the admiration he'd only given to Severus lavished on him.

Eventually, the news of what had happened to Albus Dumbledore slowly trickled out. While at the home he'd finally regained consciousness and under Verituserum revealed everything. The papers were fed the story, though a bit watered down by the Ministry of Magic Aurors who'd been called in to investigate. Though the initial shock of what happened rocked the Wizarding world they soon clung to strength of the man who would be Minister.

Lucius, like his son, had shown his strength was strongest on the inside. While the current Minister of Magic faltered and waned on what to do or say, Lucius had taken charge very quietly. Within a month's time another petition began to circulate through the wizarding world, this time to have the current Minister of Magic step down before elections and have one Lucius Malfoy take the helm. It quickly came to pass.

History books all over the wizarding world were edited to show the depth of the insanity and need for control that Albus Dumbledore had reached. Soon emotions ran high for what Harry Potter had endured at his hand. Dumbledore admitted to having killed the Dursley family while trying to kill Harry. Albus had been threatened by the level of magic the young man exuded. It took many months of training on Harry's part to regain full use of his returned powers; despite all appearances to the contrary he'd never had full use of his magic. Dumbledore had used an ancient spell, Egyptian in nature, to remove some of them and place them within a sealed canopic jar in his office for himself.

The container had been found in his desk. Albus later admitted he had been trying to reach it when he had dragged himself to his desk during the attack. He had he planned to use the additional amount of power to hopefully kill Remus.

In the meantime, Lucius had also tamed the lion that was Gryffindor House. He'd removed much of their smug, egotistical nature by his searing speeches to them. The newspapers also cast the previous favoring of the house in a very poor light, which was a relief to the Slytherins who were concerned that they'd somehow be twisted around to the heroes once more.

By the time Lucius left Hogwarts to accept his helm as Minister of Magic, with a very proud Narcissa at his side, Gryffindor had been changed forever. To keep this tight rein on the house in place Madame Pince, the librarian, had been named Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress. As she accepted the position she made it abundantly clear that she believed Gryffindor students to be slackers in regards to their studies and would spend far more time in the library. The Slytherin's almost chocked on their supper that night trying to hold in their laughter while the Ravenclaws looked on with jealousy.

Ron, Hermione and Harry now had a tentative, uneasy truce between them but it was obvious to all it would never be the same again. Gryffindor House had become unerringly polite to Slytherin House and far more subdued and conscious of their role as part of the school. And for the first time in the school's history all the Houses seemed to be on equal footing. By taking points from his own house Severus had established a sense of equilibrium.

Severus was awarded the full position of Headmaster of Hogwarts which he accepted, while attempting to look pained at the prospect. But the Raiders and Nora, among others knew better. Severus was happier than he'd ever been.

Nora and Remus were married quietly in Hogsmeade one sunny day after Lucius passed the "Betterment of Werewolves Bill". Severus was pleased to give them the antidote for the virus as a present. Remus hugged him despite his protests and cried. After several tankards of fire whiskey Severus began to tease them unendingly about litters of children while the Raiders laughed themselves silly.

By the time graduation rolled around, everyone knew that Harry and Quinn were married and Snape had given them a private set of rooms. Lord Connor in the presence of the entire graduating class had dropped to one knee and asked Draco to marry him. He never really got a straight answer as Draco attempted to suck out his lungs through his mouth.

Lucius married them a month later in Malfoy Manor in what was to be proclaimed the social event of the season as families from the Isle of Avalon appeared to for the first time in normal wizarding society to attend.

The intermingling of magic that occurred as a result strengthened all magic for centuries to come.

_The End _


End file.
